Henry's Life
by HFH
Summary: FINISHED!!!!! Find out what happens with Hikaru, Seaslug, ikki and the gang 7 years later
1. Hi! I'm Hikaru

Chapter One: Hi! I´m Hikaru  
  
I DON' T own Medabots  
  
Previous note: This will be a fic about Henry's past, present (the first season present) and future BUT now Henry and Arcbeetle's names are Hikaru and Meda-Beetle WHY???? You'll know later. Don't worry, Ikki, Metabee and co. will appear in another chap. Please review!!.  
  
This is my first fic.  
  
Riverview High School (2147)  
  
"Mmm... I don't know wich Medapart I'll buy for Meda-Beetle. A cannon? Very fast legs? A new head?... what difficult" Hikaru Mamiya was thinking. He was a 8 years old that wore black jeans, white trainers and a red T-shirt (of course that he is a young version of the Henry that we all know, so, I don't need describe him)  
  
-Mamiya, Hikaru- called his teacher, a younger Coach Mountain.  
  
"Maybe... a shield?"  
  
-Mamiya, did you heard me?  
  
"Does he want a powerful cannon?"  
  
-MAMIYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!- screamed Mr. Mountain  
  
-What?  
  
- I'M CALLING YOU, MORON!!!!!!! COME HERE NOW!!!!!!!  
  
-Hiraku, you are so stupid- said his best friend Kirara. The girl was blonde with blue eyes and she was a Medafighter too.  
  
-Woops, sorry. Yes, Cockroach Mountain?  
  
-WHAT DID YOU TELL ME?  
  
-What did I tell you?  
  
-You'll run 25 laps, no, 55 laps. 100 LAPS!!!!!!!!  
  
"I'm in a big trouble" was the only thing that Hikaru could think.  
  
Hikaru's home  
  
-Hello darling, how was the school?- Mrs. Mamiya said. She was a 30 years old singer with long blue hair and grey eyes. His son looked at her.- Hi! The school has horrible, Mr. Mountain made me run because I told him "bug" without intention and now I'm so tired... 

-Hiraku!- It was Meda-Beetle his KBT Medabot (the same model and colour that Metabee)- I was waiting for you. Did you know that the Hop Mart has new medaparts?, Let's go! 

-Please wait a minu...-Meda-Beetle was gone- Great.  
  
24 Hop Mart 

Medafighter and Medabot entered to the store, where Hikaru's future boss served. They were looking at the differents showed Medaparts and discussing about the more convenient when a hand touched the kid's shoulder. 

-You can buy new Medaparts but you won't defeat me. Never. 

-Hey Kirara. What are you doing here? 

-I was... Hey look at that pig!!!!  
  
The two kids saw a middle-aged man that was eating a lot of pudding pretty fast (guess who is he...), he ate more that 10!! 

-HEY!!!!!GET OUT OF MY PUDDING, YOU THIEF!!!!!!!!- The clerk ask him desesperately. 

-Sorry(glup)but(glup)this's so(glup)delicious that I can't(glup)stop(glup). Don't worry(glup)I'll pay you later (glup, glup)  
  
Everybody sweatdropped.  
  
In the park 

Kirara was gone. Meda-Beetle was carrying happily his new Medapart: and black Knight-Type arm with a shield, while Hikaru was thinking about how he found his Medal, it was a strange episode. "The Rubber Robos, who are they? Why that crazy guy (Seaslug, but Hikaru didn't know yet) gave me the Medal? It wasn't defective, as he said". Suddenly, a kid and his Medabot appeared.  
  
Vital Stats  
  
Name: Dragonite 

Type: Dragon 

Medafighter: Warren 

Special Attack: Claw  
  
-Let's robattle- he only said.  
  
Will Meda-Beetle defeat this new Medabot? Why Seaslug gave Meda-Beetle's Medal? Why Henry and Arcbeetle had another names in the past? What happened to them? Did Dr. Aki payed the pudding? You'll read the answers if I update this fic. 


	2. A Dr. Aki's apprentice

Chapter Two: A Dr Aki's apprentice

I DON' T own Medabots, of course -_-;;;;. R/R, please.

HFH writes: Thanks for the reviews!!! Hikaru's the japanese version of Henry's name, but I made him a last name (sorry, I didn't tell you) because I didn't know it. Thanks miss neko princess because she told me Hikaru's REAL last name: Agata. 

And now, with the story!!!!!!!

-At least tell me your name- Hikaru REALLY hates arrogant people.

-My name is Warren and this's Dragonite; get ready, you're gonna lose.

-Yeah, sure.

-THEN, IT IS AGREED! THIS IS A OFFICIAL SUBMISSION ROBATTLE BETWEEN HIKARU'S MEDA-BEETLE AND... sorry, who are you?- Mr. Referee just had come; dressed with his usual clothes (for once he didn't wear a costume...)

-My name's Warren and this's Dragonite- he repeat, getting angry.

-... AND WARREN'S DRAGONITE! MEDAFIGHTERS READY? SO, MEDABOTS... ROBATTLE!!!!!!!!

-Attack, Dragonite!!!!!!!- the Medabot ran towards the KBT 'bot, trying to hit him with his claws.

-Right!!!!!!!- Hiraku ordered. Meda-Beetle jumped to that side and then...

-MISSILE LAUNCHED!!

... Crash!... a Medal on the floor.

-FUNCTION CEASED. WITH A RECORD TIME THE WINNER IS MEDA-BEETLE! CONGRATULATIONS!!!

- This was a Robattle???. You should be ashamed of it. I better go home, see ya losersssss- Warren ran away (Is he the male version of Samantha?)

-Weird, very weird.

A familiar man was looking the scene. -Hey kid, you had an excellent Robattle. I'm Shigeru Aki, (I invented his name) **the inventor of Medabots**. Do you want to be my apprentice?

- If you're the real Dr. Aki (because I can't belive that you are) I'll visit the Medabot Corporation and learn all about Medabots, no?.  
- I'm Dr. Aki...- he showed Hikaru a Identification Card with a huge "HI!, I'M DR. S. AKI". "His Medabot is too much powerful, does he has a Rare Medal?... and this boy... I feel something strange... That's why I wanna train them" Aki thought.-... and I'll teach you everything about this IF you pay me... with pudding!!!!!!!  
- Okey- Hikaru sweatdropped.

At school again, but in the next day

- YOU!!! You're a Dr. Aki's student???

-Sssshhh, we're in class Kirara- whispered Hikaru- Do you know who's he?: the guy that was eating pudding like a pig.

-HE?? That boldie???. Hikaru, he's a dangerous person, a mad... a pudding maniac

-Calm down...

-Good Morning my dear students- Miss Mimosa entered in the classroom.

-Hello Ms. Mimosa...

-We have a new classmate, Warren, please-. The red hair kid appeared.

-Hi, my name's Warren... "He always says that" Hikaru thought... Yoriuki. I'm 10 years old and I came from Kyoto.

-Oh, it's you, the guy who lost a Robattle in five seconds- "And later he called me "loser"... what a stupid"

-Hum, you are...

-Hikaru Mamiya, the **winner**- He emphasized the last word (Hey, he hates Warren!!!)

-You won a match in that time!!!!. So, I MUST defeat you. At 5:30, in the park, today- Kirara said.

-Well, if Kira wanna lose...

-My Kira will kick your Meda-Beetle's butt... and you know it.

Will Kirara win the Robattle? Does Meda-Beetle have a Rare Medal? Why Seaslug gave Hikaru his Medal? Why the actual Henry is the Phantom Renegade? I'll tell you later

The next chapter will be: "Hikaru's last Robattle"


	3. Hikaru's last Robattle

Chapter Three: Hikaru's last Robattle

I DON'T own Medabots.

HFH writes: Thank you VERY much for the reviews (Now I accept anonymous reviews!!!, I forgot authorize it before -_-;;;).

Now, I'll tell you something

Dark Lady: you were confused because my English is CATASTROPHIC!!!!!!!

WildWood: I didn't see the World Tournament in TV (snif)... and Hikaru changed his name because something horrible happened (you'll read it in two chapters, aproximately). I'll control my spelling, thanks for the information =)

Well, let's continue...

Henry: Wait a minute!!! Hey, HFH Why you always write "pudding"? 

Dr. Aki: Because it's very important in this story

Henry: I thought that MY LIFE was important here.

Me: I always write that because Dr Aki ALWAYS says that

Dr. Aki: You pudding are pudding wrong pudding!!!!!!!

Me: See?

Henry: Oh God -_-;;;; you are a crazy girl

Me: Thanks... And now.... Hikaru's Last Robattle!!!!

The park 5:32 P.M

Kirara was there, dressed with an orange T-shirt, blue jeans and trainers. Her Medabot, Kira, had yellow chest and head, two laser cannons in her arms and air medaparts in her legs. Her eyes were red.

Vital Stats

Name: Kira

Type: Bee

Medafighter: Kirara

Special Attack: Laser Cannon

Vital Stats

Name: Meda-Beetle

Type: Hercules Bettle (KBT)

Medafighter: Hikaru

Special Attack: Seeker Missiles

-Good luck, Kirara- someone said

-Warren!!! What are you doing here????- the kids told him.

-I came to wish you luck, silly girl

-Oh, thanks- the blonde blushed.

-THEN IT IS AGREED!!- Mr. Referee appeared of nowhere dressed with a Pikachu costume (!!!)- THIS'S AN OFFICIAL SUBMISSION ROBATTLE BETWEEN KIRA AND MEDA-BEETLE! MEDAFIGHTERS READY?

-Nice costume- that was Hikaru

-He is a freak- that was Kirara

-MEDABOTS... ROBATTLE!!!!!!!

-Go, Meda-Beetle, go!!!!- The KBT Medabot started to run and attacked Kira's arms with his Laser Cannons

-Get away of him!!!- Warren shouted

-Shut up Warren, she is MY Medabot!!!!

-Warning: Left arm 89% damaged- Kirara's Medawacht informed

Kira flew to another place and shooted at the KBT legs.

-Warning: Right leg 100% damaged. Function ceased- Henry's Medabot stayed quiet

-Oh, great... let's give her a pair of missiles, dude.

-All right. Hey queen bee, here you have some honey!!!! SEEKER MISSILE

Kira could destoy a missile; but the another one hit her and she fell down.

-I..I give up-

-SO THE WINNER IS HIKARU!!!!!!!!

-You are a good Medafighter, congratulations- the girl smiled.

-And you are a good loser, congratulations too- Hikaru chuckled 

-WHAT?- she hit the 8 years old kid's head- HOW YOU DARE...

Meda-Beetle looked at them. "He is my Medafighter and my best friend, too. Seaslug was different"

Why this was Hikaru's last Robattle? Who is Meta-Evil? And Rokusho? If you wanna know this, read the next chapter: "Meda-Beetle's Memories"

Bye!!!!!!


	4. Meda-Beetle's Memories

Chapter Four: Meda-Beetle's memories.

I DON'T own Medabot. Do you?

HFH writes: Thanks for the reviews!!!!!! Here you have more!!!!!!! And review after reading, please (I wanna know what do you think)

PS: If this chapter reminds you "Cyandog bites back"... It isn't my fault ;)

Let's start with Meda-Beetle's Memories!!!!!!!!!

"In 1246; a teenager brought my Medal. His name was Seymore Slugbuttons and he was the leader of the Rubber Robo Gang (Seaslug, Gillgirl and Squidguts -Shrimplips wasn't born yet-). We fought against kids and later we stole their Medals... but I NEVER won a Robattle..."

-Come on Grislug!!!! You can win now.

Vital Stats

Name: Grislug

Type: Shark

Medafighter: Seymore Slugbuttons a.k.a Seaslug

Special Attack: Blue Torpedo

-Please, Birdie, help me- the 5 years old girl asked

Vital Stats

Name: Birdie

Type: Canary

Medafighter: Linna

Special Attack: Tornado Attack

The SHK Medabot tried to hit his enemy and failed... again. 

-Grislug... WHAT IN THE **** ARE YOU DOING????? AT LEAST WIN THIS MATCH, SHE IS ONLY A LITTLE GIRL.

-I'm sorry, Seymore.

-HOW MANY TIMES I MUST TELL YOU THAT MY NAME IS SEASLUG?. S-E-A-S...

-Tornado Attack!!!!!

Grislug lost another Robattle. 

The next day, a lot of people was watching an unbelievable Robattle: Seaslug vs. a 4 years old boy!!!!!

-FUNCTION CEASED! The winner is (I can't believe this...) Fido!!!

-This stupid Medabot can't defeat a baby, Seaslug. Let's expel him of our gang- Gillgirl said.

-You are right. Grislug, get out!!!!!- he trew the Medal, which fell on Hikaru's feet.

-Hey! This is a KBT Medal, not a SHK one

-It's yours, Grislug isn't a member of the Rubber Robo Gang anymore... It is defective.

-Well. Now I must buy a Medabot …^^;;;

"Hikaru brought my actual body and put my Medal inside the panel..."

-What am I doing here??? Who are you??? 

-I am Hikaru Mamiya, your new Medafighter. Nice to meet you.

-Where is Seymore?

-He... hum... he went home, of course.

-Without me??!!!! Oh, well...

-I'm sorry Meda-Beetle

-What did you say?

-Meda-Beetle is your new name. Do you like it?

-Mmmm.... yeah, Meda-Beetle is fine.

-Let's go with Mum, It's dinner time!!!!

"Now, we are friends... and my new parents are great. I'm very happy here, and nothing will change it"

Where are Ikki and co.? Who is Space Medafighter X? Will Henry win the World Championship? And where's the pudding?????? I'll tell you later... if I want to ;)

Next Chapter: The N° #1 Medafighter of Japan. The Tragedy 


	5. The N° One Medafighter of Japan. The tra...

Chapter Five: The N° #1 Medafighter of Japan. The tragedy

I DON'T own Medabots. Okey?

HFH writes: Thaks for the reviews. Now our dear Henry will suffer something bad... R/R please.

Riverview High School

This was another normal day for Hikaru: Maths, Geography, History, Boring Things and, the worst... GYM!!!!!!!

- RUN, RUN, RUN!!!. I WANNA SEE YOU RUNNING AND SWEATING!!!!!!. KIRARA!! MY GRANDMOTHER RUNS FASTER THAN YOU. WARREN!! I AM TELLING YOU "RUN" NOT "WALK"!!!!! HIKARU!!! GET UP, LAZY KID!!!!!! YAKUMO!!!! TADAO!!!!!! YURI!!!!! RUN, RUN *cough cough, ajem* RRUUUUUUNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!- Coach Mountain was (weird; isn't it?) shouting in the middle of the yard while only Kirara and Warren were runnig. The other kids were in the dust, Hikaru included.

"This monster is... going to kill me" the future Phantom Renegade thought "Kirara is still running. Whoa, she's very resistant, and beautiful too. Hey! WHAT AM I THINKING???. She is my best friend but..."

-Come on, lazy "Cockroach"- the blonde smiled

"...but she is so unbearable" -_-;;; 

Hikaru's home

-Hi Dad! Hi Mum! Hi Dr. Aki! Hi Meda-Beetle!. How are you?

-Hello, son- Tetsuo Mamiya was 34 years old; with brown hair and blue eyes. He worked in a library and didn't have a Medabot, just like his wife: Kisaki Mamiya (I made their names).

-I have a surprise for you- Tetsuo gave him a gift-. This is for the Ranked Number One Medafighter of Japan.

Hikaru opened it. -Wow, it's a pair of legs! Thanks Dad. Hey Meda-Beetle, look at this!.

-Wa... wait a minute. What did you say? o.O

-I told you this- showing a newspaper- We are proud of you, my son

The boy blinked, puzzled. He was the Medafighter Number One (preliminaries results)!!!!!. -No, I can't belive it.

-But it is true, conglatulations.

-This is the result of my training... I think that I deserve another piece of cake, Mrs. Mamiya. It's more delicious than the pudding.

-Of course Dr. Aki, here you have- the woman laughed.

Three hours later

Mr. Mamiya was driving the car while Kisaki and her son were singing

__

I you feel sad, please don't cry

If you feel alone, please don't worry

Because I will be always with you

Crash!... suddenly, everything turned black for Hikaru, he was almost inconcious. His parents were shouting, but he couldn't see them.

A Meda-Beetle's scream was the last thing that he heard.

What happened?????? I'll tell you later.

Henry: Why??? I wanna know it NOW!!!!

Me: I WON'T tell you before the Next Chapter: A bad news

Henry: Cruel...

Me: Oh, calm down "grumpy clerk"

Henry: Cruel...

Me: -_-;;;. Don't worry, I'll update this on Sunday.

See ya, and remember: More Medabots. More Pudding

Dr. Aki: Yeah!!!


	6. A bad news

Chapter Six: A bad news (a.k.a. A laaaarrrggeee chap.)

I DON'T own Medabots (snif...)

HFH writes: Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Now, Iet's answer:

Frost Fire: This stuff isn't true... I make it all!!!! And please, write about Henry!!!!!!!!!!! I wanna read something about Henry!!!!!!!!!!!! I love Henry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ajem, ajem... thanks XD

Kiraka: Mad...

Me: What??

Dark Lady: Sorry, this chap. is very short, but the another ones will be more long... don't worry!!!!!!

The California Girl: Awww, thank you!!!! (smiles)

Here you have the answer.... R/R, please.

Tokio Hospital 9:30 a.m

Shigeru Aki looked at Hikaru again, who was sound asleep with an innocent smile in his lips. "This is terrible..." he and Meda-Beetle didn't sleep in all the night. The KBT Medabot brought coffee and some biscuits, he didn't say anything.

-Hey Meda-Beetle, could you bring the newspaper?

He nodded and went out. The man drank and ate, watching at his apprentice.

"... really terrible"

***************************************************************

-Where is Hikaru?- Kirara asked- Is he fine? Please Meda-Beetle, tell me!!!!

-Hikaru's there, sleeping- The 'bot pointed at the room's door-. He hurted his head a little.

-Thanks, God. What about your parents?- the girl sounded relaxed.

-They... they died

This was a very short chapter... Wasn't it?

Hikaru's parents are dead... what is he going to do? I don't know.

Next Chapter: Sad days 


	7. Sad days

Chapter Seven: Sad days

I DON'T own Medabots... and unfortunately I don't own Henry :(

HFH writes: Hi! It's me again. Thanks for the reviews!!!!! Thank you very much!!!!! First, let's answer:

Van the Key of Lain: Yeah, dude, WE NEED MORE HENRY FICS!!!!!!!! PLEASE WRITE YOUR FIC!!!!!!!!!! A HENRY'S SON WILL BE VERY COOL (Here Henry will have a son too, but you'll read it later). I will continue this, thank you and... HENRY/HIKARU AGATA FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!! Please, send me your fan-art =)

Dark Lady: Next chap. will be a little sad too, but don't worry: the pudding will appear!!!!! And now I'll asnwer the reviews... Here you have more!!!!!!!

Dr. Aki: I love this fic.

Me: I don't know why -_-;;;

Ikki: Hey! Why I didn't appear yet???

Me: Because now you are 2 years old. Is this a good reason?

Ikki: NO!!!!!!

Me: Well, here we go:

Tokio Hospital 10:30 a.m.

When Hikaru woke up, he saw his Medabot, Dr. Aki, Kirara and Kira. The girl had a letter signed by all his classmates, (Warren included) Mrs. Mimosa, Coach Mountain, the Principal and Samurai.

-He..Hello. What succeed me?

-Your car crashed; I don't know why- The man informed

-And my parents? How are they?

-We're all sorry Hikaru, Mr. and Mrs. Mamiya died.

Same place, 10:23 p.m.

The dark hair kid was alone in the bed, still crying. Why had they go?... Why?

-Mum... Dad... I miss you...- Hikaru fell asleep.

Four days later. Hikaru's home

-I can be your guardian, if you wanna- Dr. Aki said

The kid nodded

-What are you going to do, now? Will you train with me again? or you wanna left the World Championship?. You choose.

-No, I will train hard and win the Tournament. My parents (his voice broke) were proud of me. I can't disappoint them, so I shall do my best.

-We'll do our best, I won´t leave you alone. Never- Meda-Beetle sentenced.

-Thanks, my friend

__

"If you feel sad, please don't cry

If you feel alone, please don't worry

Because I will be always with you" The boy reminded Kisaki's last words... and smiled.

Who is Giganko? Why Hikaru and Meda-Beetle changed their names? Why I always write this kind of questions? Dude, review and read the answers when I update "Henry's Life"

Next Chapter: Rubber-Attack. The Phantom Medafighter

See ya!!!! 


	8. Rubber-Attack. The Phantom Medafighter

Chapter Eight: Rubber-Attack. The Phantom Medafighter

I only wanna tell you that I DON'T own Medabots.

HFH writes: Thanks for the review, let's aswer

Jaded Soul: Dude, Henry's parents are dead but... who cares? ;)

Henry: WHAT??

And, if you say that Henry is yours, he is yours... sniff 

Hey! Dude, review please!!!!! Here you have another chap. Enjoy!!!!!

Dr. Aki, Hikaru and his Medabot were walking towards the 24 Hop Mart when a Rubber Robo stopped them.

-Shigeru Aki, you'll come with me

-Why? I don't sign autographes

-Very funny. You gonna work for the Rubber Robo Gang and our boss, Dr. Meta-Evil, will conquer the world using the Rare Medal's power.

-Never!!! I'll never accept that... well... maybe if you give me a pudding I...

-Please, Doctor, this is serious- Hikaru asked

-As you say. TRANSPORT MEDABOT- A huge tank which has a black cannon appeared in the floor.

Vital Stats

Name: Shredder

Type: Tank

Medafighter: Rubber Robo Gang

Special Attack: Destroyer Bomb

-I'll fight against you- Meda-Beetle challenged him

-It's too much dangerous. Are you crazy???

-No, we are desesperate- the kid answered

-THEN IT IS AGRRED!!!! IT'S A SUBMISSION ROBATTLE BETWEEN THE RUBBER GUY AND HIKARU. MEDAFIGHTERS READY? SO, MEDABOTS.... ROBATTLE!!!- Mr. Referee yelled

-Dude, shoot at his legs Medaparts!!!!

-LASER CANNON

-Warning: Legs 35 % damaged- the Medawatch reported

Shredder fired a missile but the KBT evaded it.

-Good work, my friend.

-Use your Special Attack. A little boy won't defeat us

-DESTROYER BOMB!!!- He hit Hikaru's Medabot

-Meda-Beetle!!!!

-Warning: Right arm 100 % damaged. Function ceased

Left arm 100 % damaged. Function ceased

Legs 100 % damaged. Function ceased

Head 89 % damaged. INMINENT COLLAPSE!!!!

-Hi.... Hikaru- the Medabot was almoust inconscious

-And now, kill the boy. We only need Dr. Aki- the Rubber Robo smiled.

-Oh my God, he's really going to kill me- the boy said, completely scared

-Get away of my Medafighter!!!!!- a yellow light shone in Meda-Beetle's body and he got up- MEDAFORCE!!!!

The powerful attack destroyed Shredder.

-FUNCTION CEASED!!!! THE WINNER IS HIKARU!!!

-I... I can't believe this. What happened, Dr. Aki?

-Your Medabot has a Rare Medal- the man sentenced.

-Dr. Meta-Evil will punish me... Who are you?

-If your crazy boss asks you, tell him that the Phantom Medafighter won this Robattle- Hikaru said

-The Phantom who?- said the Rubber Robo

-The Phantom who?- said Dr. Aki

-Aw, forget it -_-;;;

-Too much... power... I'll take... a nap- the KBT fainted

What is a Rare Medal? Who is Koji? Where is Kirara? Why Dr. Aki loves the pudding?

Kirara: I can answer: because he is a pudding maniac.

Henry: You are right ^_^

Me: Yep. Don't miss the Next Chapter: Henry and Arcbeetle

Bye!!!!!


	9. Henry and Arcbeetle

Chapter Nine: Henry and Arcbeetle.

I DON'T own Medabots... did you understand?

HFH writes: Here you'll know why Hikaru and his 'bot changed their names... Review, please.

I forgot tell you before, but thanks to Jaded Soul I know Dr. Aki's REAL name: EUGENE (eeekkkk!!!! Horrible!!!!) and Dr. Meta-Evil's is Armond... 

Henry: Dude! What kind of name is it?

Dr. Aki: It's my mother's fault!!! She had a dog called Eugene before I was born... but the stupid dog died and he put me my real name

Henry: ... so, it's the dog's fault -_-;;;

And now...

Dark Lady: Thanks for the review, here you have more!!!!!!!!

Medabots Corporation. Three hours later.

-Meda-Beetle is being repaired, and now, explain me that "Phantom I don't know what" thing.

-It's easy, we'll protect you and the Rare Medals.

-But... why?

-Think this: If a Rare Medal falls in Dr. Meta-Evil's hands we´ll be in a BIG trouble. If two Rare Medals fall in his hands we'll be in an ENORMOUS trouble. So, Phantom Medafighter's functions are: first, win the World Tournament and second, protect these Medals

-But, Hikaru, you must go to the school

-I'll leave the school...

-WHAT??!! Now I'm sure: you are crazy

-Please, Dr. Aki, since my parents... well, you know... I feel that I'm not Hikaru anymore...

-What are you talking about?- the KBT Medabot entered.

-Please, Meda-Beetle, talk with him. I'll go for a pudding- Shigeru left the room.

-And... come on! Tell me what is the problem, bro.

-Well, I wanna protect the Medals and leave the school but Dr. Aki almost killed me when he knew it. I feel myself like another person... please, don't see me like that

-No, I understand. Why don't you change your name? I read a comi... ejem... book 'bout a superhero who changed his name when something similar happened.

-Do you read comic-books?! O.o;;;;

-Er... actually.... yeah.

-Who's the superhero?

-CockroachMan

-Ugh, I preffer Superman

-I get it!!!!

-What?

-My new name: Arcbeetle

-Hey, it's pretty cool!!. I am ... Hanagata?

-Stinks

-...Hyoga?

-No way!!!

-...Kero?

-If this is your new name, I'll never be your Medabot again.

-...Henry?

-Great!!!

Dr. Aki came with two puddings. -So, Hikaru, what did you decide?

-I am Henry, a.k.a. the Phantom Medafighter and he is Arcbeetle. We'll take care of the Rare Medals if you tell me what are they.

-Hik... Henry, this is a very important decision. Are you sure?

-We are- said the Medabot.

Where is Seaslug? And Warren? Who is Chidori Tenryo? Read the Next Chapter: Henry left school 

....and find out!!!!


	10. Henry left school

Chapter Ten: Henry left school

I DON'T own Medabot (snif)

HFH writes: Thanks for the reviews!!! Let's go

Dragonite: Thank you!!!!. The the last chapters were strange because Henry's life is weird...

Henry: Hey!!!! You are the weird writer

Me: Shut up or I'll kill you

Henry: You can't

Me: I can write a yaoi fic between you and Dr. Eugene Aki, and I'll do it if you don't shut up

Henry:...(terrified voice) all right....

Alphy: You love this??? Aww... thank you !!!!!^_^

The California Girl: You love this too??? Thank you very much!!!!! You told me in your last review something about Dr. Aki getting a cavity. I was thinking...

Koji: Hey look everyone!!!! She can think

Me: I'll punish you in another chapter }:o

I was thinking and... that's a GREAT idea!!!! 

All right... Here's the chap.

Medabot Corporation

-So, the common Medals are duplicates and the Rare ones are original pieces of ancient tecnology- the kid said

-Yes, they are more powerful than the commons

-And they can use the Medaforce- Arcbeetle added

-Meta-Evil knows this, that's why he wants them...- Shigeru concluded

-He wanna conquer the world- Henry remembered the Rubber Robo's words

-You must use a suit, don't you?

-I didn't think it, Dr. Aki.

-Here you have... the Phantom Costume!!!! Black shoes, pants and jersey. Ah! Two black capes, too: one for you and the another for Arcbeetle.

-Wow! Thanks, doc. Wait a minute

Five minutes later

-How am I?- the kid was wearing his new suite

-Cool but, I think that something's missing- the Medabot said

-Maybe this can help- Henry put a mask (the same that he wears in the series as the Phantom Renegade)

-Where did you buy it?- Dr. Aki asked

-In a costume house... I don't like it very much.... it has a mad smile.

-Yeah, instead the Phantom Medafighter you look as the Phantom Maniac... but you are fine

-Shut up "Grislug"

-Don't call me like that...

Next day. Riverview High School

*************************************************

Inside Kirara's mind

"I was ready for bed when the phone rang.

-Hello- my mum answered- Kirara it's for you!!!!

-Now??!!... well... Hello?

-Kirara...- Meda-Beetle's voice sounded agitated- we had an accident... this afternoon

- What?? But how... how are you?

-Hikaru's inconscious, my parents're serious and I'm fine. We are in the Tokio Hospital

-I'll be there

-No, please. Just tell Mrs. Mimosa that Hikaru won't go to school tomorrow.

-Don't worry"

"Next day I warned the teacher of Hikaru's accident, made sign a letter to my classmates, the teachers, the Principal and Samurai; and later I went at the Hospital. There was Meda-Beetle, who told me that their parents were dead!!!!!!. I almost fainted, poor guy.

Dr. Aki was in the room, looking at my friend with a worried expression in his face. When the boy got up...

-And my parents? How are they?

-We're all sorry Hikaru, Mr. and Mrs. Mamiya died

... I saw him crying and hugged my friend with tears in my eyes"

"Now, we're in class and I'm very worried, because I know that he won't be the same anymore..."

***************************************

Someone knocked the door... it was Henry

-Hiraku you are back!!!!!- everybody said

- And I have good news: I'll move

-WHAT?????

-No, you can't- Kirara answered

-I'll live...in Kyoto... with my... ajem... uncle... ajem... Ika- Henry lied- So I came to say good bye

-You leave us NOW????

-Yeah

-So, Bye- the blonde kissed him in his cheek

"Hikaru, I envy you" Warren thought

-Ki... Ki... Ki... Ki (Henry sounds like Metabee ^_^)... Kirara o.O

-Good luck, "lazy Cockroach"

-Thanks... bye. I'll always remember you.

-Wait- the red hair kid said- good luck, "winner"

Why Henry is a clerk? Who will be the Ranked Number Two Medafighter of Japan? Dude, I don't know.

Next Chapter: Kirara's victory


	11. Kirara's victory

Chapter Eleven: Kirara's victory

I DON'T own Medabots :(

HFH writes: Thank you very much for the reviews!!!!!

Gatora: I didn't know Hikaru's last name so I made him a new one... and a past

Henry: So... you killed my parents o.O;;;

Me: Oopss =)

I read your story, and it's very good, I'll review it later. See ya!!!

Let's go!!!!!!

The Phantom Medafighter and Arcbeetle were walking, looking for a new opponent. Suddenly, they heard a scream

-KIRA, DESTROY HIS LEGS!!!!

-It's Kirara- they said in unison

The girl was fighting against Gillgirl, while Squidguts and Seaslug were watching. Mr. Referee was there too, dressed with a Batman costume.

Vital Stats

Name: Adagama (Appears in Episode N° 9)

Type: Racoon

Medafighter: Gillgirl 

Special Attack: Hand to Hand Combat

The BEE Type shoot him with her Lasers

-Warning: Legs 50% damaged- the teenager's Medawatch informed

-Adagama, do something!!!!

-Don't worry, Kirara. I'll help you- Henry said

-I don't need your help, costumed clown

Kira hit the Racoon Type Medabot, who fell down

-FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS KIRARA!!!

-He he... I won!!!- the blonde smiled

-Seaslug, Squidguts and I will take revenge

-Sea's Dumb? Squid Butts? What kind of names are these??? And who are you?- pointing at the boy

-Me? Oh... I'm the Phantom Medafighter and he is my Medabot, Arcbeetle

-Hikaru... it's you? Why are you dressed like that?? o.O;;;

-NO!!!!!! Didn't you listen to me? I'm the Phantom Medafighter!!!!!!- Henry and his Medabot ran away

-He is weird...- Kida told her Medafighter

-Yeah

Do you think that Dr. Aki teached Henry the "Shadow Sword"?... Not in this fic. Next Chapter: Henry's Master

Does Erika love Ikki? Where is Dr. Aki? And Neutranurse? AND THE PUDDING??? I'll tell you later.


	12. Henry's Master

Chapter Twelve: Henry's Master

I DON'T own Medabots, unfortunately...

HFH writes: Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!

Alphy: Thank you very much!!! And Please continue your fic, I LOVE IT!!!!!!!

Dragonite: I'll read "The darkest times". Thank you very much for your reviews!!!

Lonewolf: You are completely RIGHT, I need improve my grammar and descriptions... but my English is TERRIBLE!!!!! Sniff, sniff... ajem. Thanks!!!

Chapters Two and Three had to be replaced because I corrected some mistakes ^^;;;;

Henry: How many?

Me: 100, aproximately ^_^

Henry:.... -_-;;;;

Well, let's start!!!!!!

Did you know who teached Henry the "Shadow Sword"? Now you'll find out... 

-Arcbeetle, down!!!- the Medabot ducked 

-SEEKER MISSILE!!!!!

-Warning: Legs 100 % damaged. Function ceased- Dragonite stayed quiet

-So, do you wanna another one?- Arcbeetle chuckled

-Two yellow bugs defeated me... I am so ashamed.

-THE WINNER IS THE PHANTOM MEDAFIGHTER!!!!!!!

-Hey Phantom, can I Robattle with you?- a younger chick guy said. He wore the same clothes and hat that the series

-Of course- Henry grinned. "He's only an old man. The victory's mine"

The Medabot was a yellow chick which has six bazookas in his wings

Vital Stats

Name: Chickbot

Type: Chick

Medafighter: Isidoro Watsuki (I made his name)

Special Attack: Multiple Missiles

...Interruption....

(The chick guy (looking at me with an angy face): My new name is ISIDORO??????

Me: Do you like it? ^_^

The chick guy: Of course NOT!!! It's HORRENDOUS!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Well, I can change it. Now you are called "EUGENE" }:)

The chick guy: Eugene??? _ Errrr... No, thanks... I preffer Isidoro 

Dr. Aki: Hey!!!!!)

-MEDABOTS... ROBATTLE!!!!!!- Mr. Referee yelled

-Dude, use your Lasers

-LASER CANNON

Chickbot eluded the attack. -Co co co!!!!- he said

-First lesson: don't understimate your opponents- Isidoro told the masked boy

-Let's cook a roast chick!!!!

-All right... SEEKER MISSILE!!!!

The Chick type Medabot jumped back and the Missiles hit the ground

-Co co co, the poor beetle can't hit me!!!

-Second lesson: don't use your Special Attack if your opponent is a bird

-But a chick isn't a bird. It can't fly!!!!- Henry was exasperated

-Nevermind- Isidoro sweatdropped

-I'm tired of this... LASER CANNON

Arcbeetle failed again

-CO CO CO CO CO CO... SUCKER!!!!

-OH DUDE, KILL THAT DAMN CHICK!!!!! HE DRIVES ME CRAZY WITH HIS "CO CO CO"!!!!!!!!!!! XO (Is Henry a Britney Spears fan?)

-What a loser, he can't defeat a chick!!!! HE HE HE HE XD

-Shut up, Warren!!!!

-Chickbot, now. He is distracted

-MULTIPLE MISSILES!!!

Six missiles hit the KBT and...

-FUNCTION CEASED. THE WINNER IS ISIDORO!!!!

-Arcbeetle, are you fine?

-KI KI KI KI KI... no... ouch... KI KI

-Young boy, I think that you need some training

-But... I lost. I am the N° #1 Medafighter... why?

-You!!!! I FOUGHT AGAINST THE NUMBER ONE MEDAFIGHTER AND I WON!!!! O.o- Isidoro started to dance

-Would you like be my Master? I must improve my tactics

-Mmmm...

-Please...

-Mmm...

-Please...

-All right

Do you like the chicks guy's new name? Will Henry defeat Dr. Meta-Evil? What will happen in the World Tournament? I don't know... because this fic ends now ;)

Henry: WHAT!!! O.o I'll kill you

Me: It's only a joke... calm down -_-;;;

Kirara: A very stupid one

Me: Shut up or I'll write a wedding between you and the Coach Mountain

Kirara (scared voice): You won't be so evil... will you?

Me: Guess }:). Next Chapter: A very chick day

Bye!!!!!!!!


	13. A very chick day

Chapter Thirteen: A very chick day

I DON'T own Medabots, I ONLY own Warren, Dragonite and Kira (Kirara appears in the first manga, but a made her a new personality... and a brother. But you'll read it later) 

HFH says: 

Van the Key of Lain: Thanks for your mail!!!!!!!!!! I sent you one, sorry for the delay!!!!!

Dragonite: I read your story... and it's REALLY GOOD!!!!!! Please continue

HFH writes: If "chick" appears a lot of times in this chap, it's intentionallity.

No chicks were hurt in this chapter...

Please, review and tell me what do you think about the chick guy training Henry

Let's go!!!!!!!

The park

-Are you ready?- Isidoro asked

-Yeah- said the Phantom Medafighter and Arcbeetle

-Well. First "Concentration" you must be so concentrated as a chick when is looking for food. Now, close your eyes... YOU AREN'T DOING IT!!!!

-Sorry- Henry closed his eyes. "Why did I ask him be my master? I'm a moron..."

-Chickbot

-Yeah. Co co co- the Medabot started to disturb them

-Let me alone!!!! Stupid chick- the KBT hit him

-Concentration, Arcbeetle!!!! I said "Concentration"!!!!!!. Second Lesson: "Fly". You must fly as a chick. JUMP!!!!!

-But... the... chicks... can't... fly....!!!!!- the kid said, jumping.

-This... is... ridiculous...at... least... Dragonite... isn't... seeing... my.... training...

-CO CO CO CO... look at the yellow kangaroo!!!!! XD

-When... I... finish...I... will... kick... your...butt...

-STOP COMPLAINING!!!!!!- Isidoro yelled

-Third "Agility." You must be so agile as a chick, it moves very fast.

-I can't believe it- Arcbeetle sweatdropped

-Chickbot... NOW!!!

-MULTIPLE MISSILES!!! MULTIPLE MISSILES!!! MULTIPLE MISSILES!!!!!

-RUN FOR YOUR LIFE... THAT CHICK IS MAD!!!!!- Henry started to run and jump, but a missile hit him

-CO CO CO... ROAST PHANTOM!!!!!

-You can't attack me with that- the KBT eluded all the shoots

-Good work, Arcbeetle. Phantom Medafighter... you must CONCENTRATE and ELUDE THE ATTACK not scream like a maniac

-*Cough*... sorry again, Master

-Fourth Lesson: "Balance". Raise your leg.

Medabot and Medafighter did it, and kept the balance

-Co co co... For once you did something right!!!!! You raised your leg and didn't fall!!!! XD... wait, I'll give you the Nobel Prize. 

-If you continue joking, I'll eat you- Arcbeetle was angry

-Co co co... right... oops

-Well, let's start again. The training won't finish until that you approve the four Lessons.

-This will be a long day- the kid commented

That night. Dr. Aki's mansion (because Henry lives with Shigeru, now)

-Hello Arcbeetle, Phantom. The dinner is ready!!!!!!

-Great!!!! What is it?

-Pudding... and roast chicken

-Chicken????? -Henry's face and mask turned green.- NOOOO!!!! I DON'T WANNA HEAR "CHICKEN" OR "CHICK" AGAIN!!!!!. I HATE IT!!!!!! PLEASE, DON'T MENTION THOSE WORDS ANYMORE... AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! 

Why Isidoro teached his techniques? Who is Hushi? Why Chickbot is so stupid?

Chickbot: HEYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Read the answers in the Next Chapter: Me and my Chicken Sword

Henry: Chicken???? NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Me: -_-;;;;; Bye!!!!!


	14. Me and my Chicken Sword

Chapter Fourteen: Me and my Chicken Sword

I DON'T own Medabots... Did you know?

HFH writes: If this title sounds familiar... it isn't my fault. R/R, please

Dragonite: Thanks for your review!!!!! You updated your story... so, I won't use MY "Pokémon" Dragonite against you ;)

Henry: -_-;;;;; What are you talking about???? Dragonite is Warren's MEDABOT not a POKÉMON!!!!!!

Me: So what?????

Henry: ¬_¬;;;; We are in a Medabots fic, HFH

Me: I don't think so... look: Ikki is Ash, Mr. Referee is Ditto, Metabee is Pikachu, Arcbeetle is Charmilion, Dr. Aki is Oak

Henry: And who am I?

Me: Weezing =D

Henry: Dear readers, please forgive her... she is so...

Me: Remember this words: fic/yaoi/Eugene & YOU

Henry: Ajem, ajem... she is so... cheerful

Me: Yeah, sure. Let's start!!!!!!!!

One week later.

Isidoro, the Phantom Medafighter and the Medabots were in the park.

-Let's see if you are ready. First Lesson: "Concentration"

Henry and Arcbeetle closed their eyes and Chickbot started to disturb them again... but they didn't move

-Co co come on! Hit me!!!!!

-Excellent. "Fly", Phantom!!

Henry jumped preety well and landed in a streetlight

-Approved. Now "Balance". Arcbeetle!!!!

The KBT 'Bot jumped to where his Medafighter was and they did't fall

-The last Lesson: "Agility". Chickbot start!!!

-MULTIPLE MISSILES!!! MULTIPLE MISSILES!!! MULTIPLE MISSILES!!! *cough, cough* MULTIPLE MISSILES!!!

The apprentices dodged the attack

-Great. So, let's Robattle!!!!

-THEN IT'S AGREED!!! THIS IS A RE-MATCH BEETWEEN ISIDORO AND THE PHANTOM MEDAFIGHTER. MEDAFIGHTERS READY? SO, MEDABOTS... ROBATTLE!!!!!- Mr. Referee yelled, wearing a chicken costume.

-Oh God. I see chickens everywere... maybe I'm mad- the kid commented

-Now!!!- the chick guy ordered

-MULTIPLE MISSILES!

-Dude, get closer!!!!

-Yeah, Hik... ejem.... Henr... ejem... Phantom- Arcbeetle ran towards the Chick Type

-Use the Chicken Sword!!!!- Chickbot desappeared before Henry's Medabot could shoot his Lasers... and appeared behind him.

-CO CO CO... MULTIPLE MISSILES!!!

-NOOO... I LOST AGAIN!!!!- the dark hair kid screamed.

-FUNCTION CEASED. THE WINNER IS ISIDORO!!!!

-Hey! You didn't teach me that technique

-Oopss... well... it's MY secret tactic

-Come on! Don't be so selfish Master

-All right... it's an accelerated motion. It's easy to learn but difficult to do.

-I'll train hard

-BUT you must teach this to another Medafighter

-I promise you. Can we change its name?, "The Chicken Sword" isn't very impressive

-If you wanna

-The Shadow Sword!!!!- Henry proposed

-Co co co... I don't like it- Chickbot complained

-Co co co... I didn't ask you- the kid answered

Will the Phantom Medafighter defeat Isidoro? Or will he lose again? Will Arcbeetle participate in the World Championship? Where is Warren? Read it in the Next Chapter of "Henry's Life": Master vs. apprentice.

Bye!!!!!!!!!


	15. Master vs. apprentice

Chapter Fifteen: Master vs. apprentice

Dude, I DON'T own Medabots. 

HFH writes: Here is another chapter of this fic... enjoy!!!!!!!

The park.

The Phantom Medafighter and his Medabot were practising the concentration, closing their eyes.

-Dude, how are you? 

-...

-Henry... Are you all right?

-...

-HENRY!!!! XO

-... Zzzzzz

-Oh my God... -_-;;;

30 minutes later

-...Zzzzz... Ajum... Hello Arcbeetle. What are we doing here?- the kid was sleepy

-Oh, I don't know. Maybe... TRIYING TO LEARN THE SHADOW SWORD TECHNIQUE!!!!!!!!! XO 

-Ooppss... sorry ^^;;;

-Nevermind. Let's continue, we must concentrate and clear our minds. It's difficult, but we can do it if we...

-...Zzzzzz

-Sometimes I miss Seaslug ¬_¬

10 minutes later

-Hey Arcbeetle! How is your training?- Isidoro and his Medabot came

-Guess...-pointing at the Phantom Asleep

-Hum, you need some help. What about another match?

-But we aren't ready yet... and HE IS STILL SLEEPING!!!!!

-Zzzz... ejem... Who yelled?

-THEN IT IS AGREED. THIS IS A OFFICIAL ROBATTLE BETWEEN... you again?

-Co co co... We like defeat jerks

-Whatever. MEDAFIGHTERS READY? MEDABOTS... ROBATTLE!!!!!

-MULTIPLE MISSILES!!!!!!!

Arcbeetle shooted at the missiles and they exploded

-Dude, you can't hit me anymore

-I must concentrate... I must concentrate- the kid was whispering-... but I can't.

-Phantom, please, do something!!!!!!!!- the KBT eluded a punch

-All right. Shoot at his arm!!!!!!!!

-LASER CANNON

-Warning: Left arm 35 % damaged

-MULTIPLE MISSILES!!!!

-Arcbeetle, no!!!

The missiles almost hit the Medabot when... he desappeared!!!!!

-Co co co... where's the bug?

-Just behind you... SEEKER MISSILES!!!!!

Chickbot's Medal fell in the floor

-FUNCTION CEASED. FOR ONCE THE WINNER IS THE PHANTOM MEDAFIGHTER!!!!!!!!

-Yahooo!!!! We won!!!! For once!!!!... I'm so happy. Arcbeetle, you are the best!!!!

-Good work. Now your Medabot can use The Chicken Sword, I'm proud of you.

-Thanks Master. But, why did you teached me **The Shadow Sword**?- the boy enphatized the last words

-Because I don't wanna Robattle anymore. I'll fulfill my golden dream

-Can I know what is it?

-To sell chicks!!!!!!! ^_^

-Errr... ajem... good luck Master- Henry sweatdropped

Where is Dr. Aki? And Meta-Evil? Who is Kirara's brother? You'll read it when I update "Henry's Life"

Next Chapter: Warren's victory. Kirara's trouble


	16. Warren's victory Kirara's trouble

Chapter Sixteen: Warren's victory. Kirara's trouble

I DON'T own Medabot, Henry/Hikaru Agata/Mamiya, Ikki, Karen, the chick guy/Isidoro Watsuki, Metabee, Eugene/Shigeru Aki, Sailor Multi/Brass, Seaslug, Arcbeetle/Grislug/Meda-Beetle, Sumilidon, Rokusho, Ms. Caviar, Coach Mountain, Erika, Rintaro, Samanta, Spike... well you understood, don't you? =)

HFH writes: Hello!!!! Here is another chapter... but now:

Jaded Soul: Thank you very much for you review!!!!!! Yep, Henry won for once... this's a miracle. Hey dude, When did you go to bed?

Henry: Zzzz... Ajumm... at 4:30

Me: Why?

Henry: I watched the Teletubbies Midnight Maraton...

Me: O.o;;; Do you like Teletubbies???

Henry: Yeah... Oh, wait... NO!!!! Of course not!!!!

Arcbeetle: He sees Barney the Dinosaur too...

Henry: No new Medaparts... for a year!!!!!

Arcbeetle: ...and he thinks that the Sesamo charas are great

Henry: No new Medaparts... for a century!!!!!! 

The park. 

Dragonite was face to face with a green Medabot

Vital Stats

Name: Multikolor (appears in "Phantom Renegade Unmasked")

Type: Chameleon

Medafighter: Seamus MacRaker

Special Attack: Camouflage

-So, you wanna lost a Robattle?- the photographer told Warren

-No, I wanna win another Medapart and improve my score

Mr. Referee came -THIS IS AN OFFICIAL SUBMISSION ROBATTLE!!!!!!... THE LOSER MUST GIVE A MEDAPART!!!!!!... YOU WIN WHEN THE ANOTHER MEDABOT STOP WORKING!!!!!!!!... IF YOU LOSE, YOU ARE A MORON!!!!!!!... I WANNA ANOTHER JOB!!!!!... TO BE A REFEREE STINKS!!!!... I HAVE A MISERABLE SALARY!!!!!... I MUST SUSTAIN MY MOTHER!!!!... OR SHE WILL EXPEL ME OF HER HOME!!!!!... PLEASE, GIMME YOUR MEDAL (OOPS, WRONG LINE... I AM NOT THE "GIMME GHOST")... GIMME A DOLLAR!!!!!... OR A YEN!!!!!!...PLEASE BE KIND WITH A POOR REFEREE!!!!!... SNIF... I AM NOT A FAMOUS CHARACTER... BUT I HAVE A LOT OF COSTUMES!!!! WOULD YOU LIKE...

-SHUT UP AND START THE ROBATTLE!!!! XO- Seamus and the kid were angry, very ANGRY

-;.;...All right. MEDABOTS... ROBATTLE!!!

-Multikolor, are you ready?

-Yes Master...- the Medabot desappeared

-Hey! Where's the snake?- Dragonite was confused

-WHAT?- Multikolor reappeared- I AM A CHAMELEON, NOT A SNAKE!!!!! XO WHAT KIND OF MORON...

-Hello, jerk... KISS YOUR 'BOT GOOD BYE!!! 

...Another Interruption....

(Metabee: Hey! THIEF! He stole my lines!!! O.o

Dragonite: So what?

Phantom Renegade: Did someone call me?

Me: You guys could just calm down?? We're in the middle of the chapter!!!!

Dragonite: So what?

Me: Stop saying that.)

The Dragon Type hit his enemy with his claws, and destroyed Multikolor's head

-FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS WARREN!!!!

-Too easy, let's go Dragonite

-Okey

Riverview Junior High School

Kirara was eating a pudding when a girl trod her foot... and the pudding fell to the ground

... Well, you know that this is another Interruption, don't you?...

(Dr. Aki: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! POOR PUDDING!!!! THIS IS A TRAGEDY!!!!

Me: Oh God... -_-;;;;;)

-Ouch!!... Are you blind or what???

-What happened, dumb?

-You trod my foot, silly *****

-HOW YOU DARE TO INSULT ME????? TRANSPORT USAGI!!!!

-All right. TRANSPORT KIRA!!!!!

Two lights shone in the floor and two Medabots appeared. Usagi was similar to Brass, but her eyes were violet and she had pink legs and arms.

And Kira... well you know her, don't you? ^_^

Vital Stats

Name: Usagi

Type: Sailor

Medafighter: Nadira

Special Attack: Shooting

-THEN IT'S AGREED!!! THIS IS AN OFFICIAL ROBATTLE BETWEEN KIRARA AND NADIRA. MEDAFIGHTERS READY?

-You'll lose- said Kirara

-You'll lose- said Nadira

-You'll RUN- said an angry voice

Medabots, Medafighters and Mr. Referee turned back and saw... Coach Mountain

-I said several times that YOU CAN'T ROBATTLE HERE!!!!!. 150 laps for you- he pointed at the girls and their Medabots- and 200 laps for you- he pointed at Mr. Referee

-But... but -said the man

-BUT NOTHING!!!!! YOU'LL RUN!!!! DID YOU UNDERSTAND, SCRAWNY GUY???- Mr. Mountain threatened

Fifteen minutes later

-This is... an official... punishment... Is he... always so... cruel?- Mr. Referee asked the girls. Everybody were runnig

-Yeah...-answered the blonde

-Sometimes... he is... worse- added Usagi

-I am... tired- complained Nadira

-SHUT UP!!! I WANNA SEE YOU RUNNING!!!!!

-But I can't... run... anymore...-Kirara said

-SO I WANNA SEE YOU SWEATING!!!!!!

-But... Medabots... can't sweat...-Kira answered

-SO I WANNA SEE YOU RUNNING OR SWEATING... NOW!!!!!

Why Henry is a store clerk? Why Mr. Mountain is so cruel? Why Mr. Referee's life is so pathetic? Where's Dr. Meta-Evil?

Dr. Meta-Evil: I am here. I went to the bathroom

Me: Thanks for answering but... that's MY job!!!!

Dr. Meta-Evil: Oops... Sorry

Me: ...-_-;;;;

Me: Read the ANOTHER answers in the Next Chapter: The Japan Team.

Bye!!!!


	17. The Japan Team

Chapter Seventeen: The Japan Team

If you don't know that I DON'T own Medabots... you didn't read the another disclaimers

HFH writes: Hum... maybe this chap is a little confusing, BUT I DON'T CARE!!!! HA HA HA HA XD... Errr... sorry =)

Koji (raising his eyebrow): And SHE is the WRITER...

Well, and now....

shinigami's voice: Thanks for your review!!!!! I love Henry too... he's SO CUTE!!!!!

Henry: If you think that... why did you kill my parents?

Me: It's easy

Me: Because I am EVIL!! 

Henry: -_-;;;

Kirara is a manga chara, and she appears in the first video game of Medabots. Thank you!

Alphy: Thank you for the review!!!!! You're right, Henry's so funny =)

Warren (puppy eyes): I am funny too, I'm not?

Me: Mmmm

Me: NO!!

Warren: ;.;

And THANKS FOR DESTROY THE TELETUBBIES!!!! ;D

Henry: NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, don't kill them!!!!!!!

See ya!

Let's start with the chap!!!!!

Kirara's home. Friday 7:30 p.m.

-Kirara! Someone is looking for you!!!- her mother was in the door

-It's Warren?- the blonde went out

-She is Kirara Takenogi, the Second Medafighter of Japan- a reporter said- We are in live, I'll ask you something

-Is this a joke?

-No, it isn't.

-So, that means that... YAHOOOO!!!! I'LL PARTICIPATE IN THE WORLD TOURNAMENT!!!! But... who's the First...

Dr. Shigeru Aki's mansion

Henry was looking the T.V.

Channel 45: A soap opera

-Boring -_-

...Yeah dude, this is another Interruption...

(Metabee: Hey!!! Don't say that, soap operas are COOL!!!!!!

Everybody: O.o WHAT??????

Metabee: Errrrrrr... NOTHING!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!- runs away)

Channel 46: The CockroachMan Show

-Boring -_-

Channel 47: A documentary about chicks

-Chicks??? AHHHHHH!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!! _

Channel 48: Digimon

-Great ^_^

But Digimon was interrumpted and a voice said _-This is a very important news_

-I hope that it will important... You interrumpted my favourite programm!!!!!- the kid complained 

__

-She is Kirara Takenogi, the Second Medafighter of Japan- a reporter said_- We are in live, I'll ask you something_

The blonde appeared in the screen _-Is this a joke?_

-Hey Dr. Aki, Arcbeetle!!! Kirara is on T.V!!!!!

__

-No, it isn't- the reporter answered

-What?- the KBT Medabot and Shigeru came

-She is the Number Two Medafighter of Japan- Henry informed

__

-So, that means that... YAHOOOO!!!! I'LL PARTICIPATE IN THE WORLD TOURNAMENT!!!! But... who's the First...

-And I'll tell you who is the First Medafighter: the Phantom Medafighter- the reporter said in the screen

-... o.O- Arcbeetle looked stupidily at his Medafighter 

-Ewww... Sorry?... I... can't... believe... THIS!!!!!! O.o- Henry was puzzled

-Well done, guys!!!!!- Dr. Aki congratulated- Let's celebrate this news with...

-Champagne?- the kid proposed

-No, with pudding!!!!! ^o^

-I preffer champagne... ¬_¬

__

-THAT COSTUMED CLOWN???? THAT JERK????- Kirara's voice yelled

-What did she tell me? O.o;;;

__

-And the Third Medafighter of Japan is... Warren Yoriuki

-DRAGONITE!!!!!!!- Henry's 'bot screamed

-WARREN!!!!!!!!- the kid screamed

-THAT MORON????- yelled both

-BUT I AM BETTER THAN HE IS!!!!! HA HA HA HA XD- Medafighter and Medabot laughed like maniacs

-Oh, God...- Shigeru sweatdropped

-Well, I am the Number One Medafighter thanks to a excellent man, a humble guy...

-You are right, Henry- Arcbeetle said

-... who is really smart and kind...

Dr. Aki blushed. "I feel honoured" he thought

-That man is... the chick guy!!!!! A.k.a Isidoro Watsuki!!!!!!

-WHAT????? O.o GET OUT OF MY MANSION!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!! XO- the man started to run towards Henry and his Medabot, who started to run, too.

Where is Sumilidon? Why Henry is Space Medafighter X? Why Arcbeetle has a KBT mark 2 body? Where are the Screws? Will Dr. Aki expel Henry and Arcbeetle of his mansion?

Shigeru/Eugene (still chasing them): Yeah!!! And later I'll kill them!!!!

Henry and Arcbeetle (still escaping) : Help!!!!!

Me: He he he he XD

Henry and Arcbeetle (still escaping): You aren't helping us!!!!!

Me: Really?... If you wanna know the answers, read the Next Chapter: Training

Bye!!!!!


	18. Training

Chapter Eighteen: Training

I DON'T own Medabots ;.;

HFH writes: Wow!!! This chap is very long, I hope that you like it...  But now...

Dragonite: Thank you very much!!!!! Dude, I LOVE YOUR STORY!!!! Please, update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gostridah: Thanks for your review!!!!!!! Yep, I am Argentinian... but I am a girl. Anyways, thank you!!!!!

Let's start!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saturday. The park

Kira's Medafighter was walking

-Hey Kirara!!!!

-What?- the blonde turned back- Oh, it's you Warren

-I heard that you are the Second Medafighter of Japan. Congratulations

-Thank you ^_^

They continued walking.

-Ejem...- said the red hair kid

-Uh?

-Do you know who's the First Medafighter?

-Yeah: The Phantom Medafighter... a.k.a Costumed Clown

-And do you know who's the Third?- the hope sounded in Warren's voice

-No, but I don't care. Maybe he is a mediocre guy

-Well... snif ;.;... I am the Third Medafighter...

-Really??? O.o Well... fine. Congratulations ^^;;;;;.- Kirara was surprised. "Oops... I am a dumb" -_-;;;

-Thanks- Warren was quite angry

-Would you like an ice-cream?- the girl was covered with sweat. "What a mistake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-Yeah

-So, let's go to the store.

24 Hop Mart

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!- the clerk was desesperate

-Dr. Aki, GET AWAY OF THE PUDDING!!!!- Henry yelled

-NEVER (glup, glup, glup), NEVER!!!!! (I don't need to explain the situation... do I? =) )

-PLEASE KID, DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!

-I CAN'T!!!!!!

Kirara and Warren entered. Henry saw them and ran behind the counter while his future boss was triying to keep Dr. Aki away of the pudding. "They can't see me here" he thought

-HEY!!!! LET THE PUDDING ALONE!!!!!- Kirara started to hit Shigeru's head- I WANNA EAT IT, TOO!!!!!!!

-BUY (glup) YOUR (glup) OWN (glup) PUDDING!!!!! THIS (glup) IS (glup) MINE!!!!! (glup, glup, glup, glup)

-NO, IT'S MINE!!!!!!- the clerk yelled

-STOP IT!!!!!!! XO- Warren screamed and everybody stop except Henry, who ran away of the store.

Few minutes later

-Hello Dr. Aki. How is Hikaru?- the blonde asked. They were sitting around a table, eating the pudding that Shigeru payed.

... Do you know that this is another Interruption?...

(Henry: DR. AKI PAYED THE PUDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU KIDDING????? O.o I CAN'T BELIVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Henry's Boss: THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY IN ALL MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!! ^O^ Snif... This is wonderful... snif

Me: -_-;;;)

-Hikaru? He is here, with me

-WHAT????? O.o He told us that he'll move to Kyoto with his uncle!!!!- the kids said at unison

-Oh yeah... IT'S TRUTH!!!!! I FORGOT THAT!!!!!!. "Oops... I am in trouble. They haven't to know that Henry is here... or they'll find out his secret identity!!!!. What must I tell them? And... where's Henry???"

-You are hidding something- Warren suspected

-ME??? Of course not!!!!! I am not hidding that Hikaru is in Tokio, that he is the Phantom Medafighter, and that his new name is "Henry". I am not hidding nothing!!!!!!

-...... O.o- Warren and Kirara looked at him, puzzled.

-...-

-...- They didn't said anything for a minute.

-Yeah, sure. Hikaru is the Phantom Medafighter!!!!!! HE HE HE HE HE XD- They started to laugh

-But it's true!!!!!! Really!!!! Believe me!!!!!!

-HA HA HA HA HA XD

-Dr. Aki, let's go- the Phantom Medafighter arrived

-HELLO HIKARU!!!!! HOW ARE YOU???? HA HA HA HA XD. GOOD JOKE, DOC... HE HE HE HE HE XD

Henry almost fainted when he heard his real name. He looked at Dr. Aki with a withering look. -What are you talking about?- his voice sounded angry

-The Boldie told us that you are Hikaru a.k.a. Henry... HE HE HE HE HE XD

-But it's truth, isn't it Hikaru?- Shigeru asked stupidily

-I AM NOT HIKARU!!!!! AND STOP TALKING ABOUT MY SECRET IDENTITY!!!!!! XO

-OF COURSE THAT YOU AREN'T HIKARU!!!!!! HA HA HA HA XD- the kids couldn't stop laughing- YOU CAN'T BE HIKARU, HE WAS ONLY A SIMPLY BOY... HE HE HE... HIKARU DRESSED AS A CLOWN WITH A STUPID MASK... AND HE CALLS HIMSELF WITH THAT IDIOT NAME: THE PHANTOM MEDAFIGHTER!!!!!!!!... HA HA HA HA HA XD

-WHAT DO YOU KNOW, JERKS????- Henry yelled, annoyed

-NOBODY CALLS ME "JERK"... MASKED MORON!!!!!- the red hair kid answered back

-SHUT UP, WARREN!!!!!

-HEY, LET HIM ALONE. COSTUMED IDIOT!!!!!!- Kirara yelled

-GET OUT OF MY STORE!!!!!!! AND STOP EATING MY PUDDING!!!!!!!- the clerk ordered, while Dr. Aki was stealing pudding again

The park

Three angry Medafighters and a pudding maniac were walking.

-Idiot...- whispered Warren

-Stop it, I am tired of this thing- said Kirara

-We're a great Team... if we continue fighting between us, we'll lose our first Robattle

-You are right, Phantom. Sorry

-It's okey Kirara- Henry smiled... behind his mask

-I am sorry too. What about a Robattle? I wanna train with you- Warren said conciliatory

The Phantom Medafighter looked at the boy. -Good idea. TRANSPORT ARCBEETLE!!!!

-TRANSPORT KIRA!!!!

-TRANSPORT DRAGONITE!!!!

Three Medabots, a Beetle, a Bee and a Dragon, appeared on the ground

-All right, I'll be the referee- Dr. Aki proposed

Mr. Referee was sitting in a swing. -But I wanna be the referee. I am Mr. Referee!!!!! ;.;

-Sorry, but you are late- Shigeru sentenced

-Cruel... YOU ARE SO CRUEL WITH ME!!!! ;.; BUAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!- Mr. Referee ran away, crying

-Freak -_-;;;;- said Warren

-Well, so Medabots... Pudding!!!!! Oops... Robattle!!!!! ^^;;

-Pudding? -_-;;; Mr. Referee, please come back!!!!- Henry begged

-Kira, Attack!!!- the Medabot charged against Dragonite

-Warning. Head: 45 % damaged

-Shoot!!!

-Laser Cannon!!!!

Arcbeetle fired at Dragonite, who was triying to hit Kira with his claws, who was shooting at the KBT with her Lasers

-Warning. Left arm: 25 % damaged- Kirara's Medawatch said

Suddenly, Kira hit Arcbeetle's head

-Warning. Head: 100 % damaged. Function ceased- the KBT 'bot fell

-It's over. The winner is Kirara!!!!!!

-I must admit this: you're a good Medafighter- Henry put his Medal inside his Medawatch

-Yeah- Warren supported

-Thank you but... why do you wear that mask?

-Er... um... I am... ajem, ajem... very shy ^^;;;

-I need a better explanation, dude- Kirara said- But if you don't wanna tell us... it's okey.

-Really?

-Yeah- the kids said

-So, I won't tell you- Henry chuckled

Warren raised his eyebrow

"One day, I'll find out who are you. One day" the girl thought

Why Dr. Aki is so DUMB???? Where's Gillgirl? And Cyandog? What happened in Miyama Ruins? An Ikki's friend will appear in the Next Chapter: Dr. Meta-Evil's plan... Who is he/she? Tell me in your review.

Goodbye!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Dr MetaEvil's plans

Chapter Nineteen: Dr. Meta-Evil's plans

Hi!!!! I am the girl who DOESN'T own Medabots. Nice to meet you.

HFH says:

Dragonite: PLEASE!!!! CONTINUE WITH YOUR FIC!!!!!!!! I'll read chap three and I'll review it, now

HFH writes: Hello everybody!!!!! I came back!!!!!!! Did you miss me????

Henry, Kirara and Warren: NO!!!!!

Me:....

Me: I don't care!!!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHA XD

Henry, Kirara and Warren: ....-_-;;;;

Me: And now, with the fic!!!!!!

Dr. Aki's mansion

-Hi Doc!!!! We're back- Henry and Arcbeetle entered.

-Hello Henry, Arcbeetle. We have visitors: she's my sister Reiko (I invented this chara) and her daughter Karen.

-Good afternoon, Mrs.

-So, you are the famous Henry. My brother talked a lot about you- Reiko was an orange hair woman with dark green eyes, very tall and thin. She doesn't look like her brother at all, in fact, she was really beautiful

... Short Interruption...

(Dr. Aki: And who told you that I am ugly?!)

Karen (well, you know her ^_^) was playing with a brown teddy bear when she saw the kid.

-Hello, I am Karen. And you?

-I am Henry and he is my Medabot Arcbeetle. How old are you?

-Two- the girl smiled- Would you like to play with me?

-Yeah, let's go!- the kids and the Medabot went out.

-What are you going to do with him?- asked Reiko

-Well, as you know his parents died, that's why I'll take care of him. Henry is a good boy, he's like the son that I never had.

-Will you adopt him?

-Errr... I don't know... -Dr. Aki blushed-... hum... If I adopt Henry I'll be... father

-So what?

-Well... to be a father is.... ajem... well... um... ajem...you know... uh... er...-Shigeru's face was completely red

Reiko raised her eyebrow -You are so freak, brother

They looked at the window. Arcbeetle threw a little ball to Karen while Henry was trying to catch it

-Gimme that ball!!!!

The girl ran with the ball, laughing loud. Then she threw it back to the KBT 

-Arcbeetle!!! I am your Medafighter. Gimme the ball, this is an order!!!!

-Catch me if you can- the KBT eluded the kid

-Traitor!!!!! Come here now!!!!- Henry was laughing too

-It seems that they're happy- Reiko commented

-Yeah- answered the man.

Rubber Robo HQ

Dr. Meta-Evil was looking at Metabee's Medal -If this Medal is a Rare one, I'll conquer the world

-How, Boss?- asked a Rubber Robo

-I created a powerful machine which will control every Medabot with KBT Medal. I'll use it during the World Tournament and the crazy Medabots will kill the spectators... 

-Poor people...

-WHAT?

-Nothing...

-Nobody will stop me, I'll be invincible... HA HA HA XD

-What is so funny, Boss?

-Don't ask me stupid questions, subordinated.

-Sorry. But.... what about the Phantom Medafighter, who defeated Sharkkan? (Sharkkan was Shredder's Medafighter)

-That baby? You'll kill him is it's necesary

-HIM or HER?

-What?- Meta-Evil didn't understand

-Is the Phantom a boy or is she a girl?

-I don't know... maybe the Phantom's a girl...

Will Dr. Meta-Evil conquer the world? Why Henry looks like a girl? Who's Rokusho?

Henry: I am a boy, Meta-Jerk A BOY!!!!!!!!!!!

Dr. Meta-Evil: Are you sure? O.o

Henry: OF COURSE THAT I'M SURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XO

Dr. Meta-Evil: ... 

Dr. Meta-Evil: Nah

Read the answers in the Next Chapter: the World Tournament begins...

And find out!!!!!


	20. The World Tournament begins

Chapter Twenty: The World Tournament begins

You MUST know that I DON'T own Medabots

HFH writes: I won't write ALL the World Tournament... because I am TOO LAZY! I'll write a pair of Robattles and later... well, you'll read it =)

Dragonite: Thanks for the review!!!! I'll wait your next chap.

Medabot Stadium

The stadium was FULL of people, Medabots, noise, posters and signs. In the rink were the different Teams and Mr. Referee, dressed with a black suite and red necktie

-This is incredible, I am so happy- Warren said. He was dressed with black jeans and white T-shirt

-WHAT? HERE'S TOO MUCH NOISE- yelled Kirara. The girl wore black jeans and a pink T-shirt

-I TOLD YOU THAT THIS IS INCREDIBLE!!!!

-WHAT???

-THIS IS INCREDIBLE!!!!!!! XO

-WHAT????

-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING???- yelled the Phantom Medafighter.

-THAT THIS IS INCREDIBLE!!!!!!! XO

-WHAT????- Henry his friend asked

-ARE YOU DUMBS OR WHAT????

-WHAT???

-FORGET IT!!! -_-;;;;

-WHAT????

-Medafighters, Medabots, ladies and gentlemen... welcome to the World Robattle Tournament!!!!- Mr. Referee said 

*Fireworks*

-I'll present you everyone:

Kenya Team

1. Victor and Warbandit. Special Attack: Shooting

2. Tanya and Kamui. Special Attack: Saber

3. Reina and Cleo. Special Attack: Song of the Death

India Team

1. Aoi and Koba. Special Attack: Amethyst Shield, Shooting

2. Adriadna and Tyburo. Special Attack: Blue Torpedo...

-This will be long...- Warren commented

-WHAT????- Henry screamed

-NEVERMIND!!!!!! XO

-WHAT???????

One hour later

-...Japan Team

1. The Phantom Medafighter and Arcbeetle. Special Attack: Seeker Missile

2. Kirara and Kira. Special Attack: Laser Cannon

3. Warren and Dragonite. Special Attack: Claw...

15 minutes later

-And our first macth is between Kenya and India

Six Medafighter were in the rink.

Victor was a 19 years old bold guy dressed with yellow pants and a purple sleeveless (If you saw "For Better-For Worse. Part 1", you know him) 

Tanya was 17 years old. She was short and thin, with long blanck hair and green eyes. She wore a pink skirt, red T-shirt and pink boots

Reina was a 18 years old girl who was dressed with blue jeans, black T-shirt and trainers similar to Karen's. Her hair was black and her eyes were brown.

Aoi was a blonde, blue eyed 13 years old boy. He wore sandals, brown short and green T-shirt. His hair was short.

The Second Medafighter of India, Adriadna, was a 23 years old red haired woman dressed with a long blue dress and high-heeled shoes.

And the last guy, Tresa, was 19 years old, with short black hair and grey eyes. He wore blue jeans and a red sweater.

-Medafighters ready? Medabots... Robattle!!!!!!!

-Tanya, Reina you'll fight against Tresa. Aoi and Adriadna're mine

-Who do you think you are? I'll challenge Aoi- said a annoyed Tanya

-I AM the Number One Medafighter of Kenya and the Leader of the Team... so you'll obey me NOW!!!

-NOBODY YELLS ME!!!!

-Stop fighting!!!!- Reina yelled desesperately

Warbandit was confused because Victor didn't order him anything yet. He stood inmobile looking at his Medafighter with a stupid look

Tyburo was shooting her Blue Torpedoes at Kamui and Cleo while Tresa's 'bot attacked them with his Grey Sword, breaking Kamui's head in two pieces.

-Cleo, behind you!!!!- warned the Third Medafighter of Kenya... but it was too late. Tyburo launched her torpedoes again and Cleo's Medal fell to the floor.

Suddenly, Koba fired his laser once at a confused Warbandit...

-FUNCTION CEASED!!!! THE WINNER IS THE INDIA TEAM!!!!!

-YOU'LL OBEY ME!!!!- Victor yelled

-NEVER, BOLDIE!!!!

-SHUT UP JERKS, WE LOST!!!!!!

-WHAT?????- Tanya and her teammate turned back and saw their Medabots on the floor

-We... lost- they whispered

Henry looked at Aoi. "He defeated Warbandit with only a shoot. This guy is a strong opponent". 

-I wanna Robattle Aoi and Koba. They are pretty good- the kid said to Arcbeetle, who was looking at Tyburo. "Wow, she is really beautiful. Tyburo is the same model than me when I was Seaslug's Medabot... what a coincidence"

-Hey, Arcbeetle... why are you looking at Adriadna's Medabot with that stupid look???

-Uh?

-Oh... I understand...- Henry smirked

-Errrr... I... well... she is...- the KBT blushed madly

-Don't worry, I know it... I'll buy you a Medapart like that!!!!!- the kid pointed at Tyburo's arm

-Ajem, thank you -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Who will be the World Robattle Champion? Why do Dr. Aki wear that stupid sunglasses? Where's Rintaro? If you wanna know this... REVIEW!!!!!!! Oops... Ajem... Sorry... READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! ;)

Next Chapter: Before the first Robattle

See ya!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Before the first Robattle

Chapter Twenty-one: Before the first Robattle (A.k.a. Costume war!!!!!!)

Do you think that I own Medabots???? That isn't truth, unfortunately

HFH writes: All right... here's another chap. ENJOY!!!!!

Next day. Medabot Stadium

-I am so nervous...- Kirara was walking on circles

-Why?- Warren asked unselfish

-Why?! We'll Robattle and a crowd will look at us!!!!! Everybody will watch you, your attitudes and your movements... Could you imagine that????

The kid stared at her. -Congratulations, now I am nervous too

-Are you ready?- asked the Phantom Medafighter

Warren blinked- Hey Phantom... where's your Medabot?

-Arcbeetle? He is just behind me...- Henry turned back, the KBT was gone-... great... I don't know it- the 8 years old boy sweatdropped

************************************

Henry's Medabot was with Tyburo

-Tell me... how do you fell? Asked the SHK

Arcbeetle blushed -I am emotioned... you know... our first match will start in few minutes

-I wish you luck

-Thanks- Arcbeetle looked at the female Medabot... she was so beautiful with her pink eyes, grey body and silver fins.

-Ejem... Tyburo

-Yes?

-I... errr... ummm... wanna... ajem, ajem... tell you that I...

-ARCBEETLE, WHAT IN THE **** ARE YOU DOING HERE??????? XO- Henry interrupted the romantic moment- I'VE SEARCHING FOR YOU, LET'S GO!!!!!!

-Sorry- the Medabot was red

-See you later, Arcbeetle. Goodbye Phantom- Tyburo said

Five minutes later

-This match is between Austria and Japan. Remember: yesterday's winners were India, Russia, Spain and USA- Mr. Referee informed

The First Medafighter of Austria, Helmunt, was 39 years old. His hair was brown, with grey locks. He wore a yellow suit and white shirt.

His Medabot was an older version of Dr. Bokchoy.

Vital Stats

Name: Sirius

Type: Book

Medafighter: Helmunt. Austria Team

Special Attack: Textbook Punch

Helen was dressed with blue jeans, red T-shirt and trainers. She was 19 years old with green hair and eyes, very tall and thin.

Her Medabot was silver, and she had a sword

Vital Stats

Name: Shura

Type: Knight

Medafighter: Helen. Austria Team

Special Attack: Excalibur

And "The Vampire" a.k.a. Francis was a blonde grey eyed 17 years old guy. He wore a black suit, cape and he had two fake fangs.

His Medabot was similar to Noctobat, but his wings were black and he has two bigs fangs

Vital Stats

Name: Angel

Type: Bat

Medafighter: The Vampire. Austria Team

Special Attack: Vampire Attack

Henry was dressed with his "Phantom Costume", as Dr. Aki said

Vital Stats

Name: Arcbeetle

Type: Hercules Beetle (KBT)

Medafighter: Phantom Medafighter. Japan Team

Special Attack: Seeker Missile

Kirara was still nervous. She wore a pink T-shirt and orange jeans.

Vital Stats

Name: Kira

Type: Bee

Medafighter: Kirara. Japan Team

Special Attack: Laser Cannon

And Warren was looking at the people, searching for his parents and friends. He wore black jeans and red sweater.

Vital Stats

Name: Dragonite

Type: Dragon

Medafighter: Warren. Japan Team

Special Attack: Claw

-Those babies are the best Medafighters of Japan?? Dude, this will be easy, VERY easy- The Vampire told his teammates 

-Who are you?- the blonde asked

-I am the Lord of the Night, who stalks in the Darkness and the future owner of your Blood. I am... The Vampire!!!!!- he striked a pose, raising his arms and showing his fake fangs.

-You are a "Buffy, the vampire slayer" fan, don't you?- Warren raised his eyebrow

"Ridiculous" Henry thougth "But he has a good phrase... Mmm... I'll copy it"

-Hey! Your Medabot looks as Barney the Dinosaur!!! HA HA HA HA XD- Helmunt pointed at Dragonite

-At least I don't look as a Nerdbot, like him- the Dragon Type pointed at Sirius

-NERDBOT??? HA HA HA HA XD- Dragonite's Medafighter said 

-What kind of jerk will laugh with that stupid joke?- Kira's Medafighter was disgusted

-NERDBOT????? HE HE HE HE HE HE XD- The Phantom Medafighter started to laugh

-And they ARE my teammates ¬_¬;;;;...- Kirara sighed-... Oh wait... I understood!.... NERDBOT?????? HA HA HA HA HA HA XD

-Duh! Jerk- Warren and Henry answered back

-Well, let's start- Mr. Referee was dressed with his usual clothes- Dude! Wait a moment... Who are you? Dracula?- he asked The Vampire

-Of course not... but he was my great-great-grandfather

Everybody sweatdropped

-Ugh, that is the uglyest costume that I saw in all my life- The Vampire told Henry

-But at least I don't have a pair of stupid fake fangs, I don't say any stupid phrase, I don't strike any stupid pose and I don't wear any stupid cape

-Phantom, you are wearing a cape right now- Arcbeetle whispered

-Errrr... forget the last thing ^^;;;;;

-So, let's see which costume is the best- Francis proposed

-Okey. Arcbeetle will fight against Angel- Henry showed his Medawatch

Warren and Kirara looked at each other. -Could I Robattle with Nerdbot?- he asked

-Sure- the girl smiled

Dun dun dun duuuuunnnnn...

Who will win the Robattle? Will Dr. Meta-Evil conquer the world? Some charas will appear in the Next Chapter: Austria vs. Japan... who are they?

Read the answers later


	22. Austria vs Japan

Chapter Twenty-two: Austria vs. Japan 

If you wanna know... I DON'T own Medabots

HFH writes: Well this is another chap… but now…

Dragonite: Thanks for your review!!!!!!!!!!! I'll read your new story… see ya!!!!! 

Medabot Stadium

-Medafighters ready?- yelled Mr. Referee

***********************************************

Dr. Aki, Reiko and Karen were in the terraces

-GOOD LUCK HENRY!!!!!!!- yelled Shigeru

-Where's Henry?- asked his sister

-Oopsss... ajem... GOOD LUCK PHANTOM!!!!!!!!- the man had a big poster with a image of a pudding and "Japan is the best!" written in it.

-Where's Henry?- repeated Reiko

-He went to... um... the toilet... yeah.

-But he'll miss the Robattle!

-I don't think so- answered Dr. Aki

***********************************************

In anoter terrace, a little boy was watching fascinated the different Medabots

-Mum, I wanna buy one- Ikki Tenryo asked

-Start saving your coins, darling- Chidori Tenryo said

-Here's the popcorn!!!- Jozo Tenryo came- Did I miss something?

-Nothing, the Robattle didn't start yet- the kid informed. He was hit by a little camera -Ouch!!! 

-Sorry, it's mine- said a 2 years old Erika

-Who're you? My name is Ikki

- I am Erika, nice to meet you

***********************************************

-Look at them, mum!!!!!!!! I love Medabots!!!! They are great!!!!!- near Erika, a little girl commented. Her hair was brown and her eyes were green. She wore a pink dress.

-Yes Samantha- Vanessa sighed (I invented this chara)- I'll buy you one in a pair of years.

-Thanks mum!!!!!!- Samantha hugged her

***********************************************

-I'll buy a Medabot and his name will be Totalizer- a little Sloan tell Spike

-Look, the Robattle will start!!!!

***********************************************

-Kirara!!!!!- Asuka Takenogi yelled

-You can do it Kirara!!!!- Tenchi Takenogi said

-Dude! Kirara!!!! Kira!!!!! -the blonde's brother was yelling (I won't tell you who's he =) because I am EVIL!!!!)

***********************************************

-Sir Koji, come here- Koji's butler asked

The boy was near the rink -I want to watch the Robattle from here

-But it's dangerous!

***********************************************

-Medabots... Robattle!!!!!!

-Let's go Shura!!!

-Sword Attack!!- a metallic noise was heard: Shura cut off Kira's arm

-You owe me a new tin pet!!!- Kirara told Helen- Kira, took her sword!!!

-I am triying!!!- the Bee Type was shooting her lasers

-TRANSPORT MEDAPART- the Phantom Medafighter said. A light shone in Arcbeetle's arm and the shield that Henry bought in "Chapter One: Hi! I'm Hikaru" appeared.

-Do you need help?- the KBT intervened between Kira and her enemy, protecting himself with the shield

-Let's attack that bug- said Sirius and Angel

-No way!- Dragonite stepped forward 

-Don't worry for those Medabots, Phantom- Warren said

-Thanks

The Dragon Type hit Sirius but he received a punch in his chest. Shura was attacking Arcbeetle with her sword, who was protecting a damaged Kira.

Angel avoided Dragonite's charge and attacked Arcbeetle by his back. He stabbed his fangs in the KBT's neck

-Vampire Attack!!!- yelled The Vampire 

-WARNING!! ENERGY DECREASE- Henry's Medawatch alerted

-Help Arcbeetle with that mosquito!!!- Kirara ordered

-LASER CANNON- Kira fired at Angel's wings but he didn't move- Oh dude... GET OUT OF HERE!!!!- she grabbed the BAT's waist and pulled back. Dragonite hit his head with his claws and Angel's Medal fell to the floor

Sirius charged against Warren's Medabot while Shura hit Arcbeetle in his shoulder

-Warning. Left arm: 100 % damaged. Function ceased

-Now!!!- yelled Henry

-SEEKER MISSILE!!!- Shura's Medal ejected.

Dragonite, Kira and Arcbeetle watched at Sirius with a furious look.

-Oopss... Byeeeeeee!!!!!!- Helmunt's Medabot escaped

-SIRIUS COME BACK!!!!! DAMN COWARDLY MEDABOT!!!- yelled his Medafighter

-THE WINNER IS JAPAN TEAM!!!- Mr. Referee declared

-YAHOOOOOO!!!!- Kirara hugged her Medabot

-WE ARE THE BEST!!!!- Warren raised his arm

-WELL DONE, ARCBEETLE!!! Dude, you need some rest- his Medafighter was worried

-It's okey, Phantom

-You are better than me (sob). I'll never be The Vampire again {:( - Francis told Henry

-Thank you... LOSER!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA XD

-Phantom Medafighter!!! O.o;;;;;- Henry's teammates were surprised

-What? 

"That yellow Medabot is great. I wanna have one like him" Ikki Tenryo thought

Will Arcbeetle fight against Tyburo? Why Henry met Ikki? Where's the pudding? Will Ikki buy a Medabot?

Henry: That is a good question... EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT IKKI BOUGHT METABEE!!!!! DUH!!!!

Me: But you DON'T know that he steals Medaparts of your store

Henry (looking at Ikki): WHAT?????

Ikki: Woops... He he he 

Ikki: SEEEE YOUUUUUUUU LATERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (runs away)

Henry: ...

Ten minutes later

Henry: ...COME HERE, THIEF!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (started to chase Ikki)

Me: Will Henry catch Ikki? Find out!!!!

Next Chapter: A week later

Bye!!!!


	23. A week later

Chapter Twenty-three: A week later

I DON'T own Medabots. I OWN this story... it's clear?

Henry: You DON'T own MY life!!!!!!!!!

Me: I own your past, present and future ;D

Henry (scared): Of course not!!!!!!!!

Me: You are MINE!!!!!!!!!! XD

Henry: Glup O.o

Henry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away)

HFH writes: Hello! How are you??? Here is another chap so... ENJOY!!!

Medabot Stadium

-And today's first match is between Russia and Japan- Mr. Referee said

-This is strange Shigeru. Henry and his Medabot aren't here when Japan Team is in a Robatte but they always come back after it. And sometimes Arcbeetle is seriously damaged

-...- Dr. Aki didn't answer

-I am talking with you, brother.

-That isn't strange at all, Reiko... he he he- Shigeru was nervous

-If you say that.... 

****************************

-I wonder who is he- Erika told Ikki

-The Phantom Medafighter?

-Yes. I'll be a important reporter and I'll find out his secret identity

-Sure- the boy grinned

****************************

-...And she will be a CAT Type

-Samantha, stop talking about your future Medabot, please- her mother asked

-...And I'll call her... Peppercat!!!

-Samantha...

-...And she will dance ballet with me

-Calm down...

-...And I'll win every Robattle

-You are incurable- the woman looked at her sweetly

****************************

-Look at that Medabot!!!!!!- Spike was emotioned

-He looks very powerful- Sloan was speaking about Dragonite

-He looks like Barney the Dinosaur- the kid grinned- My Medabot will be the best

-**MY** Medabot will be the best- Sloan was getting angry

-**MY** Medabot!!!!!!!

-**MY** Medabot!!!!!!

Koji was watching at them. "Dumbs"

*****************************

-All right... If we win this Robattle, we'll be finalists- Warren said- Let's do our best, dude

The Phantom Medafighter looked at him. They became very good friends since the World Robattle Championship began.

-Count on me Warren. Hey... Where's Kirara?- he asked

-I am here- the girl was pretty sad

-What is wrong?- her friends got closer

-I... will move... to Kyoto

-WHY???

-My father got a new job... that's why. But I don't wanna leave you... you're my best friends...

Henry became sad. He knew her since they started the school, she always supported him. "It's unfair"

-But at least... maybe I'll see Hikaru again. I miss him- Kirara said

The Phantom didn't say anything. 

-Kirara, we'll win the Tournament... for you- the red hair kid said 

-Thank you Warren

-Japan Team, please enter in the rink- Mr. Referee asked

-All right, let's destroy some 'bots- Dragonite said

-I am ready- Kira looked at her Medafighter- Do you?

-Of course- the girl smiled

-That's the Kirara that I know

Arcbeetle was worried. "If we win... I'll Robattle against Tyburo! If we lose... well, it's obvious. What shall I do?. I don't wanna be her enemy"

-Arcbeetle!!- Kira called him

-Uh?

-Come on, we are waiting for you

-Sorry

-He's pretty weird since this Championship began, isn't he?- the girl was feeling better

-Yeah, he's always looking at Tyburo and he always blushes when I say her name- Henry answered

-Maybe he is in love...

The kids looked at each other

-Nah- they said

*****************************

Jakob was blonde and his eyes were blue. He was 10 years old and he wore black jeans and a green T-shirt.

He was taller that Henry.

His Medabot was blue, with three big claws in each arm, red eyes and a silver tail. He looked terrifying with his big teeth.

Vital Stats

Name: Wolverine

Type: Wolf

Medafighter: Jakob. Russia Team

Special Attack: Ultimate Claw

Natasha was a blue eyed, blonde woman. Her hair was long and she wore a white dress.

Her 'bot was similar to Blackram (appears in "Stung by a Metabee") but he was dark green.

Vital Stats

Name: Genka

Type: Ram

Medafighter: Natasha. Russia Team

Special Attack: Bombarder

Nadiushka was dressed with a pink skirt, white T-shirt and pink shoes. Her hair was blue and she had grey eyes.

Her Medabot was the same model of Cyandog and her colour was purple

Vital Stats

Name: Purpledog

Type: (Guess...) Dog

Medafighter: Nadiushka

Special Attack: Shooting

... Interruption...

(Henry: PURPLEDOG???? Very original...

Me: Thank you ^_^

Henry: -_-;;; I was sarcastic

Me: Ahhh... SHUT UP!!!!!!!)

-Medabots... Robattle!!!!!

-The "Phantom I don't know" is mine- Jakob said

-I am the Phantom Medafighter, moron!!!

-As I said: The Phantom... well... I don't remember... ^^;;;;

-THE PHANTOM **MEDAFIGHTER**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XO

-The Phantom who?

-Arcbeetle, KILL HIM!!!!   
-Calm down Henry...

The KBT's Medafighter looked really bad at him- Arcbeetle, do you know that... YOU TOLD THEM MY REAL NAME???? 

-LISTEN EVERYONE!!!! HIS NAME IS HENRY!!!!!- Mr. Referee yelled (that's why Rintaro knows Phantom Medafighter's real name)

-Ooopppsss- Arcbeetle sweatdropped

-Take this!- Purpledog shooted at Dragonite

-I preffer Take That- the Medabot eluded the attack

-DO YOU LIKE THEM???? O.o- Kira and Arcbeetle looked at Dragonite

-Er... OF COURSE NOT!!! He he...- the DGO Medabot hid his "Take That Fans Club Member" identity card

-Kiss you 'bot good bye!!!- Genka fired at Dragonite

... If you don't know that this is another Interruption, you didn't read the other chapters...

(Dragonite: THIEF!!!! HE STOLE MY LINES!!!!

Me: Again???? O.o

Metabee: What are you talking about? **I ALWAYS SAY THAT!!!!**

Phantom Renegade: Did someone call me?

Me: Again??????? O.o;;;

Dragonite: Shut up GAY MEDABOT!!!!

Metabee: I love Rokusho... but AS A FRIEND!!!!

Rokusho: ....(sighs) 

Dragonite: Metabee and Rokusho....

Metabee: KI KI KI KI KI

Phantom Renegade: ... sitting in a tree...

Metabee: **KI KI KI KI KI KI KI KI KI KI**

Dragonite: ...STRIPPING!!!!

Phantom Renegade: You mean KISSING... -_-;;;;

Dragonite: Well, it's the same thing, dude... uhh ^^;;;

Me (sighing): ...I created a monster... a very stupid one...

Dragonite: Hey!!!!!!!!!!!

Dragonite: Did you create Henry????

Me: -_-;;;;;;; Let's continue with the fic...)

-Warning: Legs: 79 % damaged

Right arm 100 % damaged. Function ceased

Head: 100 % damaged. Function ceased.

-Dragonite!!! Seeker Missile!- Arcbeetle stopped Genka

-Laser Cannon!!!!!- Kira fired at Natasha's Medabot, too

-Warning: Right arm: 100 % damaged. Function ceased

Left arm: 100 % damaged. Function ceased

Head: 100 % damaged. Function ceased- Genka's Medal ejected

Wolverine charged against Henry's Medabot and hit him several times- Ultimate Claw!!!!!

-Dude! Shoot your misilles!!!

-Are you crazy? Arcbeetle will be damaged too! Wolverine's very close- Kirara warned her teammate

-I can do it... Seeker Missile!!!!

Bammm!!! A big explotion was heard

-Warning: Right arm 100 % damaged. Function ceased

Head: 15 % damaged- Jakob's Medawatch informed

-Warning: Legs 100 % damaged. Function ceased

Left arm 100 % damaged. Function ceased

Right arm 15 % damaged- Henry's Medawatch said

"This is the end" the KBT thought "I am sorry, Henry, but I lost"

-Arcbeetle!!!- Phantom Medafighter screamed

-Henry... 

-Say your prayers- Wolverine got closer

-Arcbeetle, I trust in you!!!- a female voice said

The KBT looked at the terraces, where Tyburo was -Ty... Tyburo

-You can win!!! Come on Arcbeetle!!!- the SHK yelled

"I can't disappoint Henry because he's my best friend, my brother. And I can't disappoint Tyburo... I love her" the KBT's body started to shine with a yellow light "I'll never give up... they trust in me" the light intensified. -Medaforce!!!!!!!!!

Wolverine was hit by the stronger blow and crashed in the wall 

-Warning: Head 100 % damaged. Function ceased

Arcbeetle stayed quiet, looking at Tyburo and then he fainted

-Kira all is in your hands- Kirara said

Purpledog was in front of the BEE Type 

-Battle Rifle!!!- Nadiushka's Medabot fired but Kira avoided the shoots 

-Laser Cannon- Kirara's 'bot counterattacked

-Warning: Legs 100 % damaged. Function ceased

Head: 79 % damaged

-Purpledog!

-Do it again, Kira!!!!!

-LASER CANNON!- Kira fired again

-Warning: Head 100 % damaged. Function ceased- the DOG's Medal fell in the floor.

-THE WINNER IS TEAM JAPAN!!!!- Mr. Referee declared.

-Arcbeetle can use the Medaforce, just like Dragonite- Warren said

-Really?- asked Kirara

-But he only used it once. It was one year ago

-Maybe your Medabot has a Rare Medal- Henry looked at his friend- Only Rare Medals have that power

-I don't know... DUDE, WE WON!!

-We are finalists!!!!!!

-Yeah!!! And all is thanks to Kirara

-Nah. See you later, I must pack my bags

-Goodbye Kirara- Henry said -Wait. What about a picnic tomorrow?

-Great, but where?- Warren asked

-In the park, of course- the girl answered- I'll cook a cake this night

-But I won't eat it. I don't wanna die poisoned, thank you- the Phantom Medafighter chuckled

-He he he he- the red hair kid started to laugh

-How you dare?? You're Death Phantom!!!!!! And don't laugh!!!!!- Kirara threatened

Fourteen pages!!!!!!!!!!!!! WWWOOOOOWWW!!!!!!

Will Arcbeetle confess his feelings? Will Kirara find Hikaru? Why Henry is the Phantom Renegade?

You'll know this IF I update the Next Chapter: Friends will be friends

Good Bye!!!!


	24. Friends will be friends

Chapter Twenty-four: Friends will be friends

How many times I must say that I DON'T own Medabots?

HFH writes: Hello everybody!!!! I came back!!!! Here is how Kirara and Hikaru met... I hope that you like this.

But before...

Claudette: Thanks for the review!!!!!!! I don't know Joe yet... DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!... er... sorry... =) 

See ya!

Now let's start!!!! 

That night. Kirara's home

******************************

Inside Kirara's mind

"I don't wanna move"... Dude! I wanna stay here with my school, my teachers and my friends"

I was packing my things when I took a picture of my birthday. Hikaru is smiling next me while I am opening a gift...

Hikaru...

Where are you?...

I still remember how we met

Do you?..."

Riverview Junior High School. 2145

First day of school...

-YOU ARE DEATH, MAMIYA!!!!!!!!- three old kids were chasing Hikaru throught the corridors

-YOU CAN'T CATCH ME... FAT COWS!!!!!

-FAT COWS??? YOU ARE SO DEATH, MAMIYA!!!!!!

Hikaru ran faster and entered in the girl's toilet. Kirara was looking at the mirror when the kid saw her

-Oh... sorry- he blushed- I tought that this was the boy's toilet...

-COME HERE COWARDLY BABY!!- Hikaru listened the yell and hid behind a door before the girl could answer.

-WE KNOW THAT YOU ARE HERE!!! DON'T HIDE HIKARU!!!- the boys entered in the toilet

-What are you doing????- Kirara asked at the "fat cows"

-It's none of your bussines

-HELP ME!!! THREE JERKS ARE DISTURBING ME!!! HELP!!!- she started to scream

-Shhh... Coach Mountain could hear you!! Please... He'll make us run 100000000000 laps!!- asked the tallest kid

-COACH "I DON'T KNOW WHAT", COME HERE!!!!

-Let's go!!- the boys left the toilet

-You can come out- Kirara said

-Thank you- Hikaru left his hiding place

-It's okey, I'm Kirara Takenogi

-My name is Hikaru Mamiya

-Yep, I heard that... What did you tell them? They were very angry

- They wanted my money, but I told them that I'll never give it to three jerks, fat cows, morons, idiots... and I don't remember what more. Why are you here?

-I am running away for my class hours. I am in first grade 

-First grade? What a coincidence... me too

-Great! 

"I hope that you're fine..."

The girl continue packing

"Warren and the Phantom Medafighter're good kids. Maybe we'll win the Tournament

Dragonite and Arcbeetle can use the Medaforce, a powerful attack... nothing can stop us"

*****************************

Next day. The park

-Warren, come here!- Henry and Kirara were sitting in the ground

-Hi! How are you?

-Fine, here you have- the girl gave him a piece of cake

-It's delicious- the Phantom Medafighter was eating another piece... he was wearing a pair of sunglasses instead his usual mask- Where did you buy it?

-I cooked it

-Nah. You are kidding

-What are you saying?? I won't give you more cake... never

The kids talked a lot about different things.

-What are you gonna do when you are an adult?- Kirara asked Warren

-Umm... I don't know, maybe an actor... or a singer

-You can be both- Henry said

-Maybe... but you'll hear about Warren Yoriuki, the famous singer, in a pair of years

-Sure, Warren Yoriuki "the Out of Tune"- the girl smirked 

-You are so cruel- Henry smiled

-What about you?- the 10 years old boy asked the Phantom 

-I'll be... a thief!

-Uh?

-I was just joking... something related to Medabots... I don't know what 

-You can be a clown with your mask- Warren said

-Out of tune- Henry was laughing

-Maybe I'll be a doctor- the girl was thinking

-A singer/actor, a doctor and a "something related to Medabots". We're a good group- Warren commmented

-And we'll be the World Champions... won't we?- asked Henry

-Of course!

-Warren, are you in love with someone?

-Why, Phantom? If I say "yes"... Will you be jealous?

-Moron! I am only asking!!!!

-But you MUST be together... you're a lovely couple. He he he...

-Shut up, Kirara!!! 

-Well... yes... I like a girl- Warrren blushed

-Aren't you jealous?- the blonde grinned at Henry 

-You'll pay for this...

-Yeah, sure. Who is the unlucky girl?

-Yuri...

-YURI!!!! O.o- Kirara and her friend were surprised. Yuri Mountain was their classmate... and Coach Mountain's niece (she appears running in "Chapter Five: The N° #1 Medafighter of Japan. The tragedy")

-I think that she's cute. Whatever... who's your love?- the red hair kid asked Kirara

She blushed-... Ummm... Nobody... yet

-Nobody? And Hikaru?- Warren grinned

-Don't be silly. He's my friend- the girl answered 

-Warren, you're so jerk- Henry's cheeks were red

-Why are you blushing? You aren't Hikaru

-Nevermind- Henry sighed

-Phantom... do you love anybody?

-Yes

-Yes?

-I love my parents ^_^

-DUH, WE LOVE OUR PARENTS TOO!!! TELL US WHO'S THE BOY/GIRL OF YOUR DREAMS OR I'LL HIT YOU!!!

-Warren... Why did you said "BOY"?

-Because you can love one }:)

-Yeah, I can... But why did you said it in first place?

-Because I think that you're gay }:)

-LITTLE DEVIL!!- Henry started to suffocate him like Homer Simpson

-I'll miss you, guys- Kirara sighed

-We too

-Really?

-No, but I wanted to be kind- Phantom Medafighter answered

-You are terrible!!!!

-You can bet on it- the kids said at unison

What a short chap!!!! But Next Chapter: "Chaos in the World Tournament" will be longer... I promise you

Will Dr. Meta-Evil conquer the world? Why Henry is a clerk? Will Warren be a singer? Will Warren and Henry see Kirara again?

Henry and Warren: I hope not

Kirara: WHAT???

Henry and Warren: Errr... I hope so

Kirara: Ah

Me: Well.... =) See you laterrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!


	25. Chaos in the World Tournament

Chapter Twenty-Five: Chaos in the World Tournament

If I say that I ONLY OWN Kisaki and Tetsuo Mamiya, Dragonite, Warren Yoriuki, Asuka and Tenchi Takenogi, Kira, Chickbot, Helmunt, Helen, Tresa, Tresa's Medabot (Cangal, if you wanna know), Sirius, Shredder, Sharkkan, Genka, "The Vampire", Reina, Aoi, Koba, Cleo, Vanessa, CockroachMan (yep, he is MINE!!!!! XD), Reiko Aki, Shura, Angel, Kamui, Tanya, Natasha, Jakob, Nadiushka, Wolverine, Purpledog, Tyburo, Adriadna and Yuri Mountain (uff... I am tired) that means that I DON'T OWN Medabots

P.S: If you use my charas... I'LL SUE YOU!!!! XD

Henry: And who in this earth wants them??

HFH writes: Well, here's another chap... I hope that you like it =)

Medabot Stadium

-And now... the last Robattle!!!- Mr. Referee was dressed with a black suit.

Phantom Medafighter, Kirara, Warren and their Medabots were in the rink.

-Good luck, guys- the girl said

-Let's win for Kirara!- Henry proposed

-Yeah!!!

-MEDAFIGHTERS READY?

Miyama Ruins

-Is all ready?- asked Meta-Evil

-Yes, Boss.

-Let's start with the doom!!- he put Metabee's Medal in a big machine and turned on it. A red light shone in all the Ruins.

-Subjects... attack them!

Medabot Stadium

-What is going on, Koba? Why do you have those red eyes?- Aoi asked

The Medabot answered shooting at his Medafighter's leg

-AAAHHH!!!- screams were heard in the terraces, a lot of mad Medabots with red eyes were attacking at the humans and other 'bots

-What in the **** is happening here?- Kirara avoided a missile

-I don't know

-TRANSPORT MEDAPART- Henry gave the Knight-Type shield to Kira- Dude! Protect your Medafighter and go away!

-Thank you, but... why?

-Just go, right?. Don't worry, Warren and I will try to stop those mads.

-Be careful- the blonde and Kira started to run.

-STOP IT!!!!- Aoi was ducked, holding his left leg. Koba started to attack Warren

-Warren!!!- Henry intervened between them, receiving a punch in his cheek. The kid fell inconcious to the floor and his mask broke.

-Damn you!!!!!!! SEEKER MISSILE!!!

-Arcbeetle, I'll help you. BLUE TORPEDO!

-Dragonite, hit him!

Koba's body was destroyed by the several attacks

Warren approached his friend -Phantom, are you all... OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.o

-Who... who hit me?- the kid was confused

-Hi... Hi... Hi... *cough, cough. Ajem...* Hi... Hi... Hikaru???????...O.o;;;;;;;;;

Henry touched his face, his mask wasn't there. "GREAT!!! This is absolutely GREAT!!!" - Umm... Hi Warren ^^;;;;;;

-You are the Phantom Medafighter??????!!!!! Why didn't you tell us???

The dark hair kid sighed -It's a long story, dude.

-Phantom!- Dr. Aki came running- The madness was provocated in Miyama Ruins. Please, stop this!

Mad Medabots were shooting at the spectators, the terraces were a bloody rink. Screams, metallic sounds and criyings were heard everywhere.

-I called to the Select Corps, they'll come here very soon. I trust in you

The kid nodded -Let's go.

-Arcbeetle, good luck.

-Thanks, Tyburo

-Come back, stupid yellow bug

-Ajem.... thanks, Dragonite -_-;;;

-Warren, please don't say my "not so secret" identity to Kirara

-Don't worry... you're my friend, aren't you?

-See ya- Henry slimed and vanished.

The KBT stared at Tyburo for last time and disappeared.

Miyama Ruins.

-I am here!! Um... Henry?- Arcbeetle looked around, his Medafighter wasn't there

-Henry...

-HENRY!!!!!!! XO 

24 Hop Mart

- Where am I?- a puzzled kid was in front of his future boss. -Shadow Sword!!- he desappeared

The man blinked- I must stop drinking vodka. I know pink elephants... but this is TOO MUCH!

Henry's home

-Dude! What am I doing here?- the 8 years old boy was in Arcbeetle's bedroom- A lot of people will die until I could go to that damn Ruins...

Sudenly, he looked at a poster. There was CochkroachMan and his Medabot... ARCBEETLE??????

-Arcbeetle called himself as CockroachMan's Medabot???? He needs a psychiatric....Whatever, Shadow Sword!!!!!

Medabot Stadium

-Hikaru... why are you here???- Warren looked at his friend- You must be in Miyama Ruins!!!!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO SICK OF THIS STUPID THING!!!! XO... SHADOW SWORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-... -_-;;;... Sometimes he's more freak than Mr. Referee....

Miyama Ruins

-Here you are... Come on Henry!!!- Arcbeetle was near him

Ten minutes later.

-Mmm... I think that here's Dr. Meta-Evil- the KBT and his Medafighter were running

-Why?

-Look at this- he pointed at a ENORMOUS sign which said: "Here's Dr. Meta-Evil"

-Ah

A Rubber Robo was guarding a black door- Who're you?

-Hello! I am the famous Phantom Medafighter

-The Phantom who?

-...-_-;;; Just forget it, right?

-Right

-Arcbeetle, this guy won't let us pass easily. This is my plan: you'll hit him with a missile, I'll kick his stomach and later...- Henry was whispering

-I have a better idea. Please, sir, could we enter?- the KBT asked politely

-Sure ^_^

-...O.o- Henry fell like the anime

Our heroes entered to a dark room, there was Meta-Evil and a Robo-Emperor

...I love Interruptions. Do you?...

(Ikki, Metabee, Warren, Dragonite, Kirara and Kira: Who're OUR heroes?

Arcbeetle and Henry: *Ajem* We, of course

*Crickets*

Ikki, Metabee, Dragonite, Warren, Kirara and Kira: BWHA HA HA HA HA HA XD

Arcbeetle and Henry: That hurt...)

Vital Stats

Name: (Guess...) Robo-Emperor

Type: Weapon

Medafighter: Rubber Robo Gang

Special Attack: Shoots missiles

-I am tired of you, Phantom Medafighter... I am REALLY tired of you- Dr. Meta-Evil said- Robo-Emperor, attack!!!

The big Medabot fired a white ray. Arcbeetle stood quited, surprised and he couldn't escape

Warning: Right arm 75 % damaged

Left arm 100 % damaged. Function ceased

Legs 15 % damaged

Head 100 % damaged. Function ceased

-ARCBEETLE!!!!!!!!

-Ha ha, this was very easy

"What will I do?" Henry looked at his Medabot's Medal "Wait, a 'bot stop functioning when his Medal is ejected... Mmmmm... I have an idea"

The kid used the Chicken... ajem... Shadow Sword and appeared in his enemy's back. He opened the panel and tried to take out the Medal

-WHAT IN THE **** DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE DOING???

-I... did it!- Robo-Emperor's eyes switched off- What must I do now? Tell me, please

-WHAT DO YOU THINK??? THAT I AM A JERK??? I'll never tell you that you must stop that machine if you wanna ruin my plans. But you can't do it because you'll sleep!!- Meta-Evil shooted a dart at the kid's shoulder

-Ouch! What is it? Are you playing darts with me?

-This is a sleeping serum

Barely asleep, the kid took Arcbeetle's body and trew it to the machine

Bamm! A dark cloud covered everything

-DAMN CHILD!!! SAY YOUR LAST PRAYERS!!!- Meta-Evil started to suffocate him

Henry closed his eyes, he felt himself too much weak to save his life. Images of his friends and Arcbeetle appeared in his mind.

"It's over. Gooodbye Kirara, Warren..."

He imagined Kisaki and Tetsuo

"... at least I'll see my parents again"

"Arcbeetle, Dr. Aki, Master... thank you for everything..."

-Dr. Meta-Evil, you're under arrest!!- a male voice said

-Damn it!!! The Select Corps!!- He stop suffocating the Phantom.

Minutes later, Henry opened his eyes. Jozo Tenryo was staring him -I called an ambulance, You'll be fine

The kid nodded, and lost the counciousness.

What will happen now? Are Warren and Kirara still alive? Will anybody learn Phantom Medafighter's name?

Eugene: Why didn't you ask if I was still alive?

Everybody: 'Cause NOBODY CARES!!!!

Eugene: ...Snif ;.;

Me: XD... ajem... Read the Next Chapter: Saying goodbye...

If I write it!!!!

Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	26. Saying goodbye

Chapter Twenty-six: Saying goodbye

I DON'T own Medabots... DAMN IT!!!!! ;D

HFH writes: Hello everybody!!!! I am not dead... it's only that this chapter took me a long 

First of all...

Dragonite: Thanks for the review!!!!! And remember... if this fic is weird... it's Henry's fault!!!!!

Henry: ... (sighs)

Me: I'll read your new chap. See ya!

Tokio Hospital. 9:30 in the morning

-Dude! He sleeps a lot- Hikaru Mamiya, whose new name's Henry, was half asleep when he heard Dr. Aki 

-I don't know who trew me at that damn machine yet...- Arcbeetle grumped

-Why are you still angry?

-Why? Look at me!! My own Medaparts are destroyed and I must have... this

-But you look very... elegant with those ones- the man smirked

Henry opened his eyes

-Good morning, Sleeper Beauty- Shigeru was smiling mocking

-Hi...- the kid saw his Medabot... and started to laugh- You look... RIDICULOUS!!! HA HA HA HA XD

-Do you wanna stay a month more in this Hospital?- the KBT threatened. He had a purple Dragonite's arm, Kira's head, the pair of green legs that Tetsuo Mamiya bought (similar to Cyandog's) and his usual right arm

-It seems that you're okey- a nurse entered -Maybe you're hungry, take this- she gave him a pudding

-Henry, my dear Henry... could I eat a little of...- the man begged

-Mmmm... NO!!!!- Henry ate it fast

-Selfish

Shigeru's mansion. 11:00

-Are you better?

-Yeah, doc. Now tell me what happened in the Medabot Stadium 

Dr. Aki sighed- Well, what must I tell you?... about 250 persons died yesterday, the Stadium is clausured and the World Tournament was cancelled. This is the darkest day in the Robattle's history

-Kirara! Warren! I must call them- Henry was worried

Shigeru gave him a cell phone -Do it

Henry dialed the girl's number

-...

-...

-...

-...

Nobody answered

"I hope that Kirara is safe". He dialed Warren's number

-...

-...

-Hello?

-Is Warren there?

-Hikaru? How are you?

-I'm fine, and you?

-We're fine too. Mi dad is a little hurted, but he'll get well

-Do you know how is Kirara?

-She is all right. We drived her to her home. Why?

-I called her, but nobody answered. I am so happy that you're okey...

-Dude! I am Warren Yoriuki, the invencible... nothing can hurt me

-Yeah, sure.

-I almost forgot tell you, but do you remember Arcbeetle's friend?

-Do you mean Tyburo?

-Yep. Her Medal was destroyed by a mad Medabot

-What a bad news

-And Kirara will go to Kyoto tomorrow. We'll wait you in her home, at 9:00. Don't be late

-What?

-He he... Are you gonna tell Kirara who you're? I think that you must tell her, she's your friend

-I don't know...

-Whatever, see ya Hikaru.

-Bye Warren

Henry returned the cell phone. "Is better that I don't tell Arcbeetle"

-What is going on?- asked the KBT

-Umm... nothing. I am just... thinking

-All right

Next day. Kirara's home

-Phantom Medafighter, Arcbeetle, Dr. Aki!!!- Kirara, her family, Dragonite and Warren were in the door

The kid was wearing sunglasses again -Hi!

-Thanks for coming- said the blonde

-You're welcome

The kids and their Medabots stayed together while the girl's parents and Dr. Aki were loading the bags. Kirara's brother was inside the car

-Well guys, I hope see you again

-Phantom, aren't you forgetting something?- Arcbeetle asked evily. He has his usual Medaparts, now.

-No! I don't- the kid blushed, hidding a package

-What are you hidding?

-All right, this is for the journey- Henry gave it to Kirara

-Thank you very much!!

-You won't say that after seeing what is it- the 'bot smirked

-Eh?

-It's supposed that they are cookies... but they burned- Henry was sad

-Don't worry, thank you- the blonde smiled

-I'll give you a cook book, he he he

-Very funny, Warren

-Kira, Kirara, we must go!!

-Yes, mum. Warren, Phantom, I will miss you- she hugged her friends

-Good luck- the red hair boy was really sad

-Bye Kirara...- Hikaru had tears in his eyes

-See ya- Kira and her Medafighter got into the car

Warren and his friend stood saying goodbye until the car desappeared

Ten minutes later

Dragonite, his Medafighter and Henry were walking. Arcbeetle and Dr. Aki said that they had something important to do and they went to Shigeru's mansion.

-Hikaru, did you tell Arcbeetle that Tyburo is dead?- Warren broke the silence

-No, why?

-He'll become very sad, won't he?

-Yeah, that's why I don't wanna tell him

-I have an idea, a really good one- Dragonite was pensive

-Talk

-We'll write a letter... "signed" by Tyburo

-And he won't know it!!!! You're a genuis- his Medafighter smiled

-Let's do it- Henry said

Warren's home

The friends and Dragonite were in the kid's bedroom

-Dude, this is a mess- Henry looked at the untidy room. Clothes in the bed, papers in the floor, dirty socks in a chair???? Warren had a hi-fi, a TV and a black closet. 

-Take this- Warren gave him a blank sheet of paper an a violet pen

-Mmmm... let me see...

-What about "Dear Arcbeetle"?- the 10 years old boy proposed

-"Stupid yellow beetle" sounds more sweet- Dragonite said

-Dear Arcbeetle- the kid was writing

-"You are the strongest Medabot that I saw in all my life"

-Awwww... thank you Warren ^_^

-I was dictating, Dragonite

-;.;...

-...in all my life... .What more?- Henry wrote

-"...but unfortunately, I must come back to India"

-Why?- asked the Medabot

-...-_-;;; I am still dictating!!!

-Ah

-"And I can't tell you goodbye personally"?

-Fine...

Later. Shigeru's mansion

-Hello everybody!!!! Oh dude... -_-;;;

-Hi Henry!- Arcbeetle was watching "The CockroachMan Show" while Dr. Aki was eating his tenth pudding

- Tyburo sent you this through Warren

-Ty... Tyburo wrote this letter?- the Medabot was emotioned. He opened the pink envelope and read:

"Dear Arcbeetle

You are the strongest Medabot that I saw in all my life..."

He blushed

"but infortunately, I must come back to India and I can't tell you goodbye personally.

I only wanna tell you that you're my best friend and I admire you... 

This is very difficult to write because I fell something special for you but... bye Arcbeetle, I'll really miss you.

Lots of love

Tyburo"

The Medabot sighed. "I fell something special for you too, Tyburo. I won't forget you"

Henry was staring at him. "I think that this is the best for you, sorry Arcbeetle"

One month later. The park

-Warren!! 

-Eh? Hi Hikaru, Arcbeetle- the kid was depressed

-What's up?

-I have a bad news

-Come on!! Tell me

-All right... I'll move to Osaka

-No... you too...

-My father wanna leave Tokio since that KBT incident

-When...?

-Next week. But dude! Cheer up! I'll send you e-mails. Your mail is henry_and_arcbeetle@fakemail.com, isn't it?

-Yeah and yours is warrenyoriuki_superstar@fakemail.com . I won't see you again because we'll go to Dr. Aki's Caribbean island tomorrow

-Hikaru...

-How many times I must tell you? My name's Henry!!!

-Henry... I wish you luck 

-Me too, Warren

The friends shooked their hands 

Another chap completed!!! Snif, I am SO HAPPY!!!! =D Will Warren be a singer? Will Henry learn how to cook cookies?

Will Hikaru a.k.a Henry tell Arcbeetle that Tyburo's dead?

Arcbeetle: THAT TYBURO IS... WHAT????

Henry: Great... THANK YOU VERY MUCH, HFH!!!

Me: Woops, sorry =)

Arcbeetle: TYBURO!!! Snif snif ;.; MY ONLY LOVE!!!! BUAHHH ;.;

Arcbeetle: Oh, well. Whatever ^_^

Everybody: WHAT??? O.o;;;; 

Henry (falls like the anime):...

Me: -_-;;; Read the answers in the Next Chapter: Five years later. The Phantom Renegade... If I WANT TO!!!! ;D

SSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	27. Five years later The Phantom Renegade

Chapter Twenty-seven: Five years later. The Phantom Renegade

I DON'T own Medabots... BUT I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

HFH writes: I changed the Genre to Humor, that's all... ENJOY!!!!

Henry: But this fic isn't FUNNY... my parents died in a car accident!!!!! Where's the funny thing????

Me: Well...

Me: Because...

Me: I DON'T CARE ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!! BWHA HA HA XD

Henry: Cruel...

Five years passed, and Henry was still living with Shigeru, his guardian. His life came back to normality, well... sort of. He was in Medabot Corporation during the day, learning some things and helping Dr. Aki. At the night, the kid and his Medabot trained their tactics, and Henry improved the Shadow Sword.

Henry didn't came back to school, sometimes he read a book or watched documentaries.

They were like a family... a very strange one: a pudding maniac, a KBT 'bot obsessed with CockroachMan and a 13 years old kid who liked the Teletubbies... 

...Oops, another Interrupution....

(Henry: That's not true!!!!!! 

Arcbeetle: So... what's this? (showing a picture of an asleep Henry dressed with his Teletubbies pyjamas)

Henry: ...errr...

Henry: TRAITOR!!!!! XO)

Henry and Warren kept in touch through e-mails. They wrote each other once a week, and they didn't have any news of Kirara Takenogi

The kid still missed his parents, but he never complained about it. He was always the same Henry Mamiya, the misterious Phantom Medafighter and Arcbeetle's "brother"

Monday 11:00 in the morning. Dr. Aki's mansion

Henry was in the kitchen, alone. His Medabot and Shigeru were sleeping

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!- the 'bot yelled

-DUDE!! Something is wrong with Arcbeetle!!!- the kid used the Shadow Sword

A bedroom in Shigeru's mansion

-YOU WON'T DEFEAT ME, ARACHNE. ME AND MY MEDAFIGHTER, THE MAGNIFICENT COCKROACHMAN, WILL DESTROY YOU!- Arcbeetle was talking asleep

-"A CockroachMan dream"... great....- the kid sighed

-I'LL USE MY BEST ATTACK AGAINST YOU!!!

-WHAT????? O.o ARCBEETLE, WAIT!!!!!!- Henry tried to wake up him

-SEEKER MISSILE!!!!

*BWHAMMM!!!!*

-What happened here?- the man appeared in the door, dessed with a Sakura Card Captor violet pyjamas. It has images of Kero and Sakura in the chest and a logo in the back

-*Cough, cough*- Henry was all scorched

-Ajum...- Arcbeetle woke up. He looked at his Medafighter- What's up, bro?

-You... you FIRED AT ME!!!!!- the boy started to hit the KBT's head

-I DIDN'T!!!!

-HOW YOU DARE!!! YOU RUINED MY WINNIE THE POOH PYJAMAS!!!!- Henry hit him harder

-I AM SORRY!

-They are... incurable... -_-;;;;- the man said

Minutes later

Everybody were in the kitchen, having breakfast. Arcbeetle turned on the huge TV, Shigeru was eating (guess...) pudding and drinking milk and Henry was eating his "Captain Renegade" cereal

__

-About 50 Rare Medals will be showed in the Annual Medabot Demostration. This important event will start tomorrow at 12:00- a blonde reporte said

-The Rubber Robos could steal those Rare Medals. Did you know that Dr. Meta-Evil escaped from jail?- Dr. Aki commented

-Mmm... to steal...- the kid was thinking with a strange look in his face

-You are planning something- Arcbeetle stared at him, worried- I am so sure that you have a crazy plan...

-Maybe... If I can use the Shadow Sword, I have fast reflexs, I am very smart...

-And humble... -_-;;; - Dr. Aki added

-... so... I can be the best thief in world and steal Rare Medals!!!

-WHAAAATT??????!!!!!! O.o;;;;- Arcbeetle and the man yelled at unison- Are you crazy or what?

-Look, if I steal those Rare Medals Meta-Evil couldn't use the for conquer the world.... and everybody will be safe

-I am your guardian and I WON'T let you be a thief and risk your freedom. I'm sorry, Henry, but you're very little

-LITTLE??? BUT I AM 13 YEARS OLD!!! {:(

-You're VERY little- Arcbeetle and Shigeru sentenced

-You let me clash with Dr. Meta-Freak and Robo-Emperor ALONE with my Medabot when I was EIGHT YEARS OLD. I RISKED MY LIFE and I ALMOST DIED and now you won't let me be a thief. This is incredible!!!

-Don't be stubborn, Hikaru, this is very dangerous- Arcbeetle said

-I assume that I was very irresponsible then. But I can't let you now, Henry

-But I won't sell those Rare Medals... I'll take care of them! And I won't be alone, Arcbeetle will come with me!!!

-When?- asked the Medabot

-Tonight

-But... but I'll miss the CockroachMan Special Marathon!!!

-Who's more important? CockroachMan or I?

-That's easy... 

-...COCKROACHMAN!!! - Arcbeetle finished

-WHAT??? - Henry yelled

-I was only joking... he he he ^^;;;

-Yeah, sure- the kid looked at Shigeru- So, doc... could I...

-Hikaru...

-Come on!!! I'll be a good kid, I promise you

-...but you must have another secret identity

-I have it!! Wait...

Five minutes later

-Say hello to the new Rare Medal's thief... the thief of the Night... who stalks in the Darkness... and the future owner of your Medals. I am the Phantom...- Henry was dressed again with his "Phantom Costume" but now he was wearing a new mask, gloves and a hat

-The Phantom who?- Arcbeetle asked

-Errr... the Phantom... uummmm.... - he looked at the "Captain Renegade" cereal box- Phantom Renegade!!!

-Sounds cool...

-So, could I do it? Oh, pleasepleaseplease...- the kid begged

-Mm... you'll try ONCE with Arcbeetle...

-Great, I'll miss my Marathon...

-... and later you'll decide. I really didn't want this... but if you finish in jail, I WON'T BE RESPONSIBLE!!!

-Don't worry, I am the Phantom Renegade!

-That's why I am worried. Whatever, you must train a little for tonight- Shigeru suggested

-Yep. Let's go Arcbeetle!

That night. Medabot Museum

The Phantom Renegade and his 'bot appeared in a corridor. They looked around: old Medabots were inside tubes and a lot of Medaparts were showed. Henry was walking through the corridor when a guard stopped him

-Hey kid, what are you doing here?

-Hi!! I am the Phantom Renegade, a famous thief, and I came to steal the Rare Medals. Please, could you tell me where are they?

-Phantom... what did you do???- Arcbeetle was exasperated- We're lost!!!!

-Don't worry, I know what I am doing- Henry whispered

-Rare Medals, no? Just carry on, count three corridors and turn left. There is the Demostration

-Thanks- they started to walk

-WAIT A MINUTE!!!! XO- yelled the guard

-Great... -Arcbeetle sweatdropped

-Yes, sir???- Henry turned back, completely scared

-Do you know? You remind me my son

-Really? -he sighed in relief- Well, see ya!

-Goodbye

Thirty minutes later

Another man walked towards the guard -Mitsui! What's up?

-Hi Hareton. A little kid wanted to steal the Rare Medals tonight

- Was he alone?

-No, his Medabot was with him. They asked me where are those Medals

-Did you tell them?

-Of course! The kid was very polite

-Funny. A kid stole our Demostration...

Twenty minutes later

-A LITTLE KID STOLE OUR DEMOSTRATION?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- the guards yelled at unison

They run to the demostration room: the Medals weren't there

-Mr. Kogure will kill me...- Mitsui said

Dr. Aki's mansion

-Henry! You're back!!!! And you're alive!!!!!!!!!!- Shigeru was in the living room

-Look at this- he opened a sack

-Did you steal those Medals? Good work! So... do you wanna be the Phantom Renegade again?

-Yeah! That was emotionant

-Too much emotionant for me... I'll go to rest- Arcbeetle was tired

Next day. 12:00 p.m

-I wanna see the news... maybe I'll appear there- Henry turned on the TV

__

-The Medabot Museum was stole by the unknown Phantom Renegade!!- a reporter informed

-UNKNOWN???? HOW YOU DARE?????- the kid complained

__

-Tell us, how was the Phantom like? - a lot of reporters asked to Mistui

__

-Well, he was a little kid with a little yellow common KBT Medabot...

-COMMON KBT MEDABOT??????? HOW YOU DARE???????- Arcbeetle complained

__

-WHAT???- a lot of people looked really bad at the man

__

-Errr... He was a tall, really well-built man with a terrible black Medabot. I tried to stop them, but they were too much strong- the guard sweatdropped

-DAMN LIAR!!!!! XO- Henry yelled, waving his arms

Shigeru looked at him, surprised

Now what???? Find out in the Next Chapter of Henry's Life: E-mails. Henry's journey

See ya!!!!!!!!!!!


	28. Emails Henry's journey

Chapter Twenty-eight: E-mails. Henry's journey

Errr... I think that I DON'T own Medabots... but I am not so sure

HFH writes: Did you miss Warren??? Because he'll come back to this fic

Henry, Arcbeetle, Kirara, Kira and Eugene: NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XO

Me: THE HORROR CAME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!! (runs away)

Warren: Hey!!!!!!!

Kirara: Come back HFH, you must write this chap!!

Me (appears of nowhere): Oopps... I forgot that. Well, I *finally* wrote something in my profile...

Henry: Really??? O.o;;;;

Me: Yep... Incredible, isn't it? 

Let's start!!!!!!!!!! 

That afternoon. Henry's home

The kid and Arcbeetle were in Henry's bedroom. It has a desk with a PC, a bed, a closet, a night table, a bookcase and a TV. There was a window with light blue curtains 

-Warren sent me a mail

-Really?- asked the Medabot

-Yep- he was reading:

***********************************************

To: henry_and_arcbeetle@fakemail.com

For: warrenyoriuki_superstar@fakemail.com

Subject: YOU'RE THE PHANTOM DISPOSABLE???? O.o;;;;

Hikaru a.k.a. Henry a.k.a. the masked freak

Hey dude! How are you??

Today I listened in the news that a "little kid with a little yellow common KBT Medabot" stole a Rare Medals Demostration

I wondered: "Who in this world has a KBT 'bot after "that incident"??? and guess... I thought about you!!!!!

So, explain me your new "Phantom Identity"

Dragonite is with me, he sends grettings to Arcbeetle 

Phantom, here in Osaka is a Museum which shows Rare Medals... so you can come here, steal 'em and stay in my home

Think about it and later tell me your decision 

See ya!!!!!!!

Warren Yoriuki, the best singer in the world

*******************************************************

Henry smiled "And now he's my friend ... life's weird". The kid wrote:

*******************************************************

To: warrenyoriuki_superstar@fakemail.com

For: henry_and_arcbeetle@fakemail.com

Subject: Hey Warren!!!!!!!

Dude! You guessed... I am the Phantom Renegade.... not the Phantom Disposable, MORON!!!!!!!!!!

And I steal every Rare Medal because I don't wanna that Dr. Meta-Jerk use them again

If your parents are agreed I'll stay in your home... but I'll call you later 

Arcbeetle says that Dragonite is a completely LOSER!!! and that he doesn't care if your Medabots sends him greetings or not irqwb8ryb289yr2fdfhqoio24

Arcbeetle: That's NOT true!!!!!! Henry is a foiwheofcib2u liar!!!!! whvwihrfocnkdoqrjjdioccnoirpanc

****************************************

-STOP IT HENRY!!!!!!!- the kid and his Medabot were fighting in the keyboard

-Ha ha ha!- Henry pushed him away.

-Let me write now!!!- Arcbeetle wrote something like: rficjqoipdsbeymmq

-All right!!! I give up!!!!- the dark hair boy was laughing

The 'bot fixed the mail and sent it.- Dude! I can't believe that Dragonite is so kind with me

-And Warren? Do you remember how we met?

-Yeah... they were a couple of idiots...

-But they changed, didn't they?- Henry said

Medabot and Medafighter looked at each other for a moment- NO!!!!! HE HE HE HE HE XD 

Minutes later

-Osaka?- Shigeru was watching TV

-Yep, I could steal some Rare Medals 

-What did Warren's parents say?

-I don't know. I'll call him and then we'll see

-Do you wanna go?

-Sure. Do you, bro?- the kid asked to Arcbeetle

-Count on me

-Doc...

-Yes, Henry?

-I was thinking... what happened with the KBT Medal which Dr. Meta-Evil used?

-I think that the Select Corps have it. Why?

-Well, that Medal was really powerful

-All Rare Medals are- Shigeru looked at the KBT

-I'll call him- the kid took the phone

-...

-...

-...Hello?

-Hi. Is Warren there?

-You're talking with him. Who're you?

-Henry Mamiya

-Oh, Hikaru! I didn't recognize you... you have a girlish voice 

-Ha ha, very funny. Hey dude, Dr. Aki hasn't any problem so I can go if your parents...

-Don't worry, I asked. You can come here.

-See you later, then

-Bye, Phantom Disposable

-It's Renegade... Jerk!!!

Next day. Osaka Terminus

-Henry, wake up! We're in Osaka- Arcbeetle said

-Ajumm.... I slept a lot...

-You snored a lot...

-Well, nobody's perfect ^^;;;

-Is that Warren???

-What?

Arcbeetle pointed at a teenager... Warren Yoriuki. He was really tall, his green eyes were looking for his friend. The 15 years old guy smiled when he saw Henry

-That jerk is taller than me... snif... I am a smurf...- the dark hair boy complained

-He's two years older, Hikaru- the 'bot consoled

Henry and his Medabot got off and walked towards Dragonite and Warren

-Hey Henry!- the Medafighters shooked their hands

-Welcome to Osaka, Arcbeetle

-Thank you Dragonite

-Let's go, mum is waiting for us

-All right

Warren's home

A 39 years old woman opened the door. She had pink eyes and violet hair -Welcome!! You must be Henry and Arcbeetle

-Good morning, Mrs. Yoriuki

-Call me Minako. Breakfast's ready

-Will we plan your robbery after breakfast, Phantom?- Dragonite asked stupidity

-WHAT???- Minako looked at Henry

-He he he... nothing, mum. He's just joking...- Warren laughed nervously

-Good joke, dude- Arcbeetle has treading the Medabot's foot

Henry and his Medabot met Mr. Fujima Yoriuki. He was and older version of Warren: the same color of hair, the same green eyes and the same arrongant look. 

At the afternoon the friends and their Medabots visited some places, ate ice-creams in the 24 Hop Mart of Osaka and came back to Warren's home.

That night

-Are you ready?- Dragonite and his Medafighter were waiting outside the guest's bedroom

-Wait a minute

- Hurry up!!! You're so slow...

-All right- Henry opened the door, dressed as the Phantom Renegade

They entered- Nice hat... 

-Thanks... We'll come back soon. If your mother asks... I'm in the toilet

-Don't worry for she. Good luck

-See ya- Arcbeetle and Henry dessapeared

Next day

-Good morning Warren- Henry smirked, he was in the kitchen. -Your mother went to the supermaket with Dragonite

-Yeah... *ajum*, thanks. Did you steal them?

-Sure, I'm the Phantom Renegade... the best Rare Medals thief

-You're the only Rare Medals thief, dude

-But I'm the best. You were sleeping when Arcbeetle and I came back

-I was bored... Where's your 'bot??

-In the bedroom, reading his new CockroachMan magazine...

-He likes him???

-Yeah -_-;;;; 

-I like him too... HE'S THE BEST!!!!

Henry raised his eyebrow -Sure...

Who's Kirara's brother?? Why do Dr. Aki wear those stupid sunglasses? Where is Ikki?

Koji: Who cares??

Me: =) Read the answers in the Next Chapter: Henry, the store clerk. Ikki Tenryo and the Screws...

If I update "Henry's Life"!!!!!!!!!!!

Bye!!!


	29. Henry the store clerk Ikki Tenryo and th...

Chapter Twenty-nine: Henry the store clerk. Ikki Tenryo and the Screws

I DON'T own Medabots, so don't sue me... PLEASE!!!!!!!

HFH writes: Well, I'm finishing the first part of the fic: Henry's past. Tell me what do you think about this first part, your favorite episode, your favorite chara and what I could improve. But now... ENJOY!!!! 

One month later. Tokio

Henry and his Medabot were walking.

-Dude, I am so bored...

-Me too... I wanna a Robattle

They were in front of the 24 Hop Mart. There was a little sing: need assistant

Arcbeetle read it -Hey, look at this. You could work here

-Good idea

-And nobody will suspect that a simple 13 years old kid who works in a store is the famous Phantom Renegade

-I'm NOT a simple kid!!!!

Henry entered. A man was behind the counter

-Hello, I'm Henry Mamiya and I came for your sing

-Do you wanna work here?

-Yep. 

-How old are you?

-Errr... 15 years old

-15? You look so little...

Yuri Mountain entered. Her hair was light brown and his eyes were pink -Hi, I wanna buy a Medabot.

-Which one?- asked the man

-Mmm... an agile one

-Well... I don't know anything about which Medabot is agile... I can't help you, miss

-I recommend you the CAT Type, they're really fast- Henry told her -And this one has a powerful Electric Shock attack- he showed a violet CAT Medabot

-So, I'll buy this one. Thanks

-All right, Yuri

-Do you know me?

-Uuuh... no... I thought that your name was Yuri... that's all- the kid was nervous

-What a strange thing. See ya- she payed for her new Medabot and left the store

-You must know a lot about Medabots... and that's all right. I am Kenshin Takaoshi (I invented his name) your new boss- he shooked Henry's hand

-Nice to meet you, sir

-You'll start tomorrow, from 8:30 at 6:30. Get dressed like me -the man was wearing his usual yellow and red T-shirt and blue pants-. But, I am warning you... you must clash with HIM - his voice sounded grave while he was pointing at a sign with a image of Shigeru (???) and "Wanted!" written in it

Henry's mouth opened -Ummm... don't worry boss, I can handle him

Next day. Shigeru's mansion

-HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! XO- Arcbeetle was yelling to his asleep Medafighter

-I wanna sleep!!!!- the kid, eyes closed, touched the alarm clock

-YOU'RE LATE FOR WORK!!!!!!!

-Yeah... I'll go right now...zzzzzzz -_-

-Why in this world you accepted a work in the morning if you CAN'T WAKE UP?????!!!!!!! XO

-Why are you yelling?- the man came 

-Because... HE IS SLEEPING!!!!!!!!

-Shut up, hysterical Medabot- Henry looked at his "brother"- You woke me up!!!

-Finally...

-Henry, shouldn't you be in the Hop Mart??? 

-I'll get ready... in ten minutes...- he sat in the bed, his eyes were half-open

-Come on! Mr. Shigeru and I have a surprise for you

-A SURPRISE??? I'LL GET READY IN A MINUTE!!!- Henry took his clothes very fast and went to the bathroom

Later...

-So, what is it?- the kid was absolutely awake

-This is for you- Dr. Aki said, he was holding... a blue bike

-THANK YOU!!!!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!- he hugged at the man and Arcbeetle 

-Dude... what in the **** is happening with you?- the Medabot asked

-How did you know that...

-Your Medabot gave me the idea, and he told me that your favorite color was blue

-But I didn't know if you can ride it- the KBT said

-Yeah, Kirara teached me...- Henry was smiling while he remebered that...

***************************************************************

2145 Kirara's home

-Don't be cowardly!

-But I can't!!!

-Hikaru... you're six years old!! You must know how to do it

-I don't know, Kirara

-Any moron can use a bike, why you can't?

-I'll fall and I'll break my arm, or my leg... or my head !!!!

-I'll teach you, it's easy. See this- the girl rode for a while

-All right- he sighed- I'll try...

He rode the bike, insecure and pedalled a little

-Well done!!!!!!

-I can't believe it, I am doing it!!!!!!

-Hikaru... LOOK AT...

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

*THUD!*

-...the tree... uhhhh... -_-;;;

Henry remembered too that Kirara was skating next him, who was riding her bike. Kira was with them too, flying. They went to the 24 Hop Mart and...

*****************************************************

-Henry??- Shigeru touched Hikaru's forehead -Are you okey??

-Um... yeah, I was thinking something...

-Come on bro! You must have your breakfast and go to the store

-Yeah... grumpy mum...

-WHAT?? O.o HERE YOU HAVE YOUR BREAKFAST... LASER CANNON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Arcbeetle shooted at him several times

Henry started to run- See ya!!!!!

24 Hop Mart

-Here you are, Henry! Three boys are looking for Medabots and...

-Uh oh...- Spike and Sloan watched scared at Samantha

-WHO TOLD YOU THAT I'M A BOY????????? XO

-You're a girl? Sorry...- Kenshin smiled nervously

-What type of Medabot do you want, miss...- Henry intervened

-Samantha

-...miss Samantha?

-A CAT one

-I only have this model...- the 13 years old kid showed at Peppercat

-That's right, I'll take it

-I wanna this- Sloan pointed at a image of a Tortoise-Type

-Come on Spike, decide!- the Screw's boss told him

-...er... It's so difficult... I don't know...- he was browsing a cataloge- This!

-A DOG Type? Hey boss, do we have DOG Medals?

-I sold the last yesterday...

-Don't worry, I'll buy it in another store. But I wanna the Medabot now, please

-All right

-What's next?

-Well, you must build it, putting the Medaparts in the tin-pet (or skeleton) and later put the Medal in the panel. That's all

-What is your name?- Spike asked

-Oh, I didn't tell you. I'm Henry Mamiya, nice to meet you

-My name's Sloan, he's Spike and our Boss is called Samantha

-We are the famous Screws gang- added the girl

-And I am the famous Phantom Renegade...

-WHAT?

-He he... did you believe it?- Henry asked. He noticed that a little kid, about Spike's age was looking with a stupid face at the Medabots. Samantha turned back and saw him, too.

-Well, well... what a surprise: Ikki are you gonna buy one?

-N... no- Ikki blushed- I didn't save enough money, yet

-Poor guy, he can't buy a Medabot...- the girl smirked

-One day I'll do it, Sam

-Yeah, sure... when the cows fly

-Shut up!

-Shut up Ikki!!! She's The Boss and she can say anything she wants because she's The Boss. Right, Boss?

"Boss, Boss, Boss... What a dominated" the Phantom Renegade thought

-Bye, Ikki. I'll Robattle with you later... HA HA HA HA XD- the Screws leaved the store

The 7 years old sighed... and continued watching at the Medabots

-Cheer up, Ikki!

-Do you know me?

-Samantha repeated your name 700 times...

-Right... um... Henry

-Do you know me?

-I read your identity card...

-Smart guy...

Will Warren be a singer? Will Samantha Robattle with Ikki? Is Spike a dominated?

Henry: That's an easy question....

Spike: What is a dominated?

Metabee: You

Spike: Ahhh

Me: Don't forget to read the Next Chapter: Starting with Henry's present

GOODBYE!!!!!!


	30. Starting with Henry's present

Chapter Thirty: Starting with Henry's present

I DON'T own Medabots... and you know it because I repeated this 30 times... =)

HFH writes: Dude! This fic is being SSSOOOOO looonnggg...

Whatever... I hope that you're enjoying it

This successes happen after "The mother of all Robattles": what means that the kids know Rintaro and that the WRT is cancelled... again. 

2156. 24 Hop Mart

-Dude! I hate that Dr. Meta-Jerk...- Rintaro commented

-Tell me... I WAS THE SECOND MEDAFIGHTER OF JAPAN!!!!!

-I know how do you feel- Henry remembered what happened 8 years ago... and that he was Space Medafighter X, the First Medafighter of that year

-But at least I had my great story: Ikki Tenryo saved the world!!!

-You mean: METABEE SAVED THE WORLD!!!!

-That's NOT true!!!!- Ikki answered

-IT IS!!!!

-IT ISN'T!!!!

-IT IS!!!

-IT ISN'T!!!!

-They'll never change...- Dr. Aki sighed

-I am so happy that everybody are fine...- Karen was near her uncle

-Henry...

-Yes, Sumilidon?

-I was wondering...

-What?

-Do you know that you're similar to Space Medafighter X?

The clerk froze -... wha... what?

-I mean that you remind me him a lot

...And I continue writting Interruptions...

(Henry: I think that Sumilidon is out of character...

Me: Sure, he said TWO words intead of ONE...

Arcbeetle: In the series it seems that all the Medabots are dumbs, besides Brass and Metabee

Me: You mean stupids?

Arcbeetle: I mean that we don't say a word...

Sumilidon: Do you know that my script had only one page??? I had one page for all the first season!!!!!

Totalizer: What about me??? I didn't say anything in all the series!!!!

Me: You can talk????? O.o;;;;;

Totalizer: ...DUH!

Me: That means "yes", isn't it?

Totalizer: ...DUH!!

Me: I knew it ^_^)

-I can't believe that I'll be 16 years old...- the clerk changed the theme

-Really?- asked Erika

-In three days- Henry said

-That means that you're 15???

-No, I am 57 Metabee...

-But you look so young!!! 

Everybody sweatdropped

-Henry, someone is calling you- Kenshin appeared in the door

-All right- the teenager came out

-What about a surprise party for him?- Shigeru proposed

-Sounds funny- Ikki said

-I'll cook the cake. I love cooking- Karen smiled

****************************************

Henry answered the phone- Hello?

-Hikaru! It's me, Warren

-Dude! How are you?

-I... I did it!!!!!!

-What?

-I won!!!!!

-What?

The red hair teenager sighed -You are the same jerk... I won a contest!!!!

-Let me guess... The Freaks Contest

-NO, I was second in that one... you won it. Didn't you remember??

-Yeah, sure. What contest?

-A singing one!!!

-Congratulations!!! 

-Thanks, and I'll have my own CD

-What a good news. 

-I am so happy... I'll be famous!!!!

-Well done...

-I'll compete with Britney Spears!!!!!

-All right...

-I'll win every prize!!!!

Henry sighed -Yeah, I know it...

-I'll be better that Robbie Williams!!!!!!!!

-Sure...

-I'll have a lot of fans!!!!!

-Okey...

-I'll buy a mansion!!!!!!

-Well...

-I'll be rich!!!!!!!!

-SHUT UP!!!!! XO

-Err... sorry... I am emotionated...

-How are your family?

-Fine, they are proud of me... I'LL BE THE BEST!!!!

-You'll never change... -_-;;;;

Will anyone buy Warren's CD? What will the gang give to Henry? Where's Gillgirl? 

Find out in the Next Chapter: Henry and Princess

And remember: More Medabots... More Henry Agata!!!!!!!!!!


	31. Henry and Princess

Chapter Thirty-one: Henry and Princess

I DON'T own Medabots...

I DON'T own Henry...

I DON'T own Arcbeetle...

BUT I'LL OWN THEM SOMEDAY!!!!!!

HFH writes: Happy birthday Henry!!!!!!! Here's my gift... a new chapter!!!!!

Henry: You writed a chapter instead buy me a gift????? MISER!!!!!!

Dr. Aki: Who called me???

Me: XD... Do you know Henry's birth date? If you know, tell me please!!!! 

Now:

humor_writer2: Thanks for your review!!!!! Here's another chap… enjoy!

Let's start! 

Henry's home.

-Here we are!!!!- Shigeru opened the door- Let's get ready 

-Uncle, how did we enter in his home?

-Because I have a key... Didn't you remember that Henry was my apprentice?

-This is pretty clean- Koji commented

-Let's cover the house- Erika proposed

Henry's bedroom

-I wonder what does Henry have in his closet...- Ikki opened a closet and started to slid the clothes hangers- A jacket, a shirt, Space Medafighter X's suit, Phantom Renegade's suit, anoter shirt, a blue T-shirt...- he listed

-Nothing special...- Metabee added

-He's so tidy- Brass looked around

-This magazine has a dossier of Team Japan- the girl said

-Let me see...- Ikki got closer

There was images of the Team and information about them

Erika started to read- "Number One Medafighter of Japan: Space Medafighter X"

"Age: ?????

Nobody knows his secret identity. He always strikes strange poses when he is in a Robattle. 

His suit is very eye-catching

Arcbeetle is a KBT Medabot who cans shoot fire balls. Another attack is his Cannon"

"Number Two Medafighter..."

-Nobody wants to listen. Continue with my part- the kid ordered

-All right... "Number Three Medafighter: Ikki Tenryo"

"Age: 10

Ikki is a jerk and stubborn kid..."

-WHAT??? XO- Ikki yelled while his Medabot was laughing

"And Metabee is an unfriendly and out-fashioned Medabot who loves soap operas..."

-WHAT??? XO- Metabee yelled while his Medafighter was laughing

-I was joking...- Erika smirked

-Ah...- the KBT said

-LASER CANNON!!!

-Here is another magazine. It's from 8 years ago- Brass was browsing it- Listen: " Team Japan "

"Number One Medafighter: Phantom Medafighter"

"Age: 8

Hair: dark

Eyes: ???

"His real name is Henry, but nobody saw his face. He wears a stupid mask

Arcbeetle is a KBT Medabot..."

-And look, he is the same model than you, Metabee- Ikki pointed at a image of Henry and his 'bot

-His name is the same than Space Medafighter X's Medabot...so ... Rintaro was right...

-Space Medafighter X and Phantom Medafighter are the same person!!! What a scoop!!!

24 Hop Mart 

-DUDE! COME ON!!!!!- Rintaro was waiting in the door

-I'm coming! Wait a moment

-You're so slow... come on, "tortoise clerk"!!!!

-All right... what's up?- the teenager came out

-We'll accompany you to your home- Kantaroth said

-What?

-Just come with me, dude

-Okey- Henry grumbled

Henry's home

-Open the door

-Rintaro... I don't understand why...

-I won't explain you... OPEN THE DOOR!!!! XO

Henry sighed and did it

-Happy birthday!!!- Shigeru, Ikki, Erika, Karen, Koji, the Screws, Rintaro and their Medabots said

-You didn't forget it! Thank you!!!!!

-Here's my gift, dude

-Thanks Rintaro... and sorry for thinking that you were crazy- he opened the box and saw a yellow cap with the logo of Medabots

-This is for the Screws- Samantha gave his a big box, full of candies and chocolates

-I love chocolate!!! Thank you ^_^

-Happy birthday Henry- Karen smiled

The teenager opened his gift and put a disgusted face -Errrrr... thanks... Karen... I always... wanted one of... this... thing...

The gift was a black, brown and big tarantula

-AAAHHHH!!!! A SPIDER!!!!!!! *girly scream* XO

-Actually, Koji... it's a tarantula- Henry said

-Ah... phew

-But a tarantula is a spider!!!- Metabee informed

-Really? AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! A SPIDER!!!!!! *girly scream* XO

-How will you call it?- asked Brass

-I don't know...- the clerk was thinking names for his new pet: "Horrible and Furry Creature?... Repugnant Thing?... Disgusting Tarantula?..."

-What about Princess?- Karen asked

-PRINCESS????- everybody looked at she except Koji, who was screaming like a girl

-All right... she is "Princess"...

-Metabee and I brought this arm Medapart. You don't have a Medabot, so we'll take care of it

-It isn't neccesary, thank you- Henry took it

-Don't worry... I'll do it - Ikki didn't released the Medapart

-No, I'll do it- the 16 years old guy started to pull

-But you don't have a Medabot!!!!- Ikki was pulling, too

-GIMME MY GIFT!!!!

-STOP IT!!!!! XO- Shigeru stopped the fight. -This is for you

-Thanks, doc- Henry opened the gift and saw... a pudding. -...thank you very much... - he raised his eyebrow

-You gave him a PUDDING????????- Metabee was disconcerted

-Yeah ^_^

-All right... -_-;;;

-Your idol is the Phantom Renegade, isn't he?- asked Erika

-You're right: he's the best Rare Medals thief in all the world, he's so smart, agile, good-looking...

-Are you GAY???- the KBT was staring him

Shigeru started to laugh like a maniac

-N... no, why?

-Because it seems that you're in love with him, dude

Dr. Aki laughed louder

-You don't have to hide your feelings, Henry. We'll understand- Karen said

Shigeru was laughing and rolling in the floor

-But I am not gay!!!!

-Stop... HA HA HA HA XD... it!!!!... HA HA HA HA XD... I'll die!!!! HA HA HA HA XD

-Whatever, Brass gave me this idea. Happy birthday- Erika's gift was a T-shirt with a image of the Phantom Renegade

-Thank you!!!

-This is for me- Koji was calm because Rintaro took Princess away

-The CockroachMan Deluxe Guide???? O.o;;;;

-Don't you like it?

-No!!!!!!... I mean... yeah, thanks Koji... 

-Let's eat the cake!- Neutranurse called

Who is Geraldine? (You don't know because I invented this chara) Will Warren be a famous singer? Where in the **** is Kirara?

Find out in the Next Chapter: My name's Space Medafighter X

See ya!!!!


	32. My name's Space Medafighter X

Chapter Thirty-two: My name's Space Medafighter X

If you read my another disclaimers, you must know that I DON'T own Medabots

HFH writes: WHAT A SHORT CHAP!!!! But next one will be LONGERRRRRRRR!!!

But first...

humor_writer2: Thank you very much for your review!!!!! I hope that you like this new chap. =)

Now you'll now how Henry became Space Medafighter X... well... sort of ;)

Henry's home

The teenager was in his bedroom, getting ready for bed. He looked at the blue trainers that Arcbeetle gave him. "Poor guy, he hid during my party"

Henry opened a closet and saw his Space Medafighter X's suit

********************************

Inside Henry's mind

"I am Space Medafighter X, the Phantom Renegade, the Phantom Medafighter... but I still am Hikaru Mamiya.

If somebody finds that I am the First Medafighter of Japan (besides Dr. Aki, Arcbeetle or Warren), he/she'll probably ask why I did it

It's because he/she doesn't know what happened one year ago..."

2155. Dr Aki's mansion

-So, Ikki has that Rare Medal- Shigeru said

-Yeah, and I don't know what to do

-You're a great Medafighter, Henry

-I was...

-That's the point. You must be a good ranked Medafighter and win the kid's trust

-And I'll can steal it easily...

-It's the only way

The Phantom Renegade nodded

-I have something for you, Arcbeetle!!

A red KBT Medabot entered (his Medaparts were the same as the series)

-Arc... beetle????

-How I am?

-You look great! Thanks doc

-These Medaparts were designed only for him. I call them a KBT mark 2 model

-But I call them Bigfoot

-What?- Shigeru and the KBT asked

-I think that it's a better name for you, dude- Henry pointed at the Medabot's feet

Arcbeetle gave him his best withering look

-Don't laugh because I have another surprise for you... your new Costume!!!

Henry looked at his new suit: the same that he wears as Space Medafighter X -Wasn't there another one more ridiculous??

-No

-I knew it

Five minutes later

-Uhhh... I feel SO naked....- Henry was dressed

-You look... flamboyant

-Smile!!- Shigeru was filming him- I'll film you everytime and I'll watch the videos, later

-Please, Dr. Aki... could you just STOP WATCHING CARD CAPTOR SAKURA??????

-I can't!!!- the man cried

-Let's think your new name. I propose "Ridiculous X"

-I propose "Why in the **** am I wearing this stupid costume???"

-It's too long, dude

-"Almost Naked Medafighter"!!!- Shigeru proposed

-"Space Maniac"...- Henry looked at his new golden mask

-"Space Maniac X"!!!!- Arcbeetle laughed

-That is!!!!!

-I was joking, Hikaru...

-No, I mean... "Space Medafighter X"

-It's a stupid name...- Shigeru complained

-I think so...- the KBT said

-But I like it. Sounds...

-... stupid...- Arcbeetle finished

-No, sounds... I can't explain you

-But I can: sounds stupid!!!!- the KBT answered

-I like it!!!

-But it's stupid!!!!

-But I like it!!!!

-But it's stupid!!!!!!

-But...

-STOP IT! XO- the man yelled

"That's why I am Space Medafighter X. This is my life, my destiny...

and I'll do my best effort"

**********************************************

Arcbeetle's bedroom

The KBT was dreaming that Kisaki Mamiya was hugging him and Hikaru. Arcbeetle could feel her touching his face... but he felt a furry hand????

He opened his eyes (all right, he has a visor...) and swichted on his bedside lamp. 

Henry's bedroom

The teenager was in the bed when he...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XO

... listened that YELL

Henry ran towards his Medabot's bedroom

When he entered, he saw Arcbeetle insulting and mashing something black and brown

-What's up?? What are you doing???

-Iwassleepingwhenyourstupidtarantulaclimbedtomyface!!!!!

-Eh?- was the smart answer

The 'bot sighed -I was sleeping when your stupid tarantula climbed to my face!!!!!!

-That means that... IT is Princess???- he pointed at the brown mass

-It seems so...

-NOOOOO!!! Snif... snif... Princess!!!! My best pet!!!!... well, she was my only pet but... snif

-I am sorry, Henry

-I'll never forget you... errrrrr... What was her name?

-Pincess- the Medabot sweatdropped

-Right. Well, let's sleep- he trew Princess's body through the window

-...O.o;;;- Arcbeetle was confused

Will Karen know that Princess is dead? Where's Warren? What will happen if Eugene must replace Henry as the Phantom Renegade???

Henry: Nothing good... I think

Eugene: HEYYYY!!!!!

Arcbeetle: Dr. Aki as the Phantom????? Are you kidding??????

Me: Find out in the Next Chapter of this fic: The Aki Renegade

Arcbeetle: That means that you aren't kidding...

Me: ... Smart 'bot... -_-;;;

Arcbeetle: Thanks!!!! ^_^

Me: Do the word "sarcasm" mean something for you????

Arcbeetle: ...

Arcbeetle: Could you repeat the question?

Me: *sigh* See you later!!!!! =D


	33. The Aki Renegade

Chapter Thirty-three: The Aki Renegade

First of all, I wanna tell you that I DON'T own Medabots 

HFH writes: Maybe this chap is weird... but who cares???? =) I was BOREEEED during my class hours and I wrote it...

Henry: Irresponsible!!!! You must pay attention at the school!!!! 

Me: ...

Henry: The professors are teaching you, doing their best, and you are writing your chapters in the middle of the class!!!! Disrespectful!!!!!

Me: Henry... that in the **** is this??? (showing a picture of an asleep Henry in his class hours while Coach Mountain was explaining something)

Henry: ....Uhhh.... he he he he... errrrrr.... ummmm... he he

Henry: A PICTURE, DUH!!!

Me: ... *sigh* Now...

Saldemar the Fantabulous: Thanks for your review!!!! HENRY/HIKARU FOR EVER!!!!!!!!!! =D

Warren: *grumbles*

humor_writer2: Thank you very much!!!!! I didn't know Space Medafighter X's motto in English... Dude!, why do you say that thing???? 

Henry: Because I like how it sounds

Dragonite: You sound as an alien. E.T (I don't own it) haves heroicaly traveled across stars, too numerous to count,  
to arrive at this majestic planet you call "Earth".... E.T... phone... my home!!!! 

Henry: SHUT UP!!! XO

Me: BWHA HA HA HA HA XD

Henry: Let's start with this chap... right?

Me: HA HA HA XD... R...right...

Medabot Museum

-IT'S THE PHANTOM RENEGADE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!- a guard yelled

-BWHA HA HA HA HA XD- the thief ran away

-STOP HIM!!!! HE STOLE A MEDAL!!!!!!!

Henry entered in a dead end "They won't find me here... they never did, actually"

*SPLASH!* Henry was completely wet

The Phantom looked at the cop who wet him -HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???? ARE YOU MAD OR WHAT???? I'LL FALL ILL!!!! XO I CAN'T WORK IF I AM SICK!!!! I HAVE A JOB, JERK!!!!

-Sorry... I am really sorry...- the cop apologized

-WAIT A MOMENT!!!!!! I WET YOU BECAUSE YOU STOLE A MEDAL!!!! COME HERE!!!!!!!

-Woopsss... I forgot that...- Henry desappeared

Next day. Henry's bedroom

-Get up, Henry!!!! You're 30 minutes later!!!!- Arcbeetle was next to his Medafighter

-Yeaaahhhh... *ajem*

-Are you all right??

-I think... *ATCHOOO!!!!!* XO... not

-Let me see... You have a temperature!!! 

-Someone wet me... a stupid sadist...

-I'll call to the 24 Hop Mart 

-Thankzzzzz -_-

Later

-And he didn't go to work?

-Yes, Mr. Shigeru. But's only a cold, he'll get well soon

-I must... to steal... a Demostration... today... Arcbeetle... *ATCHOOOOO!!!!!* XO

-Steal??? No way!!! You must rest, dude

-But...

-REST

-And who will steal.... those Rare Medals...???? Dr. Aki?

-Yeah, why not?

-I can't laugh, doc, but great joke... anyways...

-I am not joking

-Doc.... you can't be... the Phantom Renegade... you aren't so agile as me...

-I am not so conceited as you but I can do it

-But... I trained... a lot... and you didn't...

-Any jerk can be the Phantom Renegade!!!!

-But... you... can't- Henry said 

-Mr. Shigeru, you are too much old- Arcbeetle was worried

-OLD?????!!!!!!!! XO I'll be the best Rare Medals thief in all the world

-Yeah... sure... I am not felling well so... I can't smirk...

-It's too dangerous... the cops will catch you!!!!

-A RED CHICKEN!!!!!!! LOOK AT THE RED CHICKEN!!!!!!!!

-What are you talking about, Henry???- Shigeru asked

-HERE, LOOK!!!!- the teenager pointed at Arcbeetle

-Great... he's delirious

-That means that he's normal, now- Dr. Aki said

-Don't be angry and stubborn!!! You're OLD!!!!

Henry was singing: "CHICKEN RED... CHICKEN RED... CHICKEN ALL THE DAY"

-I bet you that I can steal the Demostration without your help

-All right. If you lose, you'll wear a pink dress and yellow high-heeled shoes for a week

-But if I win, you'll use female Medaparts for one month

-You'll lose, anyways... so deal!!!- they shooked their hand

-A RED CHICKEN!!! BWHA HA HA HA XD- Henry yelled

-Where's his suit?

-In the closet. Take my Medawatch, if you need help... call me

-Thanks, but it won't be necessary. Take care of him, Arcbeetle

-I'll do it. Good luck

-RED... CHICKEN!!! *ATCHOOOOOOO!!!!* XO

Golden Hotel

-This demostration will be great!!!- Erika was taking some photos

-My uncle told me that he'll be here...

-Don't worry, Karen... Ikki Tenryo is here!!!!

-Great thing...- Metabee sweatdropped

-Karen!!!- Shigeru entered to the room- Sorry, I am late

-Hello Dr. Aki- Brass said

-I must go to... the toilet

-What?

-It is... urgent... 

-But the demostration...- Karen said

-It is REALLY urgent... see you later...- the man left

Ten minutes later

-Welcome everyone to the Tenth Annual Medals Demostration. I am Malaki Ishikara and...- a man was next to the Medals

-BWHA HA HA HA HA HA *cough, cough* HA HA XD- the "Phantom Renegade" appeared in the door

-THE PHANTOM RENEGADE!!! WHAT A SCOOP!!!

-Actually... He doesn't looks as the Phantom at all- Metabee said

-The Phantom had dark hair... but this one has a hairstyle similar to Dr. Aki's- Ikki added

-Who are you???- Malaki asked

-I am... the Card Captor Sakura fan of the Night... who eats pudding in the Darkness... and the future owner of your Money... I am the Phantom Renegade!!!!

-He's more weird than before...- Erika commented

-Guards, stop him!!!!

Twenty guards trapped Dr. Aki

-I am... in trouble... what will I do???- Shigeru looked at Henry's Medawatch- If I call Arcbeetle... I'll be lost!!! If I don't call him... I'll be in jail!!! DAMN IT!!!!! ARCBEETLE!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!! XO

-I told you...- suddenly, the Medabot appeared and started to hit the cops- I told you that this is dangerous but NOOOOO... the stubborn man wanted to be a thief

-Why were you here?

-Henry was asleep... and I knew that you'll do everything BAD so...

-You came... thanks 

-SMILE!!!- Erika was taking photos again

-I better escape...- the Phantom Aki ran to the toilet and changed his clothes

-I better steal...- Arcbeetle took a Rare Medal

Later. Henry's home

-*ajum* I am very well, now... 

-Here's your syrup, Henry

-Thanks... ARGGGGGHHHH!!! IT'S HORRIBLE!!!!! _ ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT???? (Me: I hate syrup ...)

-Cheer up!!! We have something for you... Mr. Shigeru!!!- Arcbeetle called

Dr. Aki entered to the bedroom... dressed with a pink dress. He grumped - Stupid bet... Stupid Medabot... Stupid ME!!!!!

Henry and his Medabot laughed for all the night

What will happen in the Chapter Thirty-four????? FFIIIINNNDDDD OOOUUUUTTTTT!!!!!

Henry and Arcbeetle: PINK DRESS???? BBWWWWHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

Me: STOP IT!!!! I'LL BE DEAF!!!!

Henry and Arcbeetle: WE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CAN'T!!!!!!

Eugene (still with his pink dress): I'LL SUE YOU FOR THIS, HFH!!!!!

Me: I am SSSOOOOOO scared... Well, if you wanna read what happens if Henry has a diet... wait for the Next chapter: Diet? NOOOOOO!!! XO

Henry (stops laughing): O.o;;;;

Henry: DIET???? NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! XO

Me: Yeah, that's the title of the chap... are you deaf or what????

Dragonite: He isn't deaf...

Henry: Did you listen that, HFH? 

Dragonite: ... he is a jerk, that's all...

Me: Did you listen that, Henry? 

Me: Well... SEE YA!!!! =D


	34. Diet? NOOOOOO! XO

Chapter Thirty-four: Diet? NOOOOOO!!! XO 

Warren: HFH says that she DOESN'T own Medabots so don't SUE HER, please...

Me: Well done, dude ^_^

Warren: ... just KILL HER!!!!

Me: WHAT???? O.o;;;

HFH writes: What will Henry do if he is on diet???? I hate diets... do you?

Henry: A diet?? I am not fat!!!! Why do you wanna punish me??

Me: You know very well the answer...

Me: BECAUSE I AM EVIL!!! ;D Well, let's continue...

humor_writer 2: Thanks for the reviews!!!!! I am watching the World Tournament chaps... but I missed "The Medaforce within because Fox Kids didn't transmited it... snif ;.;... snif. I'll send you a mail

Thanks for Phantom Renegade's motto! Henry... stop saying that things...

Henry: Why? I like it!!!!!

Dragonite: The name's Bond... James Bond. I am a stupid thief in the night who wears a stupid mask similar to that killer of "Scream". Mostly because I am a thief, DUH!!!. But I have got a day work in the 24 Hop Mart... ooopps... forget it. And I only steal one thing... Medals! (mad laugh). And I always leave the seen... running like a cowardly girl!!

What's the secret behind my not so secret identity? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!!!

Me: Good imitation... ;D

Henry: ... *looking at Dragonite with a VERY BAD look*... You are dead Medabot...

dragonite: Thank you very much!!! Here is another chap!!! 

Madi-chan: Thank you for your reviews!!!! Please! Send me your drawing of Dr. Aki!!!

I didn't know that the Medabots site describes him as "a dimwitted teenager working in a convienience store"... 

Henry: *looking at me* I don't wanna hear any comment about that, HFH!!!

Me: *innocent face* What are you talking about? I didn't think anything!!! ;D

Patra, Joe and Hikaru were the "Magnificent Medafighters" (what a modest name!). But I didn't know it, so I made Hikaru new friends

Henry: Great ones...

Kirara and Warren: Awww... thanks!!! ^_^

Henry: That was sarcasm...

Kirara and Warren: What?

Your answers were great... "Dr. Aki has a terribly mutilated face behind those glasses"... HA HA HA HA HA HA XD

You are right... my English is... A DISASTER!!!

I liked when Henry gives a chick to Madiko!! Thanks!!!!!

Saldermar the Fantabulous: I must get a picture of Eugene and his "cute" dress... iI must do it!!!! Excellent description XD 

I am a bad girl???? But... but ... I ONLY killed Henry's parents!!!...

Arcbeetle: ...and Tyburo...

Henry: ...and Princess...

Eugene: ...and 200 persons in the World Tournament...

Henry: ...and you made me sick...

Warren: ... and you hurt my dad...

Chickbot: ...and you said that I was stupid...

Me: Well... *ajem* You are right ;D

Now... with the chap!!!!!

24 Hop Mart 

-Yahoo!!!- Henry looked at his watch

-What's up?- asked Ikki

-It's lunch time!!!!- the teenager took out his lunch: seven sandwiches, bread, a box with chocolates, ten rice balls...

-Will you eat ALL these things?

-Of course not

-Ah

-I'll eat three chocolate ice-creams too

Metabee and Ikki fell like the anime

That night. Henry's bedroom

-I must... do it

-I must... Oh DAMN IT!!!!!!!!

-Henry?- Arcbeetle entered 

-I can't put on these stupid pants- he was trying to put his Phantom Renegade's ones

Arcbeetle shooked his head

-And I couldn't get dressed with my Space Medafighter X's suit, neither

-Do you know why?

-Yeah

-Why?

-They shrank!!!!!!! 

The Medabot sighed -It's because you're FAT

-That's not true!!!!

-Look, you're so potbellied!!!!!!!

-These are muscles

-Sure... and I am Cinderella

-Really?

-You'll start with your diet tomorrow

-Great... a diet...

Next day. Henry's home

-ARE YOU CRAZY????!!!!!!!!!!! XO

-You'll do this diet, dude

-I am your Medafighter and I WON'T obey you

-So, I WILL shoot you the Prominence

-Errr... I'll obey you

-All right. I'll start again, so listen:

Breakfast: one piece of toast and a glass of skimmed milk WITHOUT sugar or cocoa

-NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! XO

-Lunch: one steak, water and rice

-NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! XO

-SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!!!!!!!! XO

-Sorry

-Snack: orange juice

Dinner: three carrots

And you'll walk instead use your scooter

-Did you finish?- Henry asked

-Yeah

-So... NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XO

-Calm down!

-I can't. This isn't a diet... this is a PUNISHEMENT!!!!!

-But you'll thank me

-Sure, when I die of starvation...

That afternoon. 24 Hop Mart 

Henry sighed

He looked around

Henry sighed again

Erika was eating an hamburger, Shigeru was eating pudding...

Henry sighed 

... Ikki was eating an chocolate ice-cream, Sloan was eating a chocolate...

Henry sighed

... Karen was drinking a milk shake, Rintaro was eating a piece of cake

Henry saw at his orange juice... and sighed again

-Are you all right, Henry?- Brass asked- You look depressed

-I am... on diet...

-Congratulations- Metabee said

Henry looked at him, angry -Shut up, I am suffering

-(glup)Come(glup)on(glup, glup)Henry!(glup)you(glup)can do it(glup)

-It's easy to say... you're eating pudding like a pig while I must drink a stupid glass of orange juice!!!!!

-Dude, stop complaining

-You're so lucky, you don't need to be on diet

-It's because Coach Mountain makes us run very often- Samantha said

-You mean "Cockroach Mountain"

-Spike... what are you talking about?- Erika asked

-I listened that a kid told him "Cockroach" without intention

-When?

-Years ago, but that anecdote is very famous in our school

-What a jerk!!! Cockroach Mountain!!! HA HA HA HA XD- Metabee was laughing when...

*THUD!*

... a huge catalog hit his face

Everybody looked at Henry

-Woooops, sorry Metabee ^^;;;

*GROAUUUUGH* a sound was listened

-Wha...what was THAT?- Karen was scared

-... it is... a monster!!!!!- Sloan yelled

-Run for your life!!!- Koji hid behind Sumilidon

-Actually... It's just... my stomach, dudes. I am so hungry...- the clerk said

Shigeru sweatdropped

That night. Henry's home

Henry and Arcbeetle were in the kitchen. The teenager was in front of a plate with three carrots

-Stupid carrots...- he whispered

-You'll eat them and I'll control you 

-You know very well that I always dinner pizza...

-EAT!

Henry started to eat -I fell like Bugs Bunny...- he grumped

-This is for your own good, dude

-I know it Arcbeetle, and I appreciate your help very much... BUT I HATE THIS DAMN DIET!!!!

-You are complaining like a baby...- the Medabot sighed

Three days later

Henry came out of his job and walked to his home. He saw that Coach Mountain was walking too, with a bag full of sandwiches

"Sandwiches... yum yum" Henry thought. He smelt a smeel of pizza "Delicious...". Henry saw images of pudding, hot dogs, rice balls... they were everywhere!!!!!

*GROAUUGH*

*GROOAAUUUGH*

*GROOOOAAAUUUUGH!!!!* his stomach started to "sing"

"I can't resist... ANYMORE!!!!" Henry hid in a dead end and changed to the Phantom Renegade. After that, he ran towards the man and stole his bag

-THIEF!!! COME HERE!!!!!- Mr. Mountain followed him

-BWHA HA HA HA HA XD... NEVER!!!!!- he ran faster

They ran through all Tokio during one hour. 

Henry turned left in a corner -I am a moron!!! Why am I running if I can use the Shadow Sword?????

Coach Mountain turned left too, but the teenager wasn't there -What happened here?

Next day

-Arcbeetle, look! My big belly was gone!!!!!

-Good work, bro! See, you only needed to be firm with your diet

Henry thought about his last marathon with Coach Mountain and smirked -And all is thanks to you. I'll buy you three new Medaparts!!!

Where's Warren? Will Coach Mountain hit Henry? Will Henry's stomach SHUT UP?

Find out in the Next Chapter: Dr. Aki's nightmare

Henry's stomach: *GGRRRRRROOOOAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Me: What was that? O_O

Henry: He said: "See ya!!!!!!!!" ^^;;;

Me: Ah... all right, GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!!


	35. Dr Aki's nightmare

Chapter Thirty-five: Dr. Aki's nightmare

I DON'T own Medabots... but at least I own Warren

Henry: Great consolation... }:)

Me: Oh, yeah... sure -_-;;;

Warren: Nobody loves me... ;.;

Everybody: NO!!!!!

HFH writes: I had this crazy idea... Who is Eugene's mother?

Well, you'll know it right now... ;D. But first:

Madi-chan: Thank you very much!!!! Evil??? Who?? Me??? Well... YOU ARE RIGHT!!!! BWHA HA HA HA HA HA XD

Henry: Why, God? Why is she the writer????

Me: And I look a teenager Henry in the manga... and you are right... His hair is longer than the series... and he looks as a freak

humor_writer2 : Thanks for your review!!!! Please, send me Phantom Renegade and Space Medafighter X's quotes!!! ... Henry... who wrote your script???

Henry: I don't know... but I LOVE my quotes!!!!!

Dragonite: I have always loved the Medabot Museum... and the Teletubbies. Ever since I was a little freak. But now I visit it, after hours... because I haven't enough money. And my taste in souveneir's has come a little more... refined (carrying the cash register)

Henry: Hey, Dragonite... guess what

Dragonite: What?

Henry: I HATE YOU!!!!! XO

Me: Now, let's meet Mrs. Geraldine Aki!!!!!

24 Hop Mart 

Henry was in the counter talking with Shigeru. 

A woman entered in the store. She was about 60 years old, her hair was black and her eyes were pink. (I invented this chara)

She was dressed with a orange pant and a long, light blue cardigan. The woman gave them a withering look

Dr. Aki saw her... and started to yell like a girl

-What is going on, doc????- Henry was confused

-SHIGERU!!!! XO- she yelled 

-Hi... mother...

Henry's mouth touched the floor

-YOU'RE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!!!!. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???? YOU MUST BE IN THE MEDABOT CORPORATION, WORKING!!!!! XO

-I... can... explain you

-LAZY!!!! THAT'S THAT YOU ARE!!!!! XO

-Mother... please

Henry was reading the newspaper, trying to not look at Dr. Aki's sweet mother

Kenshin came to see what was happening, and stood looking at the woman with a not-so-smart look

-YOU ARE A MORON!!!! WHY AREN'T YOU AS YOUR SISTER??? YOU SPEND YOUR TIME IN A LITTLE STORE TALKING WITH A SCRAWNY GUY!!!!!

-Mother... I...

-SHUT UP!!!!! XO I must go with my club, but I'll come back later. I'll spend this time in your house

-In... my... home????- Dr. Aki cried -Errr.... mother... don't you wanna be in a Hotel??

-In YOUR home... did you listen?- the widow threatened

-Bye, Mrs. Aki- Henry said

-Come back soon...- Kenshin whispered

-What will I do??? That monster will stay with me...- the man was desesperate -I have it!!!

-You'll move?- asked the teenager

-No, I'LL DIE!!!!

-Here you have, doc- he gave him a pudding

-Thanks, Henry... you are so kind... snif... I was... needing this...

Henry's boss sighed 

-What's up?

-Henry... I am in love...

-Please, don't tell me that you fell in love with my mother...

The man nodded -And I need your help, Henry

-WHAT?

-I'll give you five dollars

-Boss, I can't...

-Ninety dollars

-SOLD!!! Errr... I'll help you, Boss

Kenshin raised a eyebrow -Thanks... I'll talk with you later- he left

-Dr. Aki, I was thinking...

-What?

-If your mansion burned down... where will you go with your mother??

-That's easy, because I have an apprentice who will lend me his home- Shigeru stared at him 

-So that means... 

-Yeah

-... that you'll stay with Ikki?

-I wasn't talking about Ikki- the man stared at him again

-So... that means...

-Tell me

-... that you have another apprentice besides Ikki and I?

-NO!!! XO I'll stay in your home

-Wha... what???- Henry looked scared

Shigeru nodded

-Great...- the clerk sighed

Minutes later

-This is my plan, Henry

-Yes, Boss?

-When she comes back, you'll steal her bag, I'll save her and -the man sighed with hearts in his eyes- ... she will love me. Tomorrow you'll give her this letter... please, don't read it

-Yeah, sure -_-;;;. "This is a very stupid plan... but at least I'll win ninety dollars"

-Here's she again!!!

Geraldine Aki entered again in the store and his son started to yell as a girl again

-WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING??? YOU ALWAYS DO STUPID THING, SHIGERU... I AM SO TIRED OF YOU!!!! 

-Mother, we'll stay in Henry's home

-Who is that "Henry"?

-I am

-Well, I'll come back in half an hour and later we'll go to your home

-...grumpy and unbereable woman...- the teenager whispered

-Henry, let's go!- asked his boss

-All right...- he put a pair of sunglasses and left the store with Kenshin

The park

Geraldine was followed by Kenshin and his employed. The man hid behind a tree while Henry ran towards her.

Kenshin was waiting impatient when he heard a scream

-HELP ME!!!!!

-Don't worry, lady -he left his hiding place- Kenshin Takaoshi is here!!! O_O- the man saw the scene- Oh... God... -_-;;;;;

Geraldine was hitting Henry very hard with her bag -HOW YOU DARE TO STEAL ME???? SHAMELESS!!!! XO

-HELP... ME... BOSS!!!! PLEASE!!!!- the clerk begged

-All right... Mrs. Aki, stop!!!

-What do you want?

-Your beatiful hands are made for caresses, not for hits- he took Geraldine's hands- Please, let me punish this bandit

-If you want to...

-Err... boss... what are you... doing???- Henry looked scared at Kenshin

-TAKE THIS, THIEF!!!!

*THUD!*- the man hit Henry is his eye. The clerk fainted

Later. Henry's home

-What... happened to...me??- the teenager was in his bed. His left eye was bandaged

-I don't know, I found you incouncious in the park- Arcbeetle informed

-Where is Dr. Aki?

-He and his mother are downstairs... please, don't tell me that they'll stay with us

-I am sorry, bro

-Great...

-Yeah, I think the same... ouch

-THAT TEENAGER WAS DRUNK!!!!- Arcbeetle and his Medafighter listened to Geraldine

-Mother... it isn't true

-SO TELL ME WHY IN THE **** HE WAS LYING ON THE FLOOR!!!!! XO

-I don't... know

-HE WAS DRUNK!!!! XO

-She's so sweet- the KBT commented

Geraldine entered in the room -GET UP, DRUNK!!! I AM HUNGRY AND YOU'LL COOK FOR ME

-Can I shoot her the Prominence?

-That could be a great favor...- the 16 years old guy commented- Don't worry, Mrs. Aki. I'll order a pizza

- PIZZA?????!!!!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY?????? I WANT RICE BALLS... AND YOU'LL COOK THEM!!!!!!!!

-Calm down, Henry... to kill a woman is a crime... unfortunately...- Henry was talking with himself

-Here's the recipe... COOK NOW!!!!!

-I wanna... die...- Shigeru sighed

Later. Henry's bedroom

-So, your boss gave you a letter- the KBT and his Medabot were talking

-Yep. 

-I wonder what does it say- Arcbeetle was opening it

-Dude, stop. It's private... in other words... DON'T BE CURIOUS!!!!!

-All right ... =(

-I'll put this letter HERE and we don't touch it in all the night. Right?- Henry putted the letter on a table

-Good night, Henry

-Rest well- the teenager swicthed off the bedside lamp. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't sleep... Henry wanted to know what in the **** did Kenshin write. Half a hour later, he got up and walked silent to the table...

*THUD!!* the teenager crashed with Arcbeetle

The Medabot turned on the light -Henry... what are you doing????

-I wanted to... go to... the kitchen... yeah. And you?

-Me... too...

-Sure, bro. Let's see that letter!!!!- Henry opened it and they read:

"Mrs. Geraldine Aki

Your hair is black like the Night

Your eyes are like two Roses

Your smile is so beautiful as a Butterfly

I think that:

You are the reason of my Life

You are the woman of my Dreams

You are my first Love

... And I love you with every beat of my heart...

Kenshin Takaoshi"

-BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD- Arcbeetle and his Medafighter were rolling in the floor

-YOU'LL WAKE UP MY MOTHER!!!! XO SHUT UP!!!! XO- Shigeru entered in the room, dressed with his CCS pyjamas

-Doc... HA HA HA XD... you must read this...- Henry said

-It's a love letter... HA HA HA HA HA XD... IT'S SO FUNNY!!!!!

-YOU ARE LAUGHING ABOUT YOUR BOSS'S FEELINGS??? You must be ashamed of it... that man is trying to write his deepest feelings and you are laughing like maniacs... that's unacceptable Henry, Arcbeetle - Shigeru took the letter and read it -... PFFFTTT O_O... BWHA HA HA HA HA HA XD

-SHIGERU!!! WHAT IS THAT NOISE????? XO

-Mrs. Aki!!!

-Mother!!!!

-COME BACK TO THE BED, NOW!!!! XO

-Yes... mother- the man left Henry's bedroom

Next day. 24 Hop Mart 

-Henry, can I ask you something???

-Yep.

-Why do you have that bandage? 

-It's a long and painful story, Erika

-You look as a pirate...- Ikki commented

-Shut up...

Shigeru was reading the newspaper

Dr. Aki's mother entered and Henry started to laugh 

-This is for you, Mrs. Aki- Henry has a BIG smile in his lips

-What is so funny?- Geraldine looked angry at him

-HA HA HA XD... nothing...- 

-What is going on with you?- asked Ikki

The woman read the letter -HOW YOU DARE TO JOKE WITH ME?????

-IT'S NOT MINE!!!! MY BOSS WROTE THAT!!!!!

-INSOLENT!!! XO

-I'LL NEVER WRITE A LOVE LETTER TO YOU!!!! NEVER IN MY LIFE!!!! THE ONLY MORON WHO CAN FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU IS MY BOSS!!!!

-ARE YOU TELLING ME UGLY???? XO SHAMELEES!!! XO

-I must film this!!!- Erika took her camera

-What is going on here? Mrs. Aki!!!!

-YOUR STUPID EMPLOYED INSULTED ME!!! XO

-Mrs. Aki... your beatiful hands are made for caresses, not for hits. Please, let me punish this bandit again- he took Henry's arm

-Boss... not again!!! Let me go!!!

-I am sorry, Henry...

-Boss.. LET ME GO!!!!!!!! XO- he took Kenshin's and trew him 

*CRASH!!!* the man crashed with the glass door

-YOU... KILLED HIM!!!! O_O- the woman yelled

-I AM SORRY!!

-Mr. Kenshin!!!- Geraldine approached him- Please, don't die!!!- she hugged him

Kenshin opened his eyes and grinned -Thanks, Henry... you are the new manager of the store *cough, cough*... I am very weak... everything's turning black... *cough*

-He is... feigning!!- Shigeru exclaimed

-Go away, Henry *cough*... I wanna spend my last minutes with Mrs. Aki *cough, cough*... oh, I am very weak... *cough*... I'll die very soon... *cough*...

-Mr. Kenshin...- Shigeru's mother cried

-Die for once!!- Ikki yelled

-Let's go, kids- Henry sweatdropped

Everybody left the store

Will Kenshin die? Or will he sue Henry? Or will he fire him????!!!

If you wanna read the answers, don't miss the Next Chapter: Livin' with Dr. Aki 

See ya!!!!


	36. Livin' with Dr Aki

Chapter Thirty-six: Livin' with Dr. Aki

I DON'T own Medabots... SO WHAT?? XD

HFH writes: Hello!!! Here I am again!!! Let's start:

dragonite: Thank you for your review!!!! If the last chaps were a little crazy... this one is completely WEIRD!!! ;)

Warren: As weird as the writer???

Me: ...

Me: Not THAT weird...

humor_writer2: Thank you!!!! Sorry for the delay... but I sent you an e-mail. And thanks for sending me Space Medafighter X and Phantom Renegade's quotes!!!

miss neko princess: Thanks for your review!!!!! I wish I could have a Medabots manga in my hands... I saw the image of Henry in a spanish web site (I can send you the URL, if you wanna)... snif ;.; I WANNA A MEDABOTS MANGA!!!!

Welcome to this weird thing!!!! Oops... sorry... Welcome to this fanfic!!! Casy'll appear in the next chap, because this one is about Henry living with the pudding maniac. I'll start to write it right now!!!! 

I almost forgot this, but I need to know Casy's age... could you tell me it?

Madi-chan: Thank you very much!!!! Mmm.... a dead Kenshin... great idea ;D

Eugene: PLEASE, MADI-CHAN... KILL MY MOTHER!!!!! HFH WON'T do it because... she is evil with me ;.;

Me: Dr. Aki... look at your back...

Eugene: What? *turns back* O_O;;;;

Geraldine Aki: WHAT DID YOU SAY????? XO

Eugene: Uhhhhhhh...

Geraldine Aki: NO MORE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA FOR THREE YEARS!!!!!! XO

Eugene: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! 

Me: What a dominated... -_-;;;; 

Me: And now... "Livin' with Dr. Aki!!!!!"

Henry's home

-Awww... Hi, bro! I came back

-Henry, I have news for you

-Good news or bad news?

-You choose- Arcbeetle pointed at Shigeru

-Hey Hikaru... guess what

-What?

-I decided to live with you instead to buy a new mansion 

-NO!

-Yeah

-NO!!

-Yeah

-NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! XO

-YYYEEEEEAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Don't worry, I'll be a good tenant

-I hope so...

-I cooked the dinner, come on!!

Henry entered and went to the kitchen. He stood, completely frozed -Wha... what is this? O_O

-I asumme that it's a little dirt... sorry

-Li...ttle di...rt????

-What's up?- Arcbeetle went to his Medafighter's side -Oh my...

The kichen was a pigsty: flour everywhere, broken glasses, oil in the floor, the fridge's door was dirty, stains of grease on the oven, egg sheels on the table, dirty shorts in the chairs???

Henry grabbed his head

-What did you... cook???- asked Arcbeetle

-Two fried eggs ^^;;;;;

-You are kidding... you MUST be kidding

Later

-Arcbeetle, hurry up!!! Digimon Tamers will start soon!!!- the teenager was in the sofa

-I'm coming!!

-Could we watch a interesting movie?- Shigeru begged

-All right...

-Thank you ^_^- Dr. Aki took the control remote

__

-And now... our movie: Life of a Stone- a voice said

-Are we going to see... this?- Hikaru's Medabot was exasperated

-Shhh... it's starting!!!!

A grey stone appeared in the screen

Ten minutes later

The same stone was still in the screen

-No, I can't believe it...- Henry shooked his head

-Sshhh... this is the emotionant part!!!!- the man said

-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??? IT IS ONLY A DAMN STONE IN THE SCREEN!!!!!!!!!!! XO 

-Arcbeetle!!! O.o;;;

-Sorry, Hikaru

-Snif... snif... this movie is... beautiful- Shigeru was crying

-Why?

-Don't you see??? The stone!!!!! It's... snif... beautiful

The teenager sighed

Later

Arcbeetle and his Medafighter shared a bedroom. Henry was almost asleep when he...

*RRRROOOOOONNNNCCCKKKKK* 

*SSSSWWWEEEEEECCCCCKKKKKK*

*RRRRROOOOOOONNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK*

*SSSSSSSSWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK*

... heard that

-Arc... beetle...

-...zzzzz... -_-

-I better go to see...

A sleepy guy walked towards Arcbeetle's room. He turned on the light...

*RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK*

*SSSSSSSSSSSSSWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*

Shigeru was snoring

-My nerves... my poor nerves... *sigh*- Henry took his pillow and went downstairs

Next day

-Hikaru!!! What are you doing here?- Arcbeetle was next to his Medafighter, who was asleep on the lawn

-Uhhh??? *ajum*

-Are you looking for bugs or something like that?

-Didn't you listened that Dr. Aki was snoring like a beast?

-No

-Hello Arcbeetle, Henry!!! I did the breakfast!!!!

-OUR KITCHEN!!!!! XO- the clerk and his Medabot ran inside their home

The kitchen was a mess... again

-But... but it took us ONE HOUR to clean this kitchen!!!

-Yeah, now you must clean for two or three hours more... well, at least our breakfast is ready

-Could I ask you what did you cook?

-See, Arcbeetle, I wanted to cook toast... but I bought pudding 

-YOU DID ALL THIS MESS ONLY FOR BUY PUDDING IN A STORE??????!!!!!!!! XO- the KBT was hysterical

-Yep ^_^

Henry sweatdropped

-Arcbeetle... do you remember your CockrachMan Deluxe Collection?- Shigeru asked

-Of course, I have more than 100 magazines

-You HAD- the man corrected

-I HAVE

-You HAD

-I HAVE

-You HAD. I trew them away

-YOU WHAT???? O_O

-I needed your closet, but it was full of these magazines

-I collected them for FIVE YEARS!!!!!! KI KI KI... THE PROMINENCE!!!!!!! XO

-Wait, bro. He's our guardian...

-But... my collection!!! ;.;

-And I trew your "Pinky and the Brain DVD Collection" too, Henry

-... O.o;;;

-... ARCBEETLE, KILL HIM!!!! XO

-Wait, bro. He's our guardian- the 'bot imitated

Later

The 16 years old guy and Arcbeetle were taking a nap

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

-What in the **** was that?- they ran towards Arcbeetle's bedroom

Shigeru was listening a CD and dancing?????

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

-Doc... STOP THAT NOISE!!!! XO

-WHAT???

-STOP IT!!!!! XO- both yelled

-WHAT????

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

-WE TOLD YOU: STOP IT!!!!! XO

-I CAN'T LISTEN TO YOU, I BETTER STOP THIS- Dr. Aki switched on the CD player- Do you like it? They're "The Howls" 

-Thanks for informing us...- Henry said

That night. Henry's bedroom

Arcbeetle and his Medafighter were in the beds

-Dr. Aki is very stange... isn't he?- the teenager asked

-I think that he ate too much pudding... OUCH!

-What is it?

-Someone trod my leg!!!

-Eh?- Henry switched on his bedside lamp

Shigeru was next to the bed, his arms were out-stretched

-He's... sleepwalker!!!

-Excellent conclusion, Holmes...- Arcbeetle answered

The man stood in the balcony and tried to jump

-Dr. Aki, DON'T!!!- Henry took his shoulders- HELP ME, BRO!!!

-LET HIM DIE!!!!!

Hikaru gave him a withering look

-All right... I'll help you

Shigeru turned back and ran away

They followed Dr. Aki through all the city. The man crossed a street and a car was almost to knock him down

-NOO!!!- Henry pushed him away and fell on a puddle of oil

After that, Shigeru stood in front of a jewelery, he broke the shop window and took some jewels

-STOP IT!!!!- Arcbeetle and his Medafighter took the jewels while Dr. Aki ran away again

-HEY, THIEVES!!!!- two cops captured them

-We are innocents!!!

-We have an explanation- Henry said

-Tell us

-Well... our guardian was sleepwalker, we followed him, he broke the shop window, he took the jewels, we stopped him and that's why we have these jewels in our hands...

-Nice tale...- the blonde cop said

-Forget it...- Arcbeetle asked

Later. The jail

-I can't believe this...

-At least, Arcbeetle... nobody is snoring, so we can sleep... finally

-You are right

*RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK*

*SSSSSSSSSSSSSWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*- a prisoner snored

Henry and his Medabot looked at each other for a moment... and started to cry

Next day

-GET UP!!! SOMEONE IS LOOKING FOR YOU!!!- a guard yelled

-Hey guys!! Let's go!!! I payed the bail... of course that I'll discount it of your salary- Shigeru was with the guard

-Thanks...- Arcbeetle sweatdropped

-I have good news, look!!!- the man showed two videos: Life of a Stone II and III- We can see these videos at the afternoon and later I'll cook, we'll listen to "the Howls" and I'll show you my new dance...

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! XO PLEASE, WE WANNA STAY HERE!!!!- Henry and his 'bot begged- PLEASE!!!!

-CONGRATULATIONS!!!- the guard said

-What? O.o;;

-You are the winners of our contest: The Worst Day In All Your Life!

-WHAT??? O.o;;;;;

-I entered for this contest... and thanks to you I won my new mansion!!!

-All of this... was a fake???- Arcbeetle asked

-We filmed you everytime- the blonde cop showed a camera- And I was who almost knock you down...

-That means that I almost died because a stupid contest?????

-Isn't this great? ^_^- Dr. Aki asked

-... X_X- Henry and his Medabot fainted

-Um... Henry? Arcbeetle? What is happening with you?

Where is Warren? And Koji? Who are Casy and Starcat? (miss neko princess' charas)

I took the idea of "The Worst Day In All Your Life" from a TV programm. You must read the Next Chapter: WarrenMania... or The Vampire will attack you!!!

The Vampire: GIMME YOUR BLOOD!!!!!

Arcbeetle: That was patethic... -_-;;;

Henry: Hey! You promised me that you won't be The Vampire again!!!!

The Vampire: ...

The Vampire: I LIED!!!!!!! BWHA HA HA HA XD

Me: *sigh* SEE YOU LATER!!!!!!!!!!


	37. WarrenMania

Chapter Thirty-seven: WarrenMania 

If you know that I DON'T own Medabots... why are you reading this disclaimer????

miss neko princess owns Casy and Starcat

HFH writes: I think that "Henry's Life" will finish in ten chaps more, aproximately so... THE END IS COMING ON, IS COMING ON, IS COMING ON, IS COMING ON

Henry: That sounded similar to a Gorillaz's song...

Me: Yeah, maybe... ^_^ 

Me: Please, could you tell me Peppercat's attacks? I need them for another chap

Dragonite: *shrug* She mews...

Me: ¬_¬;;;;

Me: Well, let's answer!!!

Madi-chan: Thank you very much!!!! Hey Eugene, Madi-chan says that she'll kill your mother...

Dr. Aki: *puppy eyes* Really??? THANK YOU!!!!

Me: ... and later she'll kill you...

Dr. Aki: Really??? O_O;;; NO, THANKS!!!!

Henry: Mmmm... what an interesting proposal...

Dr. Aki: WHAT DID YOU SAY, HENRY????? XO

Henry: Mmmmm... what an interesting proposal...

dragonite: Thanks for your review!!!! Last chap was the weirdest??? I don't think so because... THIS ONE IS WORST!!!! BWHA HA HA HA XD Errr... sorry...

humor_writer2: Thank you for the review!!!! Here's another crazy chap ^_^

miss neko princess: Thank you very much for your review!!!! I'll send the URL through a mail

And now... WarrenMania!!!!!

Erika's home

The girl and Brass were listening a CD, and sighing

"I am a loser, a loser

I am a stupid, 

I am confused 

But I DON'T CARE!!!"

-Hey Eri.. what are you doing?- Ikki and Metabee entered in Erika's bedroom

"I never won a Robattle

I am a pathetic loser

But I DON'T CARE!!!!"

-Who's the singer?- the KBT asked Brass

-Seems that it's Spike...- the kid grinned

-Shut up!!! We're listening

-Who's he?- Metabee noticed that Erika was staring at a photo

-Don't you know him??? He's Warren Yoriuki!!!!

-Warren?... what a girly name...

...Yeah, this is another Interruption...

(Warren: GIRLY NAME????? XO

Henry: ...

Henry: BBWWHA HA HA HA HA XD

Metabee: But it is true!!!

Henry: HA HA HA HA HA XD

Warren: At least my name isn't Eugene...

Dr. Aki: HEY!!!)

-He sings very good- the Sailor Type said

-What are you talking about?? It sounds like if he was barking!!!!!!!

...I SO like writing Interruptions!!!!...

(Warren: BARKING???? XO

Henry: ...

Henry: BBBHHHWWWHHAA HA HA HA HA XD

Me: Again???

Metabee: But it is true!!!!

Henry: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA XD

Warren: I am tired of you... GAY MEDABOT!!!!!!!!!

Me: Again??????

Metabee: STOP CALLING ME "GAY"!!!! XO

Warren: So, stop loving Rokusho...

Rokusho: I'll never understand you... never *sighs*)

-But we like him- the female Medabot answered

Later. 24 Hop Mart 

Kenshin and Geraldine married and went to Osaka, now Henry's the manager of the 24 Hop Mart. He was in his break, reading a newspaper. 

There were Erika, Ikki, Karen, the Screws, Koji, Rintaro and their Medabots. The kids really liked spending their free time at the little store.

The clerk was reading an articule about the Phantom Renegade when a familiar voice said: 

-The Phantom Disposable... a misterious jerk

-He's the Phantom RENEGADE and he is a misterious THIEF...- he stared at the teenager with a amazed look -Warren????

-Hey, Henry!!!

-What are you doing here?

-It's Warren Yoriuki!!!!- Karen and Erika yelled

-He is so cute...- Sloan said

-Oh my GOD!!!!!- Samatha was shocked

-Please, give me your autograph- Brass asked

-Shh... calm down. Nobody must to know that I am here, all right?

Everybody nodded

-Are you who sings "I am a patethic loser"??? Are you a Medafighter??? Do you know Henry???- Metabee talked fast

-Yes I am, yes I am and yes I do. He was my classmate

-I must be dreaming...- Erika said

-"Patethic loser"? Since when you are telling the truth?

-Shut up, Hikaru

-Where's your Medabot?- Ikki was eating an ice-cream

-He's sleeping. But if you wanna Robattle with me... I must warn you that I am a terrible Medafighter...

-He's right - Henry added- Believe me, he lost a Robattle in five seconds!!!

-That was because my opponent was very strong

-Who?

-Maybe you know him, dude. He's the Phantom Medafighter- Warren looked at his friend

-He was the Number One Medafighter of Japan, years ago. But something happened in the World Tournament and nobody saw him again- Rintaro informed

-How do you know?- Metabee asked

-Someone told me that

-The Phantom Medafighter is the best...- the clerk said

-Arrogant...- his friend whispered

-And I know that he's Space Medafighter X- Erika added

-Really?

-Yes, Koji. I am very sure

-You are talking about that guy who wears a ridiculous and tight-fitting costume? Oh, I forgot... he wears a stupid golden mask which has a mad smile- Warren smirked at Henry

-The same!!!- answered Metabee

*THUD!* a huge catalog hit him in the face

-Henry, could you STOP THROWING CATALOGS AT MY MEDABOT????

-Sorry... ^^;;;;

-Do you wanna see something interesting?

-What is it, Erika?- Samantha asked

-Look- the girl smirked. In her camera appeared Henry throwing his boss while a song was listened

-HA HA HA XD Which is... HA HA HA HA that song?- Spike was laughing loud

-"Fly away from here" by Aerosmith- the girl smiled 

-Get ready to be sued...- Hikaru said

-Who are you?- Warren asked

-I'm Ikki Tenryo and he's Metabee

-Did you see that he's the same model of your Medabot, Arcbeetle?- the teenager asked Henry

-WHAT??? O_O ARCBEETLE IS PHANTOM RENEGADE'S MEDABOT!!!- the kids said

-They... ejem... don't know THAT, yet... Warren- the clerk informed

-No?... right... forget it, guys

-My name is Erika and she is Brass

-Mass???? Strange name...

-BRASS!!!!!!!

-Bra?????? Oh, dude

-IT'S BRASS, JERK, BRASS!!!!!- Henry yelled

-Fax?????????

-BRASS!!!!!!!!!!!- everybody yelled

-Ah, Brass!!! You must change her name, Erika

-I am Sumilidon and he's my Medafighter, Koji 

-We're Rintaro and Kantaroth, dude

-I am Karen Yumaru and her name is Neutranurse

-And we're the Screws: Spike and Krosserdog, Sloan and Totalizer and me, Samantha and my Medabot, Peppercat... ARE YOU LISTENING???? XO

-Sorry, I was reading the newspaper... I only listened Ikki and Erika...

Henry sighed -Why are you here??

-Guess... I'll spend my vacation here

-Great... 

-WHAT????

-Great!

-Ah. Aren't you happy for the news???

-Look at my face- Henry's face wasn't very happy... in fact, it wasn't happy at all...

Later

A female Medabot entered in the store and looked around. She was the same model as Peppercat but her color was light blue and she had a star in her chest and tail -Hello... did you see my Medafighter?

Vital Stats

Name: Starcat

Type: STC

Medafighter: Casy

Special Attacks: Prism Whirlwind, Kitty Claw Attack

-Your name is...

-Starcat, Warren- Henry answered

-Why do you know?

-I read the Vital Stats...

-Sorry, we didn't see her...- Karen said

-Here you are!!!- Casy walked towards her Medabot. Her eyes were green and blue and her hair was copper red.

-Who are you?

-Casy, Warren- Henry answered

-I am the only jerk who didn't read the Vital Stats???

Everybody nodded

-Great...

-You both have red hair... are you related or something?- Metabee asked

-Don't insult me, please- the 14 years old girl answered

-HEYYY!!!!!- Warren yelled

-Are you a Medafighter????- the guy concluded

-You can't be more stupid... could you?- Casy raised her eyebrow

-...

-What?- the red hair guy looked confused

  
A very short chap... sorry *ajum* the writer is really sleepy...

Dragonite: The writer is really mad...

*THUUD!!!!* a catalog hit him in the face

Me: I like writing that ^_^

Henry: Yeah, we know it...

Me: Err... if you wanna appear in this weird fic, just send me a description of your charas... I don't have any problem.

Me: Find out what will happen in the Next Chapter: The Park Witch Proyect

Me: Or I'll throw you a catalog!!!!!

Me: And it'll hit you in the face!!!!

Me: And that hurts!!!

Me: All right... bye!!!!

Henry: See ya!!!!!


	38. The Park Witch Proyect

Chapter Thirty-eight: The Park Witch Proyect... well... sort of... ^^;;;

Come on!!!! You must know that I DON''T own Medabots...

Dragonite: You don't? O.o;;;

Me: Why? Why did I create HIM???? -_-;;;

Me: Don't forget that miss neko princess owns Casy and Starcat and that Madi-chan owns Madiko and NovaVixen

HFH writes: This is, MAYBE, the weirdest chap of the fic... but first:

humor_writer2: Thank you very much!!!! I hope that you like this new (and crazy...) chap

miss neko princess: Thanks for your review!!!! You'll Robattle very soon... I promise you

Madi-chan: Thank you for the review!!!! 

Me: Sloan... she asks me if you are gay...

Sloan: NO!!

Me: Are you sure? 

Sloan: Really sure. I only think that Warren is cute, that Ikki's eyes are beatiful, that Koji must be my boyfriend, that the Phantom Renegade is really handsome, that Dr. Aki...

Me: I heard enough...

Welcome to "Henry's Life"!!!! But in this fic, Henry is 16... yeah, he MUST be 18 but... well... ajem... right =)

Let's start with this chap!!!!

Ikki's home

-A camping?- Ikki was talking with Rintaro

-Yeah, why not?

-Rintaro... that's a good idea!!!

-Tell Karen and the others

-All right, bye!

-See ya, dude

24 Hop Mart 

Warren entered laughing -HELLO HA HA HA HA XD HIKARU!!!! HA HA HA HA XD

-Hey, Warren... What is going on?

The teenager stopped laughing- Where are you from? Mars? Didn't you see TWDIAYL???

-What?

Warren sighed- It's The Worst Day In All Your Life, jerk. Dr. Aki appeared in the programm

-I suffered a lot then and you was LAUGHING????

-I know that you suffered a lot... BUT IT WAS SO FUNNY!!!!!

-If the Phantom Renegade steals you something, don't complain...- Henry grumped

-Hi Warren!! Hello Henry!!!- Starcat entered

-Hi Starcat... where is Casy?

-With the kids, Rintaro organized a camp. Would you like to come?

-Where?- the 18 years old guy asked 

-Tonight, in the park

-We're in. And I'll present you Dragonite

-That old piece of junk?

-I bought him a new body, Henry

-That new piece of junk?

-Shut up... -_-;;;;

The park. 7:30 p. m.

When Henry arrived, he looked at his friends. Casy was helping Karen with the dinner; Starcat, Peppercat, Ikki and Krosserdog were looking for firewood while Rintaro, Kantaroth, Metabee, Sloan, Totalizer, Samantha, Erika, Brass and Spike started with the tents.

Koji and Warren didn't come, yet.

-Hi!!! Could I help you?- the teenager was dressed with the T-shirt that Erika gave him, black jeans and blue trainers (Arcbeetle's gift)

-Warren Yoriuki is here!!!!- the 18 years old guy interrupted. He looked at Henry -A T-shirt with an image of the Phantom Renegade?? CONCEITED!!!

-I am conceited?? What are you????

His friend was dressed with a "Warren Yoriuki" T-shirt, a "Warren Yoriuki" cap, "Warren Yoriuki" trainers, "Warren Yoriuki" jeans and had a "Warren Yoriuki Magazine" in his hands. The 18 years old guy shugged -Whatever... I present you Dragonite... TRANSPORT MEDABOT!!!!

A Medabot appeared. His colour was fuchsia, but he had a black bombarder left arm. He had a yellow chest with black horizontals lines, big feet, a long fuchsia tail and green hair in his head, back and tail. His right arm had three big claws and his eyes were red.

Vital Stats

Name: Dragonite

Type: Dragon

Medafighter: Warren

Special Attack: Hand to hand combat

-You... you changed Dragonite for a female DGO Medabot????- Henry was surprised

-FEMALE?????!!!!!!!!! XO

The teenager reconogized Dragonite's voice -Uhhh... sorry. But you don't look so masculine with that color...

-My miser Medafighter didn't buy a black body because it was 3 dollars more expensive...

-Why does he have hair?- Starcat asked

-Because his Medaparts weren't designed by the Medabot Corporation

-Dude, I am so bold...- Metabee complained while he was looking at Dragonite's hair

-Dude, I am so fuchsia...- Dragonite complained while he was looking at Metabee's color

-Dragonite... I read that name... somewhere...- Brass said

-Maybe it is because I was the Third Medafighter of Japan, years ago...

-That old magazine in Henry's bedroom!!!- the female Medabot said

-You... you were in my bedroom???? 

-Yes

-But you didn't open my closet... did you?? - Hikaru asked nervously

-Yes

-But you didn't see something strange there... did you????- Henry was really nervous

-No, what are you hidding there???- Metabee suspected

-Nothing... errr... nothing... why??

-Help us with this stupid tent!!!- Samantha ordered

-I'll go right now!!!- the 16 years old guy ran away

-He is hidding something... but what?- Ikki said

-Maybe he has "interesting" photos of the Phantom Renegade... I still think that he has "something" with that thief...- Metabee answered

Warren started to laugh

Koji and Sumilidon walked towards the group, their companions were a teenager and a FOX-Type Medabot. 

Vital Stats

Name: NovaVixen

Type: Fox

Medafighter: Madiko

Special Attack: Fire Fox Attack

-Who are you???- Rintaro and Casy looked at the female Medabot

-They're NovaVixen and Madiko, my cousin- Koji answered

-Who is the Medabot?- Ikki asked

-I think that it's obvious...- Starcat's Medafighter crossed her arms

-Madiko?- the kid tried to guess

After dinner

-Let's tell horror tales!!!- Rintaro proposed. They were around the fire

-I'm first. Warren Yoriuki was singing...- Henry said with a creepy voice

-THAT IS TERRIBLE!!!!!- Metabee yelled

*THUD!* a bag hit Henry's face

-I'll start...- Madiko's eyes and hair were black brown, she wore blue jeans, leather boots, a light green tank top with a deformed cartoon penguin on the front, and fingerless biking gloves- One night, a kid and his Medabot were walking in the park when they heard a strange noise...

*CRACK!* a strange noise was heard

-Who is there?- Koji called

-Errr... Nobody- a voice answered from the shrubs

-Phew- the kids, teenagers and Medabots sighed in relief 

-... they turned around and...

*CRAAACK!* another strange noise was heard

-This is very weird...- Casy commented

-... and saw... a blurred black figure JUST LIKE THAT!!!!!- Koji's cousin pointed at Warren's back

-AAAAHHHHHH!!!! XO- everybody ran away except the red hair guy

-HA HA HA XD Good joke... - he said

-Umm... Starcat?

-Ikki?

-Erika?

-Rintaro?

-Hi... Hikaru?

-Where are you?

-Why am I alone?

-Why... why did you run?????

-Because I am here...- a voice said

Warren turned back and saw... a black Teletubbie

-...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XO- the teenager yelled

-HE HE HE HE XD- the Teletubbie laughed... his voice was identical to Shigeru's

-Un... uncle?- Karen asked

-DR. AKI???? XO- everybody yelled

-Hi guys... HA HA HA XD.... I am really good, ain't I?

-Very good... You are so good that I must to change my pants, now...- Warren's pants were wet... and you must know why XD

-You... you WET YOUR PANTS??? HA HA HA HA HA XD- Dragonite laughed

-You are MY Medabot!!!! DON'T LAUGH, DRAGONITE!!!!!

-HA HA HA XD- the fucshia Medabot was rolling in the ground

-I'll kick your (Me: Uhhhhh... ejem...CENSORED) Medaparts later

-Where is Henry?- asked Shigeru 

-What?- they looked around, but the teenager wasn't there

-AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!- Henry's voice yelled

-Henry???? O.o;;;;

-Let's search him- Shigeru proposed- Dragonite, Warren and I'll go

-What about us?- NovaVixen asked

-Stay here and wait

-It's better that WE search him, Doc- Metabee said

-What do you think? That we'll be lost??? Do you think that we are a trio of jerks???- Warren, Dragonite and Shigeru complained

Everybody looked at them and raised their eyebrows

-Ahhh... you think that...- the DGO concluded

-Well, a pudding maniac, a guy who wets his pants and a fucshia male Medabot... you aren't very trustworthy do you know?- Koji smirked

-What are you trying to say?- Warren asked

-Forget it....- Ikki answered

-Hello, I need a favor- Karen was talking in her cell phone- I am in the park and a friend got lost...

-What is she doing?

-Well, she always asks favors to another people....- Samantha said

-It's a rule of the life: you don't need to be smart if you have a lot of money...- Erika whispered

-... His appearance? He's tall, with dark hair...

-With a dumb face...- Dragonite added

-And he wears black jeans and a T-shirt with an image of the Phantom Renegade... Thank you. We'll wait here

-I hope that nothing bad happened to him... it's only my fault...

-Calm down doc, he is fine, I know it... Well he yelled like if someone were stabbing him but...

-Shut up, Dragonite

-This is my best scoop!!! I am Erika and I'll show you... The Mistery of the Park...- she was talking to her camera- Here, a teenager dessappeared... maybe a mad killer is stabbing him... maybe a witch caught him... maybe he saw an alien or something like that... or maybe he fell in a big hole... nobody knows, but he yelled. You'll see the truth later, when I solve this mistery

-Let's wait...- Madiko shrugged

One hour later

Everybody were waiting, worried for Henry... Wait a moment... who am I trying to fool????... Everybody were listening at Madiko, Casy and their Medabots; who were telling them some things.

-Miss Karen!- two men walked to the camp, and a confused Hikaru was with them 

-Henry! What succed you?- everybody asked

-Was there a killer?... an alien???... you discovered a lost empire????... you met with "the gimme ghost"??? did you see a horrible monster???... was there a Digimon and it attacked you????- Rintaro asked

-And know you'll know the truth!!!! Tell us, Henry!!!- Erika yelled

-Well... I saw a frog and that scared me... when I ran away I crashed with a tree... and I fainted...

-You are joking... aren't you?- Koji asked

-Ummm... not ^_^

-But it was a BIG frog... wasn't it?- Erika asked

-Nop ^^;;;;;;

-Pathetic...- Casy sighed

-Wasn't this your best scoop, Erika?- Warren smirked

The girl gave him a withering look

-Forget it ^_^

Will Henry be more courageous? Will Erika kill Warren? Why does Dr. Aki wear those stupid sunglasses? Where's Mr. Referee? Does Henry have "interesting" photos of the Phantom Renegade in his closet?

Henry: Will HFH be more kind with the charas?

Me: I can answer that question right now...

Me: NO! XD

Me: If you wanna know the another answers... read the Next Capter: Henry's a Master 

SEE YA!!!!


	39. Henry's a Master

Chapter Thirty-nine: Henry's a Master 

I own these Medabots: Kira, Dragonite, Genka, Koba, Tyburo, Wolverine, Purpledog, Usagi, Angel, Sirius, Cangal, Chickbot, Shredder, Cleo, Kamui and Shura

But I DON'T own the Medabots series... you must know it ;)

HFH writes: What will happen if Henry must train... Warren and his fucshia Dragonite???? FIIIND OUUUT!!! ;)

Me: First of all...

Saldermar the Fantabulous: Thank you!!!! Warren...  maybe he was smarter (but not too much... =) ) when he was a kid... that's a puberty thing, you know... ;)

Henry: But I am a teenager too and I am NOT that stupid...

Me: ... (raising my eyebrow)

Henry: What?

And Kirara... well... you'll know later...

Madi-chan: Thanks for the review!!!! Do you wanna make fun of the poor Phantom Renegade??? EVIL!!!

Warren: You shouldn't be talking about evil girls, HFH...

Me: ...

Me: Why?

Dragonite: Forget it...

humor_writer2: Thanks for your review!!!! Pictures of Space Medafighter X and Phantom Renegade??? I'll go to your site RIGHT NOW!!!!

miss neko princess: Thank you very much!!!!! I think that bashing Metabee with a METAL hammer will be more funny...

Metabee: What are you talking about???... THAT WILL BE MORE PAINFUL FOR ME!!!! XO

Me: I know it, but...

Me: That will be so funny!!! XD

Metabee: You are... despicable

Get ready... Madiko and you'll Robattle in the next chap!!!

Now... let's start with "Henry's a Master"!!!!!!!!!!!

24 Hop Mart 

-Henry! Look at this!!!- Shigeru entered with a box

-What?

-My new pet- it was a violet cat, his eyes were light blue- His name is... Spinel!!!!

-Great... if I give you an orange koala you'll call him Kerberos, won't you?

-Of course not

-You aren't as obsessed as I thought...

-Kero isn't a koala, that's why I won't call him like that

-You are MORE obsessed as I thought...- the clerk said

-Lunch time!!!- Henry looked at his watch- Damn it!!! I forgot my lunch... Doc, could you take care of the store for a moment? I'll come back soon

Shgeru shrugged -Sure, why not?

-Thanks!!- the teenager went out and ride his scooter

He was driving when something white appeared in the street... Hikaru tried to eluded it, but he failed...

Twenty minutes later

-Hikaru, what's up?- Shigeru asked

-Doctor... I...- his face was pale

-HEY HENRY!!!- Metabee entered- Did you see Salty? I was walking with him, but he escaped...

-Salty?? I didn't kill him!!! Who told you that???? 

The KBT sweatdropped -All right... see ya!- he left

-Now, tell me what's up

-I... knocked Salty down... with my scooter...

-How is he?

-Sleeping... forever...

-What?

-He went to the Heaven...

-What?

-His life finished...

-What?

-HE IS DEAD, DUH!!! XO

-Uhhhh... if Metabee knew

-Hikaru! Dr. Aki! What is going on?- Warren said

-I killed Ikki's dog...

-Well... some things happens... Where is he now?

-In a skip....

-What? Didn't you bury it?

-I hadn't time for playing to "The Grave-digger"

-Hello! Did you see my dog?- Ikki entered- He was with Metabee...

-I saw him...- Dragonite answered

-Where?

-He was sleeping in the street...

-SHUT UP!!!- Warren and Henry yelled

-I was joking, I didn't see you dog. Did you, Henry?

-No... no... he he he

-Well, I'll look in another place...

-Search him in the Cementery!!!- the DGO proposed

Henry's home. Sunday, 1:30 p.m.

-zzzzz -_-

-RING!

-zzz... shut... up....

-RING! RING!

-I told you... shut... up!- Henry trew his alarm clock

*THUD!* it crashed with a wall

-RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!!!!

-Damn it....- the teenager took the phone- Hello...- he grumped

-Hey, Hikaru!

-Warren... what do you want??? I was sleeeeeping...

-SLEEPING???!!!!

-Sundays are my free days... so I sleep until 2:00 p.m...

-Whatever. I need a favor

-Tell me

-Could you train me? I am a terrible Medafighter

-I don't know... that would be a waste of time... 

-Oh, come on! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease...

-SHUT UP!!! XO

-...pleasepleaseplease...

-ALL RIGHT! I give up!!!

-Thanks!!! I am waiting for you in the river

-You wanna train NOW????

-Oh, come on!!! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease...

-I HATE YOU!! XO... Wait for me...

The river

Dragonite and his Medafighter were waiting for Henry in the coast when Ikki approached them.

-Didn't you... see my dog? Snif... he didn't... come back and I am... snif... worried

-Let me think... does he have four paws, a tail and two eyes?- the red hair guy asked

Ikki nodded -Did you see him?

-Yeah, he was running in the bridge... 15 minutes ago

The kid sighed in relief -So, he is alive... thanks Warren!!!

-Poor idiot...- Dragonite said

A sleepy Space Medafighter X and his sleepy Medabot appeared in front of Warren

-Good afternoon, Hikaru...- he smirked. 

Henry grumped -I'll be your Master... so, call me Space Medafighter X

-Okey, Hikaru- the 18 years old guy was dressed with blue jeans and a green T-shirt

-Are you ready?- Arcbeetle asked

-Yeah!

-First, I'll say my favorite quote: With my crimson cape...

-WHAT??? O.o;;;- Dragonite yelled

-I said: With my crimson cape...- Henry repeated

-Ahhh... CAPE!!!! I heard another thing...

-Another thing?? 

-I heard: With my crimson skirt...

The KBT sighed

-Let's start... the first lesson will be: Shooting. Hit this- the dark hair guy took a can and put it on a stone

-Dragonite! Now!!

-Missiles launched!!!

The Medabot fired six missiles... and they hit a streetlamp, a dog, the bridge, a stone, the floor...

-Hey!!! Where is the sixth missile???- Warren asked

*BHAWWWMM!* it hit Henry's back

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! XO

-Sorry...- the DGO apologized

-Ouch... I'll go... to change my suit...- Space Medafighter X desappeared

Minutes later

-Now, let's see- Henry was on the bridge, talking through a megaphone

-I must shoot... you?- Dragonite was confused... his target was Arcbeetle 

-Shoot!!!- Warren ordered

-MISSILES LAUNCHED!!!

Four missiles almost hit a woman who was walking in the street and another fell in the river...

-Now... where in the **** is the sixth missile???- the DGO's Medafighter asked

*BBHHAAAWWWMMM!!* it hit Henry's.... uhhhh.... again????

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! XO

-Wooopsss... sorry...

-Dragonite... what were you thinking about???? XO- Arcbeetle was angry

Dragonite's answer was moving -Eh?

-Dragonite... were you thinking about something????

Dragonite's answer was moving -Ehhhh?

Minutes later

-Now... let's try again...

-I must shoot... at that ENORMOUS stone????

-You'll never fail...- the KBT shrugged

-_Are you ready??-_ Henry's voice sounded in Warren's cell phone

-Where are you?- his Medabot asked

-_Well, Dragonite's missiles won't find me here..._

-Dragonite... destroy that stone!!

-Yeah... MISSILES LAUNCHED!!!!

Six missiles flew to the city

-Where did they go???- Arcbeetle looked confused

-_Did he fail again???-_ Henry's voice asked

-The missiles went to the city...

_-*BHAWM!* *BHAWM!* *BHAWM!* *BHAWM!* *BHAWM!* AAAAAHHHHH!!!! XO_- Warren and the Medabots listened at

the cell phone

-Five missiles... where is the sixth?- Hikaru's friend asked

_-*BBBBHHHHAAAWWWWMMMMM!!!!* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! XO_

-There... - Arcbeetle sweatdropped

And... later

Space Medafighter X sighed -Dragonite... please TRY to NOT hit me, now

-Henry, what are the chances for him to pass this training?

-I would said... one in a million

-Do you mean... that there's a chance???- the hope sounded in Warren's voice

-What are you doing?- Isidoro Watsuki asked

-Master!!

-You are... the Phantom Medafighter?

-Yep

-I didn't recognized you

-Dude! How many persons do you think that would wear a stupid golden mask like that?- Dragonite said

-Good point

Henry looked REALLY BAD at him

-You are trying to be a good Medafighter... why?- Isidoro told Warren while the music that sounds when he is talking was 

listened

The teenager shrugged -Because everybody are better than me

-That's true...

-Thanks- Warren grumped

-... but you have something special... a special gift that only a few people have...

-His stupity???- Henry asked

-No! He can sing... and that is a great talent. Do you understand?

He nodded -I got it

-See you later- Henry's Master left

-I didn't understand...- Dragonite commented

-He said that Warren sucks as a Medafighter... but at least he can sing

-Although he does it like he was barking...- Hikaru grinned

*BHAWM!!!!* six missiles hit him

-I DID IT!!!!

-Well done, Dragonite!!!!- Warren and his Medabot started to dance

Arcbeetle stared at them... and sighed again

Will Henry hit Dragonite? Where is Chickbot? And Casy? And Madiko? Will Metabee and Ikki know the truth? Does Dragonite have a Rare Medal? 

Arcbeetle: I don't know if he has a Rare Medal... but I know that he has a Stupid one

Henry: Yep ^_^

Dragonite: At least I am not obsessed with a man dressed with a bug costume...

Henry: Yep ^_^

Arcbeetle: It's a cockroach one, jerk!!!!

Dragonite: But a cockroach is a bug, DUH!

Henry: Yep ^_^

Arcbeetle: ... *sigh*

Me: Find out in the Next Chapter of "Henry's Life": What is SHE doing HERE????

Me: GOODBYE!!!

Henry: Yep ^_^

Me: *raising my eyebrow* Are you a parrot or something like that????

Henry: Yep ^_^

Me: Aa! Megamisamaa... -_-;;;;


	40. What is SHE doing HERE?

Chapter Forty: What is SHE doing HERE????

I

DON'T

own

Medabots

Yeah! ;D

Madi-chan owns Madiko and NovaVixen

miss neko pincess owns Casy and Starcat

HFH writes: Now you'll find out why does Eugene wear those stupid sunglasses... and another thing too... but before...

dragonite: Thank you very much!!!! I'll read your new chap!!!!

miss neko princess: Thanks for your review!!! Silly Warren???? Errrrr... that's a really kind way to say it... ;D

Warren: Thanks!!! ^_^

Warren: Wait a moment...

Warren: Mmmmm...

Warren: That sounded like an insult...

Me: Did you see? =)

Madi-chan: Thank you for the review!!! Now... YOU WANNA KILL DR. AKI AND HIS MOTHER????!!!! EVIL!!!!! EVIL!!!! EVIL!!! XD

Henry: Evil? I would say: KIND!!!! KIND!!! KIND!!!

Me: And... you are right... the Phantom Renegade looks really stupid...

Henry: O.o;;;

Henry: EVIL!!! EVIL!!! EVIL!!! _

Me: All right... Let's go!!!!

24 Hop Mart

-WHAT???? O_O

-Isn't this incredible? I am so proud of she...- Henry said happily

-This is GREAT!!!! YAHOOO!!!!

-What are you talking about?- Shigeru asked to Warren

-Look- Hikaru showed his new book

-What is it?

-A BOOK, DUH!!! B-O-O-K!!!- the red hair guy answered back

-I KNOW IT!!!! XO I mean... what is so special in that book

-Didn't you see who is the writer?

-Let me see... WHAT????? O_O

Henry's book was: School: Punishement! by... Kirara Takenogi?????!!!!!! 

-I can't believe it...- Shigeru said.

-Do you know that there's a new CockroachMan Movie? Say this to Arcbeetle, dude

-Warren... could you tell me who's that famous CockroachMan? I listened his name a lot of times but...- Dr. Aki asked

-DON'T YOU KNOW HIM???!!!! He's a superhero... the best superhero of all the world... who uses the Cockroach Power!!!- he striked some ridiculous poses

-What a strage thing. When I was a kid...

-Great... a class about the Stone Age...- Henry commented

-WHAT????!!!!!! XO- Shigeru yelled- I WON'T PAY THE PUDDING THAT I AM EATING!!!!! XO

-You never did...- the clerk raised his eyebrow

Karen entered in the store, carrying a box.

-Hi Henry... I have a gift for you

-Thank you!! Why...

-I saw this... and I thought about you.

The gift was a brown and black...

*dun dun duuuuuuunnnn*

... tarantula

-Nice gift...- Casy raised her eyebrow

Henry put a disgusted face while he was thinking: "Why did she thought about me when she saw this????

Because she really hates me, and this is an original way to show it Because my face is similar to a tarantula Because she is only a jerk 

I choose the option... a. "

-Eeeerrrrrr.... Why did you give me this... "adorable"... thing???

-His name is Prince... and he'll be Princess boyfriend!!!- Karen smiled with her special way... a.k.a. as a stupid girl

-Princess????? Who is Princess????

-Don't you remember her?

-Princess... Princess... ahhhh!! You're talking about that tarantula that Arcbeetle killed... my birthday gift!!!!

-Yes, how is she?

-Oh... err... fine, fine, fine ^^;;;

-Great

-Dude! Please, Henry, give me another ice-cream- Rintaro sounded sad

-Rintaro... this is the eleventh ice-cream in one hour... you are strange today... what is going on with you?- Starcat asked

-You sound really depressed...- Madiko added

The kid sighed -What a disgrace...

-Come on!!! Tell us!!!- Ikki yelled

A teenager stood in the door before Rintaro could answer... he and Henry frozed

The clerk took quickily Shigeru's sunglasses and wore them

-GIMME THEM BACK!!!!- the man yelled, closing his eyes

-Please, doc... lend me for a minute...

-NO!!! I CAN'T OPEN MY EYES!!!!

-Are you Dracula????- Metabee asked- I can't see the light!!!! Noooo!!!!- he imitated

-That girl... she can't see me without sunglasses... doc

-I know that they are impressives... but I really need them!!!!!!

The blonde girl was about Henry's age. His eyes were blue and she was a violet Medawatch in her wrist. She stood in the door, staring at Rintaro with a furious look 

-Who is she?- Warren asked

-Don't you recognize her????- Hikaru was desesperate

-RINTARO TAKENOGI!!!!- the teenager yelled

-Hi... Kirara...- the kid said

-KI... KI... KIRARA????!!!!!! O_O- Shigeru and the 18 years old guy yelled

The blonde looked at them -Warren? Dr. Aki???? What are you doing here???

-Who are you? Do you know them?- Starcat was next to her Medafighter 

-My name is Kirara Takenogi: Rintaro's older sister, the Second Medafighter of Japan (years ago) and "School: Punishement!"'s autoress. Nice to meet you but I am really angry now... RINTARO, WHAT IN THE **** ARE YOU DOING HERE???? I'VE SEARCHING FOR YOU!!!!!!

... Interruption... Interruption...

(Me: I must tell you that Kirara and Rintaro AREN'T related in the series or the manga

Rintaro: Phew...

Kirara: I think so

Me: That's all... let's continue!!!)

-I am sorry...

-I'm glad to see you again, my friend

-Thanks, Warren... Dr. Aki... why are you closing your eyes????

-What?- he opened his eyes, they were smaller than Mr Referee's ones... but they were... pink

-...O.o;;;;;...- everybody were silent

-YOUR EYES ARE PINK????!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

-AAAAAHHH!!!! SHUT UP!!!!! XO

-All right... where's Dragonite?

Warren shrugged

-Do you have any news of Hikaru?

The red hair guy looked at Henry -I... don't... know...

-What is your name?- she asked at the clerk

-Hik... Hik...

-HENRY!!!!- Warren saved him

-Henry... yeah...

-You have a Medawatch... what about a Robattle?- Ikki asked

-It's okey for me... TRANSPORT KIRA!!!!

The Medabot was yellow, with black strips in all her chest, a cannon in her left arm, a green skirt and brown hair. She had two antennaes and two violet wings

Now Kira had black and yellow legs with two stings

Vital Stats

Name: Kira

Type: Bee

Medafighter: Kirara

Special Attack: Shooting

-She has hair too... that means that her Medaparts weren't designed by the Medabot Corporation, just as my Medabot

-Kirara, you MUST buy Medabots designed by my Corporation... other models are defectives

-You say that because you wanna my money. Kira isn't defective, Boldie

-Are you sure that you wanna do this? Kirara was a good Medafighter, Ikki- Warren asked

-Ikki? Ikki Tenryo????

-Yes

-Cool!

-If only I knew where is Metabee...

-Why don't you call him through your Medawatch?- Henry suggested

-Good idea... Metabee, do you wanna Robattle???

-Did you say "Robattle"?- the KBT appeared in the door

-Who are you? Flash?- Warren was surprised

-That model... the same than Meda-Beetle's...- Kirara was staring at Ikki's Medabot

-Meda-who?

-An old friend's Medabot... his name was Hikaru Mamiya

-Are you going to Robattle or not???- the clerk said

-What about a team Robattle? Ikki, Koji and I versus you and two girls more?- Rintaro asked

-I'm in!!!- Madiko said

-This would be interesting...- Starcat added- What do you think, Casy?

-That they will lose three Medaparts...

-So, we are a team. Get ready, dudes... you'll lose- Kirara smirked

-Let's go!- the kids, teenagers, and Shigeru went out

-Hikaru... I think that you can't hide the truth anymore- Warren commented

-What will I do? If she knew that I lied her for all these years... she'll... kill... me... painfully...

-But why didn't you tell her? And why didn't you tell me in a first place?

-I thought that if you knew my identity... you'll be in a big trouble, that's why

-You moron!!! We always were your friends... we wouldn't have care about it

-I didn't wanna see you involved in all that Rubber Robo thing

-The trouble is that Kirara suspect something... I know it

-Let's see what happens...- Henry and his friend went out

Outside the 24 Hop Mart 

-THIS IS AN OFFICIAL TEAM ROBATTLE!!!! IKKI, KOJI AND RINTARO VERSUS MADIKO, CASY AND... eeeeeerrrrrrrr... What is your name?

-Kirara, jerk

-AND KIRARA JERK!!!! MEDAFIGHTERS READY???? MEDABOTS... ROBATTLE!!!!!

-Metabee, use your missiles!!!

-You too, Kantaroth!!!!!

-You too, Sumilidon!!!!

-I don't have any missile, Koji...

-Right...

-LASER CANNON!!!- Kira fired several times at Kantaroth

-Warning: Left arm 15 % damaged

Legs 67 % damaged

-KITTY CLAW ATTACK!!!! - Starcat hit Sumilidon

-Warning: Legs 100 % damaged. Function ceased

Left arm: 89 % damaged

Head 10 % damaged.

-COULD YOU ATTACK THEM????? XO- Ikki was exasperated

-It's easy to say... you are only talking through a stupid Medawatch!!!- Metabee was trying to elude NovaVixen while he was answering back. 

-FIRE FOX ATTACK!!!

-Warning: Head 90 % damaged

Right arm: 26 % damaged

Left arm: 54 % damaged- Ikki's Medawatch informed

-SEEKER MISSILE!!!- Metabee fired his missiles, but NovaVixen jumped to the left and they hit...

*BWHAAAM!!!*

... Mr. Referee...

-THIS... ROBATTLE... is... over...- the man fainted

-Uhhhh... you killed him...- Dragonite said

-I'll call the veterinarian...- Henry sighed

Later. Shigeru's mansion

-I am so tired...- the man entered- I'll have a shower and later I'll see Card Captor...- he noticed two shadows- Hikaru? Arcbeetle? What are you doing here???

-So, Hikaru is here... just as I thought- a female voice said

Shigeru turned on a light -... O_O...

-Dr. Aki, I need some answers. You tell me the truth... you survive. You lie at me... Kira shoots

-Kirara... 

The teenager had a pudding in her hand -You listened at me

Why did Henry call to the veterinarian? Will the veterinarian treat Mr. Referee? Will Kira kill Eugene?

Find out in the Next Chapter: Dr. Aki's painful death...

Eugene: WHAT???? XO

Henry: YEAH!!!

Me: It was a joke... he he... Did you believe it?

Eugene: That wasn't funny...

Eugene: Wait...

Eugene: WHAT DID YOU SAY, HENRY?????? XO

Henry: I am not Henry... I am Hikaru!!!!

Me: ... -_-;;;;

Me: Next Chapter will be... Henry's defeat

SEE YA NEXT TIME!!!


	41. Henry's defeat

Chapter Forty-one: Henry's defeat

If this is a fanfic... I DON'T own Medabots

miss neko princess owns Casy and Starcat

Madi-chan owns Madiko and NovaVixen

HFH writes: Will Shigeru survive? Or will Kira kill him? ... WHO CARES???? XD

Eugene: Snif... why are you so evil with me??... snif ;.;

Me: Mmmm

Me: BECAUSE I WANT TO!!!! BWHA HA HA HA HA XD

Me: First...

humor_writer2: Thank you for the review!!!! I visited your site and signed your Guest Book... DUDE!!!! I LOOOOOOOOOVE THOSE SPACE MEDAFIGHTER X AND PHANTOM RENEGADE'S IMAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Your favorite Medabot is Arcbeetle??? I like him too!!!

Madi-chan: Thanks for the review!!!! Hey Henry... she proposes you something...

Henry: What??

Me: Madiko wanna kill Eugene!!

Henry: But... but he is like a father for me!!!!... he took care of me for all these years!!!!... he let me live with him when I was a kid!!!!... he gave me my first bike!!! I can't allow that...

Eugene: Awww... Hikaru!!!!!

Me: Or she'll make fun of the Phantom Renegade FOREVER!!!!

Henry: ...

Eugene: So what??? Henry'll NEVER betray me for that...

Henry: KILL HIM, MADI-CHAN!!!!!!

Eugene: WWWWWHHHHAAATTTTT?????!!!!!! XO

miss neko princess: Thank you very much!!!!! I hope that you like this (ReAlLy WeIrD...) chap =)

Me: Let's see what happens with the pudding maniac!!!!

-Kirara... calm down...- Dr. Aki tried to stop her

-SHUT UP!!! If I wasn't calm... you were dead right now

-So... don't calm down, please

-Tell me: Hikaru didn't move... he's in Tokio!

-I can't answer...

Kira aimed at him

-Errr... yes, he was the Phantom Medafighter while you were here

-That means that he's the Phantom Renegade a.k.a. Space Medafighter X- the BEE Type added

-Ho... how do you know?

-I talked with Erika

-So, my friend steals Medals... all of this is your fault!!!!

-You're wrong, Kirara!! 

-You sell the stolen Medals!!!!

-Do you wanna know why he is the Phantom Renegade? Right: do you remember what happened in the World Tournament years ago?

-That incident...

-Dr. Meta-Evil used a Rare Medal (Metabee's one) and controlled every Medabot with a common KBT one

-Arcbeetle... I mean, Meda-Beetle wasn't controlled...

-And he used the Medaforce... his Medal is Rare too...- Kira finished

-Hikaru didn't wanna that Meta-Evil use them again, and he became the Phantom Renegade

-What about Space Medafighter X?

-He tried to steal Metabee's Medal

The teenager was confused -I still... don't understand... why he didn't... trust in me...

-Because if you knew it, you were in trouble. Meta-Evil is a dangerous man

-Hikaru... you jerk...

-He tried to protect us- Kirara's Medabot was staring at Shigeru

-Doc! I have another Rare... KIRARA????!!!!!! O.o;;;- the Phantom Renegade entered in the mansion

-Hikaru!

-What are you talking about? I am not Hikaru!!!

-She knows everything...- Shigeru said

Henry sighed

-I still am your friend, you don't need to wear that stupid mask

-I am sorry but I won't show you my identity

-I can be more stubborn than you. If you don't wanna show your face... I'll Robattle against you!!!

-If we win, you'll take off that mask- Kira challenged

-Deal! TRANSPORT ARCBEETLE!!!!- Henry's Medabot appeared in the floor

Vital Stats

Name: Arcbeetle

Type: Hercules Beetle (KBT)

Medafighter: Henry a.k.a. Phantom Renegade

Special Attack: Shoots fire balls

-What is THAT???- Kirara was amazed

-Arcbeetle, DUH!- the Phantom Renegade answered back

-That ridiculous Medabot is Arcbeetle?

-I am glad to see you again too...- the KBT grumped

-THEN IT IS AGREED!!!- a bandaged Mr. Referee appeared behind Dr. Aki

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MANSION??? XO

Mr. Referee shrugged -MEDAFIGHTERS READY?? MEDABOTS... ROBATTLE!!!!!

-Kira, shoot at his legs!!!!! I'll come back in a second- the blonde ran away

-What???

-Why did she go???? And what will we do while Kirara comes back? Read Dr. Aki's magazines????- the Phantom Renegade asked 

Ten minutes later

-I am here!!!! What is this?... A library?- Kirara was carrying a bag

Shigeru was reading a Card Captor Sakura manga, Mr. Referee was reading a "Powerpuff Girls Official Magazine", Kira and Arcbeetle were reading a CockroachMan comic book, and Henry was reading the newspaper

-Come on!!! I wanna defeat you!!!!- the blonde said

-All right... Arcbeetle, attack with your cannons!!!

-Kirara... what must I do?

-Don't worry, take this!!!- Kira's Medafighter trew the bag

The BEE Type recieved it -A watermelon!!

-THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! XO ARCBEETLE!!!!

-...- the Medabot was looking at the fruit with a stupid look

-USE THE PROMINENCE!!! XO

-...- Arcbeetle didn't move

-CANNON ATTACK!!!- Kira hit the KBT's head

-Warning: Head 100% damaged. Function ceased

-THE WINNER IS... errr... who were you?

-KIRARA!!! XO I AM KIRARA, YOU IDIOT!!!! XO **K-I-R-A-R-A** XO 

-ALL RIGHT!!!! I UNDERSTOOD!!!! I AM NOT A FOOL!!!!! ...THE WINNER IS... eerrr... what was your name?

-You are... **SUCH A CHEAT**!!!! XO- the Phantom Renegade said

-So what? SUE ME!!!

-I'll do it...

-Don't you remember our deal?- Kira said

-Deal? What deal?

The BEE aimed at Henry

-Ahh... THAT deal!!! All right...- he took off his mask

-HENRY?????? O_O YOU ARE... THE PHANTOM RENEGADE??? O_O THE PHANTOM MEDAFIGHTER???? O_O SPACE MEDAFIGHTER X???? O_O

-And Hikaru too...

-YOU ARE HIKARU??????!!!!!!!!!! O_O;;;;

Shigeru sweatdropped

-Hey Hikaru... could you forgive me for the cheat?

-Could you forgive me for my secret?

-What secret?- Kirara asked

Henry raised his eyebrow

Next day. Outside the 24 Hop Mart 

Arcbeetle was looking through the shop window at his Medafighter and the others. 

Henry was cooking hamburgers and singing

Madiko, Casy, Spike, Rintaro, Kirara and their Medabots were talking about Phantom Renegade's ridiculous costume

Dr. Aki was reading a newspaper

Erika was eating an ice-cream 

Koji and Ikki were drinking orange juice

Karen and Neutranurse were sit next to Shigeru

Metabee, Kantaroth, Peppercat, Sumilidon and Brass were talking 'bout "Medafighters who don't have any neuron functioning"

Warren and Dragonite were reading a CockroachMan Magazine

"Everything has come to the normality..." the KBT mark 2 thought, happy

-NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! XO- Henry's scream interrupted Arcbeetle's thoughts

-I WANNA EAT THE PUDDING TOO, BOLD MANIAC!!!!!! XO- Kirara was hitting at Shigeru

-LET(gulp)ME(gulp)EAT(gulp)MY(gulp)PUDDING!!!!

-**IT'S MY PUDDING!!!!**- the clerk yelled

-Please, Warren, gimme your autograph!!!!- Sloan and Samantha were chasing him

-BOSS... snif... DON'T ABANDON ME!!!! Snif- Spike cried

-STOOOOOP!!!- Warren ran away

-KAREN LOVES ME!!- Ikki said

-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??? **SHE LOVES ME!!!!**- Koji answered

-KAREN LOVES ME!!!!

-SHE LOVES ME!!!!!!

-KAREN LOVES ME!!!!

-SHE LOVES ME!!!!!

-Please, don't fight...- the girl begged

-AT LEAST I AM NOT A FUCSHIA MEDABOT!!!!- Metabee and Dragonite were fighting

-AT LEAST I AM NOT A GAY MEDABOT!!!!!

-**STOP CALLING ME GAY!!!! **XO

-SHUT UP!!!! XO WE'RE TIRED OF YOU TWO!!!! XO- Sumilidon was exasperated

-COME ON!!! IT'S JUST AN INTERVIEW!!!- Erika was disturbing at Madiko and Casy while Brass was taking photos to Starcat and NovaVixen - I CAN SEE THE HEADLINE: NEW MEDAFIGHTERS ROBATTLED AGAINST IKKI TENRYO AND KOJI KARAKUCHI... AND MR. REFEREE WAS HURTED!!!!!

-CALM DOWWWWNNNN!!!!!- the girls yelled

-DUDE!!! KIRARA, STOP HITTING DR. AKI!!!! DUDE!!!!- Rintaro asked to his sister- UHHHH... DUDE!!!! THAT HURT!!!! DUDE!!!! HE DOESN'T STOP EATING THE PUDDING???? DUDE!!!! CALL THE POLICE!!!! DUDE!!!! I SO LIKE SAYING "DUDE", DUDE!!!! KIRARA, STOP EATING THE PUDDING!!!!! DUDE!!!! YOU TOO, DR. AKI!!!!! DUDE!!!!! MISERS!!!!! DUDE!!!! PAY FOR THE PUDDING!!!! DUDE!!!!

-MY PUDDING!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I AM RUINED!!!- Henry cried

Arcbeetle stood immobile for a while

"Everything has come to the normality????" the KBT mark 2 thought, confused

What will I write now?? Will Erika interview Casy and Madiko? Will Ikki and Koji calm down? Will Kirara and Eugene pay for the pudding? Will Rintaro SHUT UP??? Why I love these questions??????

Read the Next Chapter: Medabot Awards...

AND FIND OUT!!!!!

SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D


	42. Medabot Awards

Chapter Forty-two: Medabot Awards

I DON'T own Medabots... but at least I own this idea ^_^

Madi-chan owns Madiko and NovaVixen

miss neko princess owns Casy and Starcat

HFH writes: Hello everybody!!!!! Here I am with another chap of my first fic...

Dragonite: ... which name is "A Loser's Life"...

Henry: It's "Henry's Life", you fucshia idiot!!!!!

Dragonite: As I said...

Dragonite: "A Loser's Life"

Me: *thinking* That's a great title, dude...

Henry: _

Arcbeetle: Could you start with the chap??? ¬_¬;;;;;

Me: Here we go!!!!

Mega_Gotenks and Flameboy: Thank you very much!!! I am so happy for the 100 reviews!!!

Warren and Dragonite: We aren't surprised... your fic had 100 reviews 'cause we are in it!!!!

*Crickets*

Henry, Arcbeetle, Shigeru, Kirara and Me: PTFF... BWHA HA HA HA HA HA XD

Warren and Dragonite: What? It's truth!!!!

Henry, Arcbeetle, Shigeru, Kirara and Me: HA HA HA HA HA HA XD *rolling in the floor*

Warren and Dragonite: SHUT UP!!!! XO

Madiko Karakuchi: Thanks for your review!!!!! 

Eugene (sad puppy face): Why? Why do you wanna hurt me??? Snif... 

Henry: Please, Madi-chan, don't hurt him...

Henry: KILL HIM!!!!!!

Eugene: HEY!!!!! XO

miss neko princess: Thank you for the review!!!! And for adding me in your fav. list!!!

Metabee: Errr... you REALLY DON'T wanna hit me with a **metal** hammer... do you???

Me: *writin' in the keyboard* Sorry, Metabee... but she wants it... he he he he...

Casy (with a enormous metal hammer in her hands): Hello, Metabee...

Metabee: I better escape... (runs away)

Me: I need Casy's last name for the interview... could you send me, please?

humor_writer2: Thank you!!!! BIG FAT CHEATER??? HA HA HA XD YOU'RE SO RIGHT!!!!! HA HA HA XD

Arcbeetle: HEY!!! She isn't a big fat cheater...

Kirara: You are right, dude ^_^

Arcbeetle: She is a REALLY BIG FAT, JERK AND UGLY ONE!!!

Kirara: YOU ARE DEAD, DUDE!!!! _

24 Hop Mart 

-Look at this!!!- Ikki entered running- I recieved a special invitation for the Medabot Awards!!!! 

-Yeah, we know it... We all recieved it too...- Casy answered

-But mine is SPECIAL!!!

-Our invitations TOO!!!!

-But I am the Third Medafighter of Japan!!!!

-And an idiot TOO!!!!- Dragonite answered back

-It says that there are seven categories...- Madiko was reading it

-Hello...- a tired postman approached the group- Please... tell me that you... know where in the **** does... Space Medafighter X live... I've searched... a lot... for him...

-I know it, gimme that invitation and I'll deliver it

-Henry... you know it????? DUDE!!! YOU MUST TELL ME!!!! TELL ME!!!! TELL ME!!!! TELL ME!!!!!- Rintaro waved his arms while he was surround the clerk

-I can't tell you...

-TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!!

-STOP!!!! XO- Kirara yelled

-I wonder who won the awards...- Starcat commented

-ME, OF COURSE- Ikki and Koji said

-WHAT???- they yelled at each other

-I SAID: ME!!!!- both said

-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING 'BOUT???? YOU'LL NEVER WIN A PRIZE BECAUSE YOU ARE A LOSER!!!- Koji and Ikki 

screamed at unison

-WHAT DID YOU TELL ME??? XO- they yelled at unison... again

-They are always like that?- NovaVixen asked

-They are WORST than that...- Shigeru shooked his head

-Hey, Hikaru...- Warren whispered

-What?

-Who'll serve here while you are in the Medabot Stadium???

-Great question...

-I can do it, don't worry

-Thanks, doc!!!!!

Medabot Stadium

-Welcome everyone to the First Medabot Awards. I am Mr. Referee and I'll tell you who are the winners. 

-Look!!! It's Victor!!!!- Samantha screamed

-Nice glasses...- Casy smirked

-Let's see the nominates- Mr. Referee said

Award: Best Medafighter 

Victor

Ikki Tenryo

Space Medafighter X

-The winner is... Victor!!!

-DAMN IT!!!! XO THAT JERK WON MY PRIZE!!!! XO

Everybody looked at Ikki and Space Medafighter X

-Errr... why are you looking at me?- they said

-Congratulations, Victor. Now... 

Award: Worst Medafighter

Spike

Warren

Gillgirl

-The "winner" is... Warren Yoriuki!!!!

-YEAH!! WE DID IT, DRAGONITE!!!!- the guy yelled

-What are you talking about???? You are the worst Medafighter of the World!!!!- NovaVixen was confused

-Do you know what does it means?- Casy said

-Yeah... THAT I WON A PRIZE!!!!- Warren walked to the scene

-That guy is REALLY WEIRD...- Koji sweatdropped

-What a jerk...- Kirara commented

-If I won such a humiliating prize, I wouldn't accept it- Space Medafighter X added

-Our next category is...

Award: What kind of costume are you wearing????

Space Medafighter X

Mr. Referee

Team France

-And the unquestionable winner is... Space Medafighter X!!!!

-Dude! That's like an insult!!!- Kirara said- Aren't you angry??- she looked at her side... but Henry wasn't there

-Thank you!! Thank you very much!!!- Space Medafighter X was next to Mr. Referee, striking poses... the blonde sweatdropped

-Just take the prize, right? Let's continue...

Award: Please... say something!!!

Totalizer

Whitesword

Belzelga

-And the winner is... Totalizer

-Congratulations!!!! I am so proud of you!!!- Sloan hugged his 'bot

-...- the Medabot nodded

-Aren't you happy?- Starcat asked

-...- the Medabot nodded

-Are you fine???- Neutranurse stared at him

-...- the Medabot nodded

-You deserve that award, dude...- Rintaro commented

-...- the Medabot nodded and went to the scene

-Well done Totalizer... continue being as sociable as usual...- Mr. Referee gave him the award

24 Hop Mart 

"This is soooooooo boring..."

Dr. Aki was alone

"Everybody are in the Medabot Stadium..."

"And I don't know what to do in this damn store..."

"Hey! I can listen my thoughts!!!! I am Mr. Shigeru Aki... the inventor of the Medabots... PRAISE ME!!!! BWHA HA HA HA XD"

"All right... that was pathetic..."

"What must I do????"

He looked at a door. It had a sing: **DON'T ENTER. HERE'S THE PUDDING AND OTHER STUFF**

Shigeru smiled like a mad and entered in the room...

Back to the Medabot Stadium

-The next category is...

Award: Don't be miser and buy him a new model!!!

Metabee

Dragonite

Dr. Bokchoy 

-The winner is Metabee!!!

-Yeah!!!!!!!!

-This is unfair... snif... I must have that prize... snif... I am a fucshia Medabot!!!

-Let's see who won this...

Award: Uhhh... what kind of Type is that????

Rokusho

Arcbeetle

Warbandit

-The flamboyant winner is... Arcbeetle!!!!

-Great... my model is ridiculous...- the KBT grumped

-Congratulations, Arcbeetle!!!! BWHA HA HA HA HA XD- Dragonite joked

Henry's 'bot give him a furious look

-Don't tease my Medabot, Fucshia Freak...- Space Medafighter X said

-Awww... the Medafighter is defending his little Medabot from a joke... Isn't this moving???

-I hate when someone tease Arcbeetle.... I REALLY HATE THAT!!!!!

-Sorry... I won't make fun of Perfectbeetle...- Warren's Medabot answered

-Wait a moment... I didn't say that he was perfect. In fact... Arcbeetle could be histerycal, jerk, obsessed with his cartoons, unbereable, ridiculous and bossy... but he is my Medabot and I consider him like a brother

-Thanks, Space Medafighter X... errr... I think so...- the KBT mark 2 said

Mr. Referee was very tired -And... the... last is...

Award: Most handsome Medafighter

Koji Karakuchi

Joe 

Belmont

-The winner is... Joe!!!!

The teenager wasn't in the Stadium

-Where's he? Well, Belmont must recieve this prize

-I hope that Joe is fine...- the first Medafighter of Iceland smiled

Another place

Heckla and Batona were in front of a cell... and Joe was the prisoner????

-Let me go!!!! Now!!!!

The guys started to laugh

-That means that you won't release me...

The guys started to laugh again

Will Team Iceland release Joe? Will Ikki buy a new model for Metabee? Will Rintaro win something? What did Dr. Aki do with the pudding????

Henry: WAIT A MOMENT... I SHOULD WIN THE "MOST HANDSOME MEDAFIGHTER" AWARD!!!!!

Me: I know it, but I thought 'bout that stupid golden mask and...

Warren: And she gave you the "Most Ridiculous Costume" one...

Henry: ...

Henry: At least I won a prize...

Me: Read the answers in the Next Chapter of this fic: Pudding, Metal Hammmer and Trouble

Me: See ya!!!!


	43. Pudding, Metal Hammer and Trouble

Chapter Forty-three: Pudding, Metal Hammer and Trouble 

I DON'T own Medabots... BUAHHH ;.;

Dragonite: Calm down, HFH... you own me!!!!!

Me: You are right... ^_^

Me: BUAHHHHHHHHHH ;.;

Dragonite: _

Arcbeetle: Remember: miss neko princess owns Casy and Starcat; Madiko Karakuchi owns Madiko and NovaVixen.

Warren: **_Credits_**

**Madiko Karakuchi:** Dr. Aki's... errr... Trouble

**miss neko princess:** Metal Hammer idea

HFH writes: Hi!!! I am happy 'cause... MY VACATIONS STARTED!!!! YYYYYAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! =D

Henry: I can't belive that she's the writer of my life...

Me: YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! =D

Henry: Why???? Why is she the writer???? Why I must suffer this punishement?????

Me: HHHHUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! =D

Ikki: ¬_¬;;;;;

Warren: Come on, HFH!!!! My fans are waiting for the chap!!!!!

Arcbeetle: YOUR FANS???!!!!! WHO IN THE **** IS YOUR FAN????

Sloan: I am... I love him... ooopss... I shouldn't say that... *blushing*

Warren: O_O

Me: Let's start!!!!

Mel-Mel: Thanks for your review!!!!! Fics focus on Henry? They're writers who wrote fics 'bout him, in alphabetical order (If I forgot someone... please, excuse me): Alphy, Black Magician Girl, Jaded Soul, Madiko Karakuchi, Midnight Chrysanthemum, Saldemar the Fantabulous, Van the Key of Lain. Read their fics... they are really cool!!!!!

I love Henry and the Phantom too (and S.M.X!!!!) HIKARU AGATA IS SOOOOO CUTE!!!!

Dragonite: S.M.X???? Who's that guy????

Space Medafighter X: Think for a moment, Dragonite...

Dragonite: Mmmmmmmm....

Dragonite: Mmmmm... *loading* *loading*

Dragonite: Stupid Maniac X?

Kirara: Exactly... ^_^

Space Medafighter X: ... *grumbles*

And... thank you very much for the compliment... but I think that I really don't deserve it. See ya!!!

Madi-chan: Thank you very much for the review!!!!! In this chap, you'll tell Henry how to kill...

Henry: NOT SPOILERS!!!!!! 

Me: All right... ^_^

miss neko princess: Thank you very much!!!! Here's the Metal Hammer =D

Casy (with her Metal Hammer in her hands): Here you are, Metabee!!!

Metabee: Errrr... I better go to see my soap operas... bye, Casy!!!! *runs away*

humor_writer2: Thanks for the review!!!! I hope that you like this (VERY, VERY, VERY) weird chapter ^^;;;

Kira: And now... the chap!!!!

Outside the 24 Hop Mart 

The gang was walking towards the store, after that Medabot Awards ceremony

-You lost a great event, Henry...- Madiko said

-I know it... damn it...- the clerk smiled

-Where were you?- Starcat asked

-Eerrrr... in... the... toilet...

-You spent half an hour in the toilet?????!!!!!!!!! What did you eat???? A cow????- Metabee was confused

-I don't wanna know it...- Warren smirked, carrying his award 

The dark hair guy blushed -Shut up...

They entered in the 24 Hop Mart 

-Here we are, doc!!!- Henry yelled

-Where in the **** is he?- Dragonite looked around

Shigeru opened a door, his face was dirty with pudding -Henry!!! 

-What happened to you?

-Nothing.... he he

-What were you doing in that room?- NovaVixen pointed at the sing: **DON'T ENTER. HERE'S THE PUDDING AND OTHER STUFF**

-Why is your face dirty?- Ikki asked

-Are you all right?- Hikaru asked

-Where's the pudding?- Kirara asked to Shigeru 

-Why are we asking a lot of things???- NovaVixen asked

-We are acting like Erika... aren't we?- Ikki asked again

Casy approached to Dr. AKi- Is that pudding?????!!!!!!!!

-NO!!! I mean... yes... but... errrr... umm.... I can't explain you... everything

-Come on!!! Lie us!!! I mean... Explain us!!!!- the 14 years old girl smirked

-A thief... came here... and started to... to... to eat the... pudding... 

-A pudding thief??? What a scoop!!!!- Erika took some photos

-... I fought against him... he was strong but... mmmm... I was more... and... he... ran away... yeah

-You don't expect that we believe your story... do you?- Henry raised his eyebrow

-Errrr... yep

-Well... Thanks for your help!!!

-You're welcome... he he... idiot...- Shigeru answered

-What???

-You're welcome... he he... idiot... - Shigeru answered

-Ah

-Erika... could you explain me this????- Ikki showed a newspaper

-Is that an interview with Madiko and Casy???- Warren took it and read:

"NEW MEDAFIGHTERS ALMOST DEFEATED KOJI KARAKUCHI AND IKKI TENRYO"(yeah, she changed the headline... ^_^) 

**Yesterday I could see an excellent Robattle between Ikki Tenryo, Koji Karakuchi, and Rintaro Takenogi vs. Casy Manlik, Madiko Karakuchi, and a blonde teenager...**

-WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE MY NAME????- Kirara yelled

-Because nobody knows you...

-Ahhhh...- the blonde said

-HEEYYYY!!!! XO- she finished

-Could I continue???- the red hair guy asked

Kirara groaned

... **Sumilidon, Metabee and Kantaroth recieved some damage, but their Medafighters only yelled like idiots and didn't give them any order.**

**Seeing that his opponents were winning, Metabee "accidentally" fired a missile at Mr. Referee and the Robattle finished.**

**It seems that Ikki Tenryo doesn't know how to Robattle, yet**...

-WHAT CAN YOU SAY, ERIKA???- an angry Ikki asked

-Hey!!! You interviewed them!!!- Warren was reading very interesed

-Well, I fired at Mr. Referee because... Casy was distracting me with her screams!!!!- Metabee said

-That's the worst excuse that I have ever listened...- Koji commented

-What about Dr. Aki's one?

-That's the second worst excuse that I have ever listened...

-I think that you fired at him because you are a dumb...- Dragonite said

-All of this was Casy's fault!!!!

-Shut up!!!- the girl yelled

-Casy is guilty!!!!

-Metabee... calm down!!!!- Ikki ordered

-Casy is guilty!!!!!!

-I would say: Soap operas are guilty...- Henry shooked his head

-Casy is guilty!!!!!!!!!!

*THUD!!!* the girl hit him with a metal hammer

-Warning: Head 75 % damaged...- Ikki's Medawatch informed

-Henry and Casy are destroying a lot of head Medaparts...- Erika sweatdropped

-Yeah... they owe me more than 45 dollars...- Ikki grumped- Will you pay me those Metabee's heads that you hit with your huge catalogs, Henry? 

*THUD!* a huge catalog hit Ikki's face

-That means: NO...- Shigeru raised his eyebrow

Later...

Madiko, Casy, Karen, Erika, Kirara and their Medabots were sitting and talking

-Good afternoon... we're looking for the manager of this store... - two men entered

-It's me- Henry said

-Well, we came because you're indebted to our factory...

-What? O_O;;;;

-Here you have...- a man gave him a paper

Hikaru read it

**RAINBOW FACTORY **

**BILL**

Store: 24 Hop Mart of Tokio 

Owner: Henry Mamiya

Product: Rainbow Pudding

Quantity: A Lot

Amount: 100.000 U$S

**************************************************************

Ten minutes later

-Hen...

-...are you...

-...ght?

Hikaru shooked his head, half incouncious -What... happened to me?

-Henry, are you all right?- Starcat asked again

-You read a paper and you fainted...- Erika informed

-Neutranurse cured you- Karen said

-I am fine... well, not so fine... all thanks to Dr. Aki...

-What are you trying to say?

-I am indebted to a pudding factory. Of course that I can pay this bill... but if Mr. Shigeru doesn't stop eating my damn pudding... I'll have to close... really soon...

-And why don't you ask him the money?- NovaVixen was confused

-He NEVER payed the pudding... and he'll NEVER do that...

-That's unfair...- Brass commented

-What will you do?- Kira asked

-I don't know...

-Why don't you kill him? I have an idea...- Madiko proposed

-Excellent decition...- Casy smiled

-Kill him? Madiko... I can't do that!!!

-Amount: 100.000...- Starcat read

Henry tought for a minute 

-What idea???- he asked

Next day

Shigeru was eating the pudding while the girls and Henry were watching at him, anxiously

-Come on... hurry up!!!!- the clerk whispered

Suddenly, Dr. Aki ran away... his face was pale

-Hey!!! What happened??? Why is he still alive?????- Kira asked

-Didn't you DO IT?- Madiko asked to Henry

-Yeah!!! I put this in the pudding!!!!- he showed an empty bottle

-Let me see...- Kirara read the label- HENRY, YOU IDIOT!!!!! THIS ISN'T INSECTICIDE... IT'S LAXANTIVE!!!!!!!

-Aren't they the same???- Hikaru was confused

Everybody sweatdropped

-At least Dr. Aki will never eat pudding again...- Erika said

Next day

The girls were entering in the 24 Hop Mart when they listened...

-NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! XO

...that Henry's scream

-Mr. Aki is eating pudding again????? O_O- Starcat and Brass asked 

-WHAT????- the Medafighters entered

-(glup)...(glup)...(glup)...(glup)...(glup)...(glup)...(glup)...- Shigeru was eating... chocolate ice-cream?????

-O.o;;;;; ...- Casy, Madiko, Erika and Kirara looked at each other

-NOW HE IS EATING THE ICE-CREAM!!!! ARGGHHHHHHH!!!! XO

-He's an incurable maniac...- Kira sighed

-Freak...-NovaVixen shooked her head

-STOP HIM!!!!! *SNIF* MY ICE-CREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!! *SNIF* I'LL BE RUINED!!!!!!!!!!! *SNIF* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! XO

Will Henry stop throwing huge catalogs??? Will Metabee calm down??? Will Henry close the 24 Hop Mart?

Read the answers in the Last Chapter of this looooooooooooooong fic: A singer, a writer and a "something related to Medabots"

Henry: Hey, HFH...

Me: What?

Henry: This fic will finish... right?

Me: Right

Henry (really scared voice): But... but I WON'T die in the last chap... will I?

Me: ... =)

Henry (really, really, really, REALLY scared voice): I... don't like... that face... 

Dragonite: Will Henry die in the next chap??? FIINDDD OUTTTT!!!!!

Arcbeetle: SEE YA!!!!

Me: BYE!!!! =D


	44. A singer, a writer and a something relat...

Chapter Forty-four: A singer, a writer and a "something related to Medabots"

I'll write this for last time: I DON'T own Medabots!! ;D

miss neko princess is the owner of Casy and Starcat.

Madi-chan owns Madiko and NovaVixen

HFH writes: Yeah!!! You aren't hallucinating!!!!! This is the third (an last) part of this fic: Henry's future. Find out what happens with the gang, 7 years later.

Henry: Am I still alive?????

Me: READ AND FIIIIND OUUUUUT!!! ;D

Me: But first, I wanna thank to you, who read this; to my sister, who criticized the chaps and to my teacher, who helped me with my terrible English...

Warren and Henry: Hey!!! What about us???

Me: Right... and I wanna thank to all the charas who appeared in "Henry's Life". Okey? ^_^

Warren and Henry: ...*nod* 

Me: Well, let's start with the answers!!!!!

miss neko princess: Thanks for the review!!!!! Here is… the last chap!!!!!

humor_writer2: Thank you!!!!! I hope that you like this end… ^_^

Madiko Karakuchi: Thank you for your review!!!  I wrote in another chap that Henry will have a son… I changed the idea and he has a daughter with… READ!!!! XD

NOW… THE END OF "HENRY'S LIFE"….

Medabot Corporation. 2162 

"It's my break! I'll finish this KBT desing later"

Hikaru Mamiya, the designer of Medabots drank an orange juice

-Mr. Mamiya?

-Yes?

-Congratulations for the Award!!

-Thanks, Seymore but... please, call me Hikaru!!!

-Sorry, Mr. Mamiya

-Again...

-Sorry, Hikaru. Would you like to dinner in my home, tonight?

-Sure!! How is Mrs. Slugbuttoms?

Seymore blushed -Fine... the baby will born in two months

-A boy?

-Yes... and I wanna call him Natsume

-Good name

-Bye!- the man left

**********************************************

Inside Hikaru's mind

"So, he finally married with Ms. Caviar... they're a good couple"

"Some things happened in all these years..."

"Rokusho never found Professor Hushi. He and Baton are now with Dr. Aki, his new Medafighter"

"Mr. Shigeru never ate a pudding again but... he's now a chocolate ice-cream maniac (that man will never change -_-;;;) ... my daughter calls him _"grandparent" _"

"Warren became a really good singer. I always admired him because he was the first of us who fulfilled his golden dream. 

He, Dragonite (the gitarist) and three guys more formed the famous "CM" band"

"CM is for... CockroachMan"

"Dr. Aki analized Dragonite's Medal... and it is a Rare one!!! Incredible, isn't it?"

"Koji is a painter. He gave me an excellent portrait of my parents for my wedding"

"The arrogant kid that I knew became a kind and talented teenager. Karen is his girlfriend, she seems to be very happy"

"Ikki is the First Medafighter of Japan, I designed Metabee's new model. Dude!!! Ikki is the worst student of all Tokio..."

"He and Erika... well... they fight a lot... they reconcile later... they fight again... they reconcile later... " 

"Erika is a very good student. She wanna be a reporter, like always"

"My Master is the owner of a Pet-Shop and Chickbot is his assistant"  
"Yeah, it is REALLY weird..."

"Samantha is a well-known ballerina... she travelled to Russia, Spain and another countries!!. Guess who is her trainer... Sloan"

"Spike became the Third Medafighter of Japan. He defeated Victor!!!"

"Casy is the Second Medafighter of Japan. She really improved herself... and she'll defeat Ikki sooner or later. 

I gave her Starcat's new model"

"Erika told me that she has a boyfriend... but nobody is sure"

"Rintaro is still studying. He wanna be a lawyer..."

"Coach Mountain (my body hurts when I say his name) opened a gym"

"Arcbeetle found Tyburo (although Warren told me that she was dead...) in the chat of The CockroachMan Official Site. They write each other twice a week"

"Now my Medabot is in India, visiting his love"

"I am not the Phantom Renegade, Henry, the Phantom Medafighter or Space Medafighter X anymore... I am Hikaru Mamiya, a normal man with a normal life"

"I still can't believe it..."

**********************************************

A 23 years old Hikaru looked at his desk. There was a book: "Costumed Clown, based on Phantom Renegade's Life"... Kirara's new one.

Next it was a picture of Mrs. Mamiya and Kisaki, their daughter. The little girl had dark hair and brown eyes.

The phone rang

-Hello?

-Hikaru!!!- his wife answered- I'll tell you a good news: Warren's engaged!!!

-What?? Who is the masochist??

-Guess...

-Yuri Mountain?

-Nop

-Bigfoot?

-Don't be silly!!! His fiancée is Kirara

-Oh, dude... what a weird thing. Seymore invited us to dinner tonight 

-Good!

-How are you?

-Fine. Kisaki and me are cooking a cake... what about you?

-I am trying to finish this new KBT model... Here comes Dr. Aki. Goodbye!

-Bye, Hikaru- Madiko said

And this was the end of "Henry's Life". I hope that you liked it

Thanks for reading this looooooooong fic!!!!!!!!

Thanks for reviewing it!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for all!!!!!!!

Goodbye and... HIKARU AGATA FOR EVER!!!! =D

HFH ^_^


End file.
